Sonic of the Dark Winds
by D.X.Kingz
Summary: We all change...This in its self is simple truth. Yet for others the change can be more drastic. For years Sonic, Blaze and there friends have defeated the evil doctor Eggman's plans for world conquest. But this time he is not alone. An with there goal to revive a great evil long since sealed away. Not just the world, but the very universe is at stake. book Re-amp coming soon
1. Chapter 1 It starts

The Dark Winds

Chapter one

_Fear, hatred, darkness. These are all things everyone of us must face in our lives. There is no denying this fact, though it's a shame to say, some have it worse than others._

The time had to be around 7:20 I guess due to the lack of light. Yet under the blanket of evening the sky dropped upon everyone, it had to be obvious right.

Off in a distant part the mystic ruins near the temple of the echidna, a shadow was cast. An in that shadow there stood a towering base filled with various weapons, lights, and twisted industry, that for some reason seemed to give a strange feeling of nostalgia. Almost as if we had seen it before, but what concerns us is not what the outside resembled, but what sort of battle was taking place on the inside of said structure.

There inside a green room easily large enough to hold perfect chaos (with a little extra for him to move around a bit) there were several weapons from missiles to automated lasers adorning the walls from platforms. Then an evil and all too familiar laugh was all that could be heard…. That… and the numerous explosions that came from its direction.

"There's no way you will survive this one you annoying blue rat!" The voice claimed as the round man pressed a large red button on his computer console. He was behind a small glass window that over looked the green room. Though the real issue was the several missiles that started to blast off from their previous platforms in a blue figures direction.

"Well, a little cocky today aren't we egg butt." The blue hero said laughing at his previous comment. Though who could blame him, his nemesis did resemble a large egg in many ways.

"Laugh while you can rodent, these missiles have been upgraded to be twice as fast as before." Eggman gloated confidently.

Sonic looked slightly shocked upon hearing this as seven missiles closed in on his right, and seven more came up on his left. Yet the speedster didn't move, instead he put his hands at his sides tapping his foot in his typical impatient way.

The missiles were now just inches away from him. Than at the last second, he jumped up into the air avoiding the deadly weapons.

"Humph, to easy Eggman. Those looked like they were in slow motion. Are you sure they've been upgraded, because if that's the best your upgrade can do I have to say I'm disappointed. Were you always this lazy Eggman?" He spoke.

Yet Eggman just smiled and laughed. Curious as to why tons of Eggman's time supping up weapons only to be wasted was so funny Sonic had to ask.

"What's with the laugh eggy? I thought you hated it when I broke your toys." The hedgehog said still in midair from his high jump.

Eggman looked up at his nemesis with a nasty grin.

"Do you really think I didn't expect that hedgehog, it was all a part of the plan." Eggman said.

Sonic looked down and glared at the smoke caused from the missiles as he dodged them in shock. When the smoke cleared it revealed that only two missiles had gone, as the twelve others were just floating in limbo for a moment, before heading towards Sonic again.

"Dang it," Sonic claimed as the bombs closed in on him.

Thinking quickly he tilted his body slightly to the left to avoid being hit by the first four, and then he swayed to the right just barely dodging the next three as they rushed past him, though this action allowed one of them to graze him, slightly burning one of the spikes on his back.

Sonic winced in pain at this, but he had no time to whine as the last five barreled towards him.

He new he would not be able to dodge them in his current position, so he figured it was time to get a little serious.

He tucked into a spin ball and shot forward using homing attack to evade them.

In a second Sonic landed on the floor of Eggman's base, and instantly began to run as the missiles still weren't done with him yet, following closely.

Eggman laughed madly at this; "Get it Sonic these are smart bombs, in other words they won't stop till they make contact with something. There's no way out for you besides death, and once your out of the way I will go after your little friends next one by one. Starting with your partner."

Sonic then began to slow down slightly, letting the seekers come quite close to him after hearing this. Eggman noticed it and began to grin at him.

"Well giving up are we? I can't blame you though, its only natural to accept your doom." The round man stated.

Yet Sonic glared back at him with a more serious look, as if ready to kill the man with a mere glance. The doctor recoiled at the sight of him becoming a tad afraid.

Sonic wasn't one to frown often or get angry, yet when he did, there was no way you wouldn't know it. Eggman had made Sonic angry before many a times, but for some reason this felt a little different, probably because he could see a murderous intent in Sonic's eyes, that he could swear wasn't there before.

Though instead of some sort of monstrous roar (which from Sonic's face looked like it would be welcomed) Sonic just spoke. "Alright Ivo lets get started."

An before Eggman could process the fact that Sonic had referred to him by his first name, the hedgehog instantly began accelerating. Thus so did the bombs in an effort to try and catch there target.

Yet Sonic knew full well what he was doing. He began to bob and weave through the many computer consoles and metal pillars that were in the base. And with the missiles following his every move, Sonic's plan was soon realized. With perfect control of speed and cornering he evaded the devices, causing them to crash and explode one after the other as the missiles hit them.

Eggman watched in awe as he had never seen the blue one run with such calm precision, and as the last smart bomb came towards him Sonic stood still as it approached. Then what happened next filled the madman with horror.

The bomb did not make contact, but went straight through him as if Sonic was a phantom!

Eggman screamed and shouted "Impossible! How?" Questioning Sonic about the actuality of this.

Sonic shrugged at his reaction. "All I did was move, nothing else."

The doctor pondered this for a moment. How could Sonic do such a thing? I mean the missile went right through him, and then Eggman realized what must have happened. Sonic must have evaded the attack so fast, that it appeared as if it phased through him.

Eggman began to grasp himself now, he knew that if he continued to dwell on this Sonic might catch him of guard.

"Well rodent you got me that time, but now I will hit you with all that I've got!" Upon saying this Ivo sat back in his chair which instantly converted to his well known egg pod and descended though the floor. After a moment it emerged this time as the head of a giant robot.

The robot stood at least twenty feet tall made in the shape of a sinister grey armored Robotnick. It had wings befitting a stealth jet, it carried a large sword in its right hand, and a massive six barreled gun on its left shoulder.

Ivo smiled widely. "Get a load of this." Pointing to the robot's chest, instantly showing to its core, which was powered by the seven chaos emeralds no less.

Sonic looked at the robot and scoffed. "Your way to full of yourself."

Paying no heed to this Eggman rushed at Sonic.

Eggman quickly began to slash at Sonic wildly trying to shred him to peaces, but Sonic was able to evade every swing that came his way, with either a jump or a side step.

Not wanting to simply play defense, Sonic jumped on his blade and began to grind down it like a rail. Seeing this Eggman quickly tried to shake the blue blur off it by swinging again, but this proved useless as Sonic flipped from side to side landing back on the sword whenever it moved.

Eggman then tried stabbing the sword into the wall of the base, but he only managed to get it stuck. Now unable to remove it from the wall, Sonic rushed down the bots arm and then jumped into its face. The round man could only watch as his foe delivered a powerful ax kick with his right leg to the machines head putting cracks in its shield.

Sonic than jumped off only to find himself in the canons sights as it was ready to fire. He quickly brought his arms forward to block it, but was still struck by a strong beam that plowed him into the ground. The huge robot then steadied itself and brought its large fist down upon Sonic, further smashing him down.

Sonic laid there in the crater he was now in bruised trying to stand, he quickly started coughing up blood as he struggled. Yet before he could get up however, the robot had him clenched in its hand as it began to squeeze. Sonic instantly yelled out in pain.

The madman relished in his screams of anguish. "Now you truly are doomed Sonic, I am going to enjoy slowly crushing you to death!"

Sonic screamed again as pressure began to mount, he felt himself now losing consciousness.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" A sharp voice spoke out. As a large fire ball hit the robot, knocking it of balance and forcing Sonic free.

Before Sonic could fall to the floor, he instantly found himself being supported from his right arm. He looked upon the one who just saved him and instantly let of a smirk. She was none other than the lavender colored cat that he had recently come to know so well lately.

"Hey Blaze, thanks for the save, I owe ya one." Sonic said as he struggling to give her a thumbs up.

She gave him a small smirk and sighed."Sonic what would you do with out me?"

Sonic looked at her and smiled. "I don't think I want to find out that answer."

_An there's chapter one if you have any thoughts feel free to comment it would be nice to know what the readers think._


	2. Chapter 2 Blazing rage

THE DARK WINDS

CHAPTER 2

Blaze gazed upon him, and many strange feelings ran through her mind, almost as fast as the one she was supporting. Her emotions were mostly scattered making her quite confused, but two emotions seemed to be stronger then the others, these two were sadness and ANGER! Seeing her closest friend Sonic barley able to stand with her holding on to him was something she wasn't used to.

Ever since they met Sonic had always come to her rescue and picked her back up when things looked bad. Yet she was looking at Sonic and it was apparent by the blood running down his mouth and arms he was in a great deal of pain and wincing by her very touch. Seeing him like this was unbearable and her flaming rage began to feed her own flames as she started to ignite.

Sonic began to feel a strong heat emitting from his savior and quickly turned to her, noticing the burning aura as she looked at him, he quickly began to try and calm her.

"Blaze…Blaze…" Yet she was still staring at him without reaction to his calls.

Sonic then feeling her heat increasing and starting to burn him yelled out again.

"BLAZE!" Hearing his loud yell snapped her back to reality.

"Huh what?" Blaze said.

"You ok? I was wondering if you were going to bake me back there?" Sonic joked to her.

"Oh," realizing she was on fire she quickly cooled down. "Sorry sonic guess I lost it there for a second."

"No prob, just don't lose your cool or we're both in for it ok." Sonic said As he smiled to her.

It was something about that smile of his, because no matter what happened even if things looked hopeless, seeing his smile always clamed her down and made her feel safe, and she loved it. Though she knew they had a tough fight ahead she couldn't help but smirk back at him looking into his almost mystic emerald eyes.

"Ahem… Sorry to interrupt your little lovers moment but I thing we still have unfinished business." Eggman while tapping his fingers against the control console of his mech stated.

Upon hearing the round man say lover's, Blaze and Sonic stared at him and then instantly turned to each other blushing heavily at the other, once upon notice of this they turned away from the other in an attempt to save face. Yet before things would get more uneasy Sonic spoke.

"What's up eggy? Upset your not the center of attention, well I always knew you were selfish but now you seem just plain spoiled rotten, but I guess that just natural for bad eggs though huh?" Sonic stated mockingly.

"You rat how dare you!" Eggman fumed

Blaze began to chuckle at this. "Nice one Sonic."

"Thanks Blaze you know he makes it to easy some." Yet before he could finish, an array of lazer fire was coming at them. Seeing this Blaze grabbed hold tighter to Sonic and jumped back to evade them.

"Keep running that quick mouth yours rat you should get all you have to say out before you die." Eggman said furiously.

"That was close Sonic maybe you should stop provoking him." Blaze said.

"Yea I guess your right." Sonic rebutted.

"Well then let's just take him down Blaze." Sonic stated confidently.

Sonic was shocked by what happened next though, as Blaze began to sit him down.

"Hey what gives?" Sonic said angrily.

"Your in no shape to fight Sonic, you need to rest, I will handle him myself." Blaze said.

"WHAAT! No way Blaze." Sonic said trying to get up only to fail.

"See Sonic you can't even stand without help let alone fight, just sit back." Blaze reasoned.

"No way, you don't stand a chance on your own Blaze." Sonic yelled.

"Maybe, but I just so happened to grab some things on my way here." Blaze said with a smirk as the seven sol emeralds appeared around her body.

"Well that should even up the odds a little, but I think you should still let me help you we are partners after all." Sonic said.

"True but this time, I'll cover for you ok." Blaze said as the emeralds began to move around her faster, before they disappeared completely into her body as a bright light flashed forcing Sonic to shield his eyes as did Eggman himself.

Upon opening their eyes Sonic looked in amazement as Blaze floated before him. Her fur turned a bright pink the plush on her wrists and ankles turned red as fire it self and a large burning aura about her so hot, were one to get to close serious burns would be unavoidable, but I guess one could only expect as much from some one as fiery as Burning Blaze.

"Whoa," was all Sonic could seem to squeeze out as he gawked at her.

Burning Blaze smirked and chuckled at his expression.

As she did this a large missile was shot at her, but was instantly kicked back by her causing it to explode when it hit a far of wall, blowing up a sizeable section of his base and leaving it destroying it.

Seeing this Eggman roared. "Why you little, I'll make you suffer for that!"

"See Sonic I am very capable of doing this myself." Blaze shrugged.

"I'm impressed but don't let your guard down ok." Sonic said looking at her.

She looked at him and nodded before rushing towards the great mech.

Eggman seen this and looked at her with disgust as he fired several blasts at her. She easily dodged them and countered by shooting a quick fire ball hitting the madman's cockpit and thus knocking the mech of balance. She then instantly delivered a quick round house kick laced with fire sending the robot to the ground.

The robot stood up quickly as Eggman shouted. "That does it now I am pissed!"

Hitting another button on his panel, causing several lazer shots to fire out wildly in Blaze's direction. Blaze was barley able to dodge them, but gasped when she seen that a few shots were heading towards Sonic.

"Crap," was all Sonic could utter as he tried to move to no avail

Yet before they could make contact a large wall of fire was erected in front of him.

He looked up to see Blaze standing behind the wall enforcing it.

"Thanks again Blaze that was close." He said.

She nodded and thought, this is going to be dangerous for Sonic I better take this fight else were. She then shot a fire ball at Eggman before ascending high above the base, the robot blocked the attack as Eggman looked up at Blaze flying of he stated.

"You're not getting away!" As Eggman pushed another button on his console. Then the giant robots jets started as it flew after her. Sonic could only watch as he said

"Be careful blaze," gazing on at her.

Blaze stared as Eggman flew to her level and without a word the two rushed each other.

The robot began shooting of lazers again, she countered by stopping every shot coming for her with a fire ball of equal power

It looked like a fire works display from a distance, as the fight raged, neither looked ready give an inch until Blaze saw an opening in the bots attack, at this she quickly fired a concentrated fire ball at the robot hitting it hard in the chest.

Breathing heavily Blaze gazed at the smoke that was left were the robot was. Yet as it cleared she gasped. The machine was nowhere to be found.

"Were did he go?" Blaze asked, looking from side to side. She then heard a laugh from behind her and turned around to see Eggman charging a blast from his canon aimed at her face.

"There's no escape now die!" Eggman said pressing the button to fire the lazer.

All Blaze could do was scream. "Noooo!" As it fired.

A large flash spread out…

An there you have it chapter two remember all feedback is welcome.

Until next chapter fairwell…


	3. Chapter 3 A shadey shadow

THE DARK WINDS CHAPTER 3

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC OR IT'S CHARACTERS IN ANYWAY THEY BELONG TO SEGA.

.

An alarm sounded shattering the silence with a deafening wail and a crimson glow.

"Stop," a nameless soldier said as he pointed his gun at a figure in front of him, ready to fire.

"Hmph… pitiful," the figure said as it disappeared from the soldier's sight in a flash.

"Hey what were did he go," as the nameless soldier quickly began to look to his left and right in an attempt to locate his target.

Yet before he could turn around the figure appeared behind him and instantly kicked him in his head knocking him out.

"Really if this is the best this place has got there's, no point in me wasting power." The ultimate life form stated in disappointment.

Though as soon as he said this he was instantly surrounded by ten soldiers bearing larger guns.

"Halt, you have no were to run surrender yourself now or die!" One soldier stated.

Shadow looked upon all the men around him and shrugged.

"Sorry guys but have time to waste on losers like you." Shadow scoffed.

"Why you insolent rodent, you'll die for that. Take him out men." A soldier yelled, but before they could ready their guns Shadow spoke.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow said and with that he was gone.

"He got away sir," another man stated.

"Then find him I want every inch of the base searched got that." Another man stated.

"Yes sir!" Is what the rest of them replied with as they split up to look.

Shadow was now skating at high speed down the numerous hallways of the base in search of a path to lead him to the center. After a moment he soon came across a large steel door with authorized personnel only displayed near it.

"Bingo," the hedgehog stated as he approached the door.

It was heavily locked and enforced, yet this did not deter Shadow as he raised his hand, as it began to glow with a yellow energy.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Is what he shouted, sending the door crashing down.

"Hmph… Well so far this has been a waste of power." Shadow said as he walked into the room.

The room was large and poorly lit with machines of unknown origin everywhere.

"Well I've found the bases core now were is…" Shadow instantly stopped as he moved to avoid a large beam shot at him.

"Well that was rude, why don't you just come on out weakling." Shadow said in an annoyed tone.

"As you wish rat." A sinister voice spoke out from the darkness.

Shadow was shocked to find a lone soldier glaring at him, but as he stepped into the light it was apparent that he was not your usual henchmen. He was seated inside a large mech with a cockpit looking like that of a plane, two missile launchers on its shoulders and to large robotic legs right under it.

Shadow looked at him and stated "A Bigfoot, haven't seen one of those in a while."

The soldier looked at him, and said "Knowing its name wont help, now die mouse!"

He then pushed a button, causing several missiles to fire. Shadow just smirked as dodged each one with ease.

"Is that all you got?" Shadow taunted.

"Now it's on!" the soldier stated rushing at shadow firing numerous lazers. Shadow just simply dodged these as well, until finally Shadow was backed into a corner with no were to dodge.

"Now your finished rat, any last words before I stomp you?" The soldier said confidently.

Shadow looked to him with shock for a moment then instantly smiled.

"Smiling in the face of your death, I admire that hedgehog." The soldier said.

"Sorry, but it's not my death that I m smiling at, it's yours." Shadow boasted.

"Ha, how do you figure that I am the one in danger when your about to be crushed?" The soldier yelled.

"You'll see." Is all Shadow said.

Not wanting to find out what Shadow meant by that, the soldier pulled the lever in the cockpit in order to stomp the hedgehog into the dust. Yet when he pulled it nothing happened.

"What's going on here?" The man said, pushing several buttons trying to get a response from his mech.

"Sorry but it looks like your powers been cut pal." A voice said out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" The man inquired.

"That would be me." The voice replied, as figure appeared on the mach's hood.

The man was heart pressed to find on his hood was a female echidna, her fur was a light reddish pink, she wore black sleek alien armor covering her whole body with a purple energy blade extended from her right arm.

"Well Shade I was beginning to think you had failed your mission, what kept you?" Shadow said.

"Are you kidding shadow? All you had to do was create a diversion while I got the data; instead you decided to put the whole base on alert making my job harder." Shade yelled.

"Hmph... Well you were taking so long; I thought it would be a good idea to come find you." Shadow said turning away, from her.

"Aw, I m touched Shadow you were worried about me, that's sweet of you." Shade said playfully.

Upon hearing this Shadow began to blush a little.

"Whatever lets just finish things up here shall we." Shadow said.

"If you say so, I have the data, so all that's left is to finish this guy and take out the base, would you mind doing the honors Shadow." Shade said jumping of the machine and landing next to Shadow.

"Gladly," Shadow said starring to the frightened soldier still unable to move.

"No… you wouldn't?" The man said in fear.

"Watch me." Shadow replied now glowing a dark red.

Shade then pressed a button on her belt as a blue shield surrounded her.

At that, all that could be heard was Shadow, as he spoke.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yelled out, as a huge red explosion of energy decimated the entire base, leaving nothing but scrape left.

As the air cleared of smoke only Shadow and Shade were left standing.

Shade began to speak saying.

"A little much don't you think Shadow?" She said with a sigh.

"Yea I guess, but it can't be helped I am the ultimate life form after all." Shadow said smirking.

"You're so naive at times Shadow, but I do like that about you." Shade said smiling at him.

Shadow began to blush again at hearing this and instantly spoke.

"Hmph, whatever… So Shade, you want to go get something to eat my treat." Shadow stated proudly.

"Thought you would never ask, lets go I know a great restaurant a little ways north."

"Perfect." Shadow replied.

Then in an instant they dashed of.

ELSEWHERE

As the flash faded Blaze began to process what was happening to her.

"What's going on I know Eggman's attack fired and he was right in front me, and yet I don't feel anything, but something must have happened… Right?" Blaze thought to herself, becoming quite vexed due to her inability to understand what transpired.

She began to open her eyes in an attempt to see what was going on in front of her, she gasped at what she laid her amber eyes upon next.

A black figure was in front of her shielding Blaze from the attack, blocking the deadly beam with one hand, making it seem like he was merely putting his hand against a soft breeze.

Blaze looked at the figure and instantly began to respond.

"Shadow is that you? I thought you were with shade on a mission for gun, what are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

Yet the black hedgehog did not respond to her questions, it didn't even seem to notice she was talking to him.

Blaze quickly began to get angry, thinking Shadow was simply being rude as usual, she was about to rebuke him when she noticed something strange.

"Wait your not Shadow!" Blaze stated looking at the figure again closely.

She noticed that his spikes were pointed up at higher angle then that of Shadow's; He had no red streaks in them either, nor did he have the trademark rings on his wrists, but what was the most apparent and perhaps most shocking was that his irises were completely gone, as a black aura with a slight blue tint surrounded the hedgehog.

Blaze then brought her right hand to her mouth in surprise and horror as she realized who she was gawking at.

"Sonic…" Blaze said hesitantly hoping she was wrong.

Hearing this caused him to instantly turn to her staring straight into her eyes as if his pupils were still visible.

She recoiled at his gaze, began to open her mouth, and with a great deal of worry stated.

"Sonic what's happened to you?"


	4. Chapter 4 The darkness within

THE DARK WINDS CHAPTER 4

DISCLAMER; I IN NO WAY OR FORM OWN SONIC OR IT'S CHARATERS THEY BELONG TO SEGA AND RESPCETIVE OWNERS.

YO. What's up everyone? Sorry it took so long to update been sick, but enough about me

let's get back to the action!

Blaze began to back step, she was a girl that usually prided herself on her many traits, one of which was her bravery. Blaze had faced down giant robots, mad scientists, and monsters that defied imagination without so much as a smirk. Yet now Blaze had no way around it or to deny it, she was very afraid. She looked at the being in front of her pleading that it was just a bad dream or some kind of trick, but nothing would register as such, so she began to speak again...

"S. S. S. S. Sonic is that really you?" Blaze spoke shy hoping not to make things worse.

He continued to stare at here, even though his pupils vanished. Yet he could see her quite clearly, he slightly tilted his head as if trying to remember who this person was in front of him. He then opened his mouth in an attempt to say something.

"Bla-" was all that the darkened Sonic could push out before; a large robotic arm hit the back of his head.

"Hey don't forget that I am still here" Eggman said loudly as he caused the robot to drive its fist into the back of the hedgehog's skull harder.

Blaze was shocked, had that attack hit her even in her super form she would not be standing up to quickly, if at all at the moment. She then instinctively shouted.

"Sonic are you ok"? Blaze screamed, trying to rush to his aid.

Yet she froze in disbelief as she looked at him. He had barley moved an inch, if that, he looked as if the attack didn't even register as high as a rain drop meeting his head. He still stood there as if waiting for her to tell him he had been struck.

Eggman looked in awe as he could tell his attack just now did absolutely nothing to his target, once noticing his attack was futile, he pushed a button that made his robot lower its arm slowly. Pushing out the occasional "impossible… how could he?" as he did this.

Once the mech's arm had lowered it seemed to dawn on the hedgehog he had been attacked. He began to turn around slowly as he looked upon his assailant. The black Sonic gave the robot a good look before his soulless eyes rested on its cockpit. He looked the doctor strait in the eye for a mere moment. Sonic began to open his mouth as his teeth cringed, realizing he had located his enemy. The dark aura that surrounded him began to rise and flare at this.

Eggman began to recoil again at this seeing the darkness around Sonic grow larger he began to panic and shake. When Sonic looked at him he became paralyzed in fear, just from his gaze he could feel an even stronger murderous intent then before wash over him, as if he was staring directly at death itself.

Eggman began to think. "How can this be? All he did was stare at me, and for some reason I can't shake this feeling of horror. No… I won't allow myself to be intimidated by a mere rat!"

Yet before Eggman could think of anything to do Sonic was right if front of him glaring. Eggman jumped in his seat when he seen this.

Yet Sonic just floated there in front of him as if daring the doctor to try and hit him. Blaze gazed at the sight before her and instantly dashed back as if she knew what was about to happen.

Eggman began to lose his reason. "How dare you, you filthy blue piece of garbage, you think you can scare me? I am the great doctor Eggman no one is a match for me." He stated angrily, as he flipped a switch on his machine causing the robot to swing it's fist at Sonic.

Though in a flash Sonic caught the massive arm of the robot with his left hand as it was weightless against him. Eggman seeing this quickly tried to hit Sonic with the robots other arm but it to was grabbed and halted as if it was like child's play to do so. This caused both Eggman and Blaze to gasp. Sonic began to smirk evilly and stated.

"Alright Eggman now it's my turn to have some fun" Sonic said as his dark aura began to rise. There wasn't enough time for you to blink before Sonic had started.

He simply clenched his fists and both of the giants arms were shattered to pieces. Eggman yelled in disbelief, but could do noting more as Sonic disappeared.

"What, were did he go?" Eggman said as he quickly looked in various directions trying to find Sonic.

Blaze was also in shock as she to began to search, but she was more concerned with the fact that she could no longer detect his presence. Ever since they first met Blaze knew she had a connection to Sonic she could sense him even if they were miles apart, and after they became partners it only made her link to him stronger, but now she could not feel him in the slightest and it worried her deeply, she now was absolutely certain that some thing was very wrong.

"Ha, it looks like the rat ran away" Eggman began to gloat.

Blaze looked at him in anger but was caught of guard by what happened next. A dark beam was shot through the chest of the robot. Eggman watched in fear as the chaos emeralds fell out of his machine. Sonic began to laugh darkly before appearing in Eggman's face charging another blast of dark energy in his left hand. Eggman then began to speak.

"Sonic wait don't do it. You have to forgive me, I'll change just please let me go." Eggman began to beg.

"No." Is all Sonic said as he loosed the attack blasting the robot to the ground in a massive explosion. Sonic then began to laugh maniacally as he gazed upon the burning remains of the mech. Blaze gasped in utter freight as she watched this unfold just when she thought all was lost, something happened. Sonic stopped, his black aura vanished and his blue color returned to him. He then began to plummet to the ground.

Blaze quickly yelled out his name as she rushed to him. Catching him just before he hit the ground. She desperately tried to wake him to no avail. She looked upon him in her arms.

"No, his wounds have worsened I have to get him some help quick" Blaze said as she began to run of with him in her arms while picking up the chaos emeralds on the way.

Yet as she left the remains of the robot began to move as a pod ejected from it.

"That was a close one, good thing I put up that barrier when I did." Eggman said wiping the sweat from his forehead. Then a red light started to flash on his pod's panel. Eggman touched a switch on his pod and then a sharp voice began to speak out of his intercom.

"Did you acquire all the data then?" the voice said.

"Yes, and your calculations were correct it is him, and has surpassed all or expectations." Eggman replied.

"Good work my friend. Now I believe you should return to base so that we may begin implementing phase two of the plan." The voice said.

"Ok I will be there shortly." Eggman said turning of the intercom.

"Well now it seems things have just barely begun." Eggman stated with a sinister grin as his pod ascended out of site.


	5. Chapter 5 Techie and Treasure Hunter

THE DARK WINDS CHAPTER 5 TECHIE AND TREASURE HUNTER

DISCLAMER; I IN NO WAY OR FORM OWN SONIC OR IT'S CHARATERS THEY

BELONG TO SEGA AND RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

YO WHATS UP EVERYONE HERES CHAPTER 5 HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

"Say WHAAAAAT?" A shocked and concerned voice said on the other side of the phone.

A quiet but firm shush was all that was heard by the boy on the line as it came from the one who had called.

Instantly realizing he had been using a voice loud enough to warn the troops at Pearl Harbor of incoming attack Tails began to soften his voice, and regain his cool.

Hearing that her friend was now silent Blaze began to wonder if he was still on the line.

"You still there Tails?" Blaze asked with a little concern in her voice hoping he hadn't had a heart attack or something.

Tails began to answer "yea I am still here, now tell me what happened to you and Sonic and why are you in the emergency room!" He said trying not be as loud this time, but still rather loud anyway. Yet before Blaze could reply another loud and even more annoying voice came from the background.

"Oy Oy what all this blokes, some one meet the ole grimmer". The raccoon said jokingly, unbeknownst of the dire situation at hand.

Blaze was offended by the actuality of the joke, but she let it go, as dwelling on it would not help in anyway. She then gave a polite cough and said. "Well Marine I see your doing well" Blaze stated emotionlessly. She was at once met again with the loud voice only this time completely directed towards her on the phone.

"Blaze is that you? Crickey mate it's been so long since I eard from ya and blue (Sonic) that I was startin to think ya had to many ankle bitters runin round ya that ya had no time to give yer mates a good ring'n." Marine said with glee.

Upon hearing this, barely able to understand her friend, she was still able to discern the point she was making, and instantly began to blush and turn away from the phone. Blaze was one that usually kept to herself, quiet and strong were her definitions at many a times, but when some one talked about relationships, she at once was more defined as a glorified piece of warm jello, shaking and swaying just trying to stay solid. Mentioning Sonic would cause her to blush, but the thought of children with him nearly made her faint. Once her composer was regained Blaze began to answer

"Listen Marine, now's not the time for jokes, there's something strange going on with Sonic, and he's been hurt pretty badly." Blaze said now regaining all seriousness.

"What the bugger what happened to blue?" Marine said now getting quite worried.

Tails at once grabbed the phone from her and began to speak. "Blaze what do you mean strange?" He asked even more concerned then before.

Blaze began to shutter, just thinking about what happened caused her pain, she pictured the form Sonic had taken on before her at that time and was immediately at a loss. Never in her life had she been that scared, but what made it worse was that fear came from the one person she never thought she had anything to fear from.

Tails began to sense that Blaze was very hesitant, he then knew this was going to extremely bad, he then began to speak again. "Blaze please you have to tell me what happened to Sonic."

Blaze knew she had to grasp herself, or things would only worsen for Sonic. She had to tell Tails what happened, for he was the only one that knew Sonic better than she did, so she took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"It was horrible Tails, I have never seen Sonic that way before when we were fighting Eggman he started to turn a dark black color, and a evil dark aura to match, his pupils just disappeared, it looked like something had switched in Sonic and it was more than ready to kill anything it felt like." Blaze said still shaking a little.

There was a low gasp from Tails but it was loud enough to cause Marine to jump in shock from it as Tails became blank. After a moment of silence Tails caught his breath and uttered the name "Dark Sonic" with a pale look on his face.

"Dark who?" Marine asked in shear confusion. Yet she didn't get here answer.

Tails at once got up and replied to Blaze. "Blaze quick how is Sonic now"

She at once looked upon Sonic who was in the bed right next to her and said. "He's sleep right now, what's wrong, who's Dar" Blaze was then cut of by Tails.

"Listen what ever you do Blaze make sure he stays asleep, and that no one else comes near him until we get there got it" Tails said firmly as he got up from his chair and readied the tornado for launch.

Blaze was now very worried and confused but she spoke up. "Ok Tails but what's going on here?"

He at once dismissed her as he and Marine boarded the plane, he then spoke. "Listen Blaze just trust me on this one we're going to go pick up knuckles, and rouge, an head strait there ok."She replied with a yes, and with that the conversation ended.

Marine then at once began to speak. "Curse that blue bugger for makin his captain worry; he will get a serous wackin from me for this." Tails just smirked at her as he then began to focus on his flying, once in the air he began to switch on his radio as he synched it to knuckles communicator.

ELSE WERE

Laughter could be heard coming from the shine of the master emerald.

"Ha, I win now pay up" Rouge said haughtily with a smirk on her face steadily growing in size.

"No fair, I demand a rematch you must have cheated." Knuckles said enraged.

"There is no way to cheat at it Kunckie just take it like a man and admit you lost fair an square" Rouge said gloatingly.

"Never, the sun must have blinded me or you must have used your sonar or something to read my mind". He yelled pointing a gloved finger at her in distrust.

"Oh please. There are two problems with your theories knucklehead. One we are behind the altar, so the sun can't shine in your eyes. Two sonar lets you find things in the dark by using your voice, it can't read minds." Rouge said rolling here eyes and glaring at him.

Knuckles looked distraught as he tried to process what she had just said to him. He knew for a fact that all she said was the truth, and there was no way to counter it. Even though it was clear as the master emerald it's self, he franticly tried to think of a come back. Yet still he knew, he had been defeated. Knuckles was the kind of guy that just hated to lose, the thought alone filled him with horror, growing up anyone could tell he wasn't to smart a person, so when ever he lost at something it some how made him feel as if he had gotten dumber. Thus he did his best to avoid losing in any and every sense of the word no matter what, but he had to admit when it came to a fight the only two people that could beat him was Sonic and Shadow, even though he could give them a tough fight. Knuckles had to admit it though Rouge had completely dominated him in that game of rocks, paper, scissors. He then looked her in the eye and said.

"You win Rouge I submit." He stated now looking down in shame.

She looked at him and sighed. "Why do we always have to go through this every time I ask you to take me out to dinner?"

He gawked back and said "You know I hate that place the food taste weird."

Rouge sighed again. "You know you don't just go for the food when you go on a date, sometimes you go for the company." She said seductively.

Knuckles at once began to blush red, as if you could tell with him naturally the shade of a tomato. He then spoke saying "let's go" looking away in an attempt to hide his face. Rouge then smiled at him as she grabbed his arm and said "thank you" as then began to walk towards the edge of the island. Until Knuckles phone began to ring. He pulled it out his pocket, and answered with "hey Tails what's up" Knuckles gasped at hearing what Tails had to say and at once replied "ok we will meet you at the edge." Rouge asked "what was wrong" and was answered with "Sonics in danger" as they both jumped of the cliff of Angel Island.

Then out of nowhere the tornado passed by as they jumped on its wings, Tails an Marine at once greeted them and began to brief them on the situation. Yet Marine noticed Rouge was looking quite down after hearing all Tails had to say, Marine then instantly told Rouge that "Sonic is a tough bloke and that he would pull through." Yet Rouge simply said.

"It's not Sonic; it's just that now we won't make my 1:00 reservations." Rouge stated near tears.

Causing Tails and Marine to fall forward in their seats and Knuckles to fall forward directly of the plane as he plummeted into the sea in shock of her selfishness.

AN THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 5 FEEL FREE TO POINT OUT ANY FLAWS, I AM NOT SURE I GOT MARINE RIGHT I HATE HER ACCENT SOME TIMES … OH WELL

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, _**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Awakens

THE DARK WINDS CHAPTER 6 AWAKENS

DISCLAMER; IN NO WAY OR FORM DO I OWN SONIC IT BELONGS TO SEGA AND ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

HERES CHAPTER SIX ENJOY.

A faint beeping was all that could be heard throughout the exceedingly dark room. "Where am I." a voice spoke out through the room. Yet no one seemed to answer, while the beeping remained. The voice began to speak up again.

"Aww… What happened to me? I can't remember anything, except being really angry, and then… Crap! Why does my head hurt? Come on there's got to be some sort of reason think, think… Aww…Blaze! I remember now Eggman and Blaze. Where is she? I have gotta find her." Sonic said as he began to rise from the hospital bed.

"Wait… what the?" Sonic spoke as he felt as if strings were tied to him. He began to look down as he noticed several wires were attached to his body holding him to the bed.

"No way I'm out of here." Sonic said as he began ripping said wires from his torso.

Then suddenly light began to creep into the room as the door began to open slowly. So slow infact Sonic didn't realize it, as he was still trying to rid himself of the foreign strings. Once the door was completely open and the bright light shown in a sharp voice yelled out.

"Do not touch those!" An angry weasel doctor screamed while rushing up to Sonic's bed. He was slightly taller than Sonic; he had dark brown fur black eyes, and sported a green smock unlike most doctors.

He grabbed on to Sonic's arms and ordered him to stay still. Sonic looked at him upon hearing his command, and instantly became annoyed. Hearing someone command him to stop, to hold still was something Sonic could not tolerate. The thought of being held in place or being restricted against his will caused him to lose it.

A loud scream of terror was all the doctor could let out as a strong wind began to swirl around Sonic's body. It kicked into a mighty tornado as it sliced at the doctor and then dispersed in a great gust of power. The doctor was sent flying into the wall of the room knocked unconscious with various cuts on his body. Sonic then jumped of the bed the aura of wind still present around him. He at once said to the doctor.

"I don't know who you are or how I got here, but one things for sure, never think you can hold contain me, or next time I won't be so nice. Sonic said staring at the doctor emotionlessly.

After he was done making his point known, Sonic turned and dashed out the room. Yet once Sonic had left a nurse came to the room. She was a white rabbit with blue eyes and a pink uniform on, that fit rather well, and a clipboard in her hand being held to her chest.

"Doctor are you in here I have come to assist you with the check up." She said peering into the room. "Oh my goodness." Was what she said as she seen the doctor. Rushing to his aid, she at once shock him in an effort to get the doctor to regain consciousness.

After a moment the doctor began to stir and awaken. "Doctor Lansu are you all right?" She said with great worry.

"Yes I'm fine nurse Alice just a few cuts nothing severe." He responded.

"That's good to know." She sighed with relief.

She began to look around the room feeling as though something was missing, then it dawned on her.

"Doctor Lansu, where is the patient?" She said quite concerned.

The doctor then stood up and gasped as he remembered what had happened.

"Put the hospital on high alert we have runaway patient!" He said with great fear as he hit a red button in the room and a loud alarm sounded.

ELSE WERE IN THE HOSPITAL CAF`E.

Blaze had just finished paying for lunch.

"That will be ten oh eight." The cashier said with a smile. Blaze then reached into her side pants pocket and pulled out her wallet, she then handed the man a ten and a dime. He took the money and then handed her a receipt and her change, as he thanked her for her business. She then grabbed her tray and started to walk back to Sonic's room. Blaze looked at the tray and then smiled as she thought to herself.

"Sonic should be waking up soon, the doctor said, and if I know Sonic he will be pretty happy to see me with these chilidogs. Hmph… I hope he's ok." She sighed.

Yet then the hospital intercom began to sound as it said.

"Attention all staff patient of room 707, Sonic the Hedgehog has escaped and is loose in the hospital. He must be captured and restrained, be warned he is quite dangerous and extremely quick. Be very cautious."

Once the intercom had stopped several doctors and nurses blasted through the café bumping into Blaze at the same time, causing her to trip, fortunately she was able to catch the tray before it hit the ground. She stood up and then gasped.

"Uh oh, if Sonic's awake with all those people after him… I better find him before he accidentally hurts anybody." With that said, she at once dashed of after the mob of staff.

She then stopped and stared at the tray before she stated "I better make a quick stop first" As she changed direction and rushed of.

BACK IN THE HALLWAYS OF THE HOSPITAL

Doors were flying open throughout the hallway yet no one could be seen opening them. Sonic was opening the doors, checking the rooms, and dashing out so quickly to anyone not blessed with the ability to see life in slow motion at will it looked as if the wind was blowing all the doors open at once. Soon after checking all the rooms on five floors of the hospital Sonic stopped to think.

"Hmph… Well its obvious I'm in some kind of clinic but I don't see Blaze anywhere… Could Eggman have possibly…? No, I can't think like that, I know she's ok she is a cat after all I am pretty sure she has 9 lives anyway. Besides she has got to be here somewhere I just have to find her, maybe if I should check…"Sonic was then cut of by the yell of a large mob.

"There he is grab him!" One doctor stated, as the mob rushed at Sonic.

After seeing this Sonic instantly began to accelerate as he ran away from the mob. They immediately chased after him. Sonic was in shock as to why so many people were after him, he tried to lose them by going down a nearby hallway to the left but quickly made a U turn as he noticed it was blocked of by several nurses. He then barreled down a hallway on the right but it proved to be a dead end as Sonic turned around he cringed as he was now surrounded by nurses and doctors.

"There's no where to run now sir just calm down and will put you back in your room." One of the nurses said.

Thinking he was going to be restrained again Sonic quickly spoke up.

"Sorry, but no way am I letting you guys tie me to that bed again." He said taking a fighting stance, ready for who ever was dumb enough to rush at him first.

The staff began to back down seeing that Sonic was serious, and would no doubt be able to take them down with little effort. Yet three large and burly doctors ran forward to attack Sonic.

One was a yak with a long beard, and stubby horns, and yellow gloves. The second was a gorilla with red eyes, and a stethoscope around his neck. The third was a bear with large claws, a black pear of shoes, and a white mask over his mouth. Sonic smirked as they came for him.

The bear tried to grab him from the right, but Sonic simply side stepped to the left and avoided his attack, Sonic then gave him a swift chop to the back of his neck and knocked him out. The yak then attempted to charge Sonic head on. Yet Sonic just held up his left hand, and stopped him in his tracks, Sonic then simply pushed him down head first into the ground instantly taking him out, but before Sonic could smile at this the gorilla doctor grabbed him in a strong hold, and began to squeeze. Sonic winced at this as the doctor began to grin. Yet after a moment Sonic just smirked, and said.

"Is that all you got I thought a gorilla would be stronger." Sonic said laughing.

The doctor was instantly upset by this, but before he could do anything Sonic broke his grip and delivered a swift kick to his side an the gorilla hit the floor. Sonic then stood up and said.

"Well anyone else up for a shot.' Sonic spoke eagerly.

The rest of the staff began to shrink back at this in fear they were next, then suddenly a voice rang out.

"Stop this right now Sonic!" Blaze said quite annoyed.

Sonic turned and instantly saw Blaze standing there; he at once without thinking rushed up to her and embraced her in a caring hug.

"Blaze your alright I was worried something had happened to you." He said caringly.

She began to blush realizing that Sonic was hugging her so closely she couldn't help but return the hug and say "I'm fine how are you?"

He replied "I 'm great now that I know your ok."

"I am glad to hear that." She stated. Afterwards she quickly punched him in the head sending Sonic rolling to the ground.

The rest of the staff watched in shock at this.

"Ouch! Blaze what was that for." He yelled in anger.

"For attacking the hospital staff, you idiot. Really what kind of hero attacks people trying to help him?"

"But I…" Sonic was then cut of.

"I don't want any excuses just apologize to them now, and I will take you back to your room." Blaze stated seriously.

Sonic looked at her and knew she was right. "Sorry everyone for the misunderstanding I thought you trying to hold me captive our something" He said slightly embarrassed.

The remaining staff looked at him and smiled.

"It's all right no ones really hurt, just next time please try to be more cooperative." One doctor said.

"No prob." Sonic said as Blaze began to escort him back to his room.

"You're such a hand full sometimes you know that." Blaze sighed.

"Yea but you know it was fun anyway." Stated with his usual smile.

"Yea well, you must be hungry after that little run. Up for some chilidogs?" Blaze said with a smirk as she looked at him.

"Really? Oh yea. Were can we get um?" He said jumping up and down with glee.

"Well I bought some and left them in your room; if we run they should still be warm." Blaze said playfully.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go eat." Sonic said as they both rushed to the door.

Yet they were caught of guard by what happened next. When they opened the door Tails, Marine, Knuckles, and Rouge were already inside.

"Sonic your all right." Tails said as he and Marine rushed up to Sonic and hugged him.

"Yea I'm fine you two, what are you guys doing here anyway?' Sonic said.

"We came to help you, so you better be appreciative." Rouge stated slightly upset.

"Thanks guys for coming, but its ok really, right now I 'm just really hung…" Sonic stopped as he looked at Knuckles.

Knuckles licked his fingers as he finished of the last chilidog. Everyone then began to look at him with anger, as all Knuckles said was "what" before Sonic jumped him in rage.

AND THERE YOU GO CHAPTER 6 I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT AS IT TOOK A WILHE TO FINISH IT. REMEMBER REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I REALLY ENJOY KNOWING WHAT THE READERS THINK OF THE STORY, GOOD OR BAD YOUR OPINIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY TAKE A MINUTE AS I AM IN NEED OF SOME REST.

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER _**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	7. Chapter 7 confession

THE DARK WINDS CHAPTER 7 CONFESSION

DISCLAMER; IF YOUR READING THIS YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW I DON'T OWN SONIC, ITS CHARATERS BELONG TO SEGA SO FOR FUTURE REFERENCE AND THIS GO'S FOR ALL MY STORIES AND THEIR CHAPTERS THAT INVOLVE SEGA CHARACTERS **I DON'T OWN THEM!**

Hey everyone I'm back and ready to update so get ready for some more DARK WINDS!

"Sir are you sure that you needed to come here personally, he is just one agent?" A tall man in a black suit said while pulling up to a hospital and at once stepping out of the pure black Lexus to open the back door.

"Nonsense Simon he is one of our top agents and a world wide hero. It is only right that I come to check on his condition." Another tall man with white hair said as he stepped out of the car.

BACK IN SONIC'S ROOM

"Seriously! Next time you should you should ask before you take something that doesn't belong to you." Rouge said while bandaging up Knuckle's head.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know those were Sonic's chilidogs?" Knuckles said putting an ice pack on his head trying not to wince in pain, while also sporting a black eye.

"Hmph… Maybe next time you will ask before you eat some one else's food. If I hadn't stopped Sonic, you would be much worse of **KNUCKLE HEAD**!" Blaze yelled with fire in her eyes, after thinking about what he did.

"Look sorry, my bad I hadn't gotten to eat lunch yet so I was hungry." Knuckles stated with little remorse if any.

"Hey don't tell me, Sonics the one who hasn't eaten in three days, tell him, you're sorry." Blaze said glaring at Knuckles.

Knuckles looked at Blaze and cringed in fright at the anger on her face. He figured if he didn't do as told he would end up with a serious burning foot mark in his butt, so he then turned to Sonic, and began to say.

"Yo... Uuh … Sorry Sonic, I had no idea you were that hungry man." Knuckles said holding his head with his right hand trying to look as sincere as possible.

Sonic looked at Knuckles with shock on his face. It wasn't the fact that he had apologized to him, that caught him of guard, but the fact that he had been so rough with him over such a little thing like that. Sonic then dropped his head at hearing this; he then turned his head away from his friends in shame of himself.

Everyone looked at Sonic with concern, they had never seen him so down before, and they all began to see that something was very wrong. Everything was quiet until Tails spoke up.

"Sonic… Are you feeling ok?" Tails spoke rather distrate.

Sonic began to think about what he had just heard Tails say. He was feeling as if he was becoming more and more aggressive nowadays since his fight with Eggman; he attacked the hospital staff, he was even starting to lash out at his friends who had come to help him. He felt low, as if he was turning into a monster and it was happening quickly. He looked at each one of them and seen the looks on their faces.

Tails looked worried as if a new invention of his was ready to detonate with deadly side effects. Knuckles looked upon Sonic with tension ready to go another round and take him down if need be. Rouge and Marine both had a similar look of pure shock at his behavior in as long as they had known Sonic he was a guy that was always stable and caring, but now he was starting to seem like he was losing himself. Yet what seemed to hurt him the worst of all was Blaze's expression. Her face was marked with utter fear and sadness. He had never seen her so shaken, and it was because of him. He then knew that deep down the darkness he felt in himself was growing and was starting to affect his friends.

More silence was all that came from the room. Yet then Sonic looked at everyone once more as he began to open his mouth, but was cut of by the room door opening.

"Well I see you have regained consciousness Sonic that's good to see." The man said with a small yet warm smile, as he walked in the room with another right behind him.

Everyone looked at the two men and then instantly yelled in shock.

"Commander G.U.N!" They all screamed quite surprised.

The commander looked at everyone with slight embarrassment; he was not expecting to get such a shocked reaction to his presence. Things were thus awkward for a moment until Blaze spoke up.

"Commander G.U.N, may I ask, what brings you here? I hope my report was up to code." Blaze said trying to be as respectful to her boss as possible.

The commander looked at her and smiled. He knew that his agents were very stiff around him since the war with the Black Arms, but since then he had become more laid back in order to keep tension around him low, but they were all still having trouble adjusting to his new attitude, and a new recruit like Blaze was no exception. He then spoke.

"Ad ease, recruit no need for such formality, and your report was quite well done nice work." He said warmly.

Blaze looked at him as she heard this and quickly became a tad embarrassed as she began to relax. Everyone then began to loosen up after seeing her. Sonic then looked at the commander and said.

"Sir why are you here then, you really didn't need to come here." He said quite concerned as to why his boss would leave such a busy job like his just to come and see him.

"Hey hedgehog watch your tone when you address the commander you should be beyond honored to have the commander come down here to personally check your condition." Simon said rather angry.

Everyone then looked at Simon with a small sweat drop coming down their heads unimpressed by what he just said.

"It's quite alright Simon, Sonic is just curious as to why we came to visit him. No need to be so angry." The commander reasoned.

Hearing the commander say this Simon instantly apologized for his outburst and sat down in an empty seat by the door, rather embarrassed.

"Well now then, as you all may have realized I do have another reason for the visit besides checking on you Sonic. That would be the things in the report it's self. Blaze you stated that something happened to Sonic, would you mind explaining?" The commander said with a slightly more serious tone.

Hearing the commander ask her to explain what happened to Sonic was something she wasn't expecting nor wanted to do, but she knew that the commander at least deserved an explanation of what transpired. She was about to open her mouth to speak when Sonic spoke out.

"I believe it would be best if I explain sir." Sonic said sounding rather upset.

Blaze, and the commander as well as everyone else in the room looked at Sonic with shock, yet the commander understood that Sonic had a very serious look about this, and thus the commander responded with a firm nod of his head to show his approval. Sonic noticed this and at once began to speak again saying.

"What Blaze witnessed was Dark Sonic when she said something strange happened to me." Sonic stated emotionlessly.

"Who is Dark Sonic?" The commander asked quite curious.

"Yes Sonic, please tell us what's going on, so we can help you." Blaze said with worry.

"I'm sorry, but you can't help me with this problem Blaze." Sonic sighed.

Blaze gazed at Sonic with hurt in her eyes. She was starting to think that Sonic thought she was too afraid of him now to help, but she couldn't say this as the only thing to come from her mouth was "why."

Sonic looked at her and tried to turn away as he saw she was hurt by his last comment. He then responded.

"You don't understand, it's not that easy Blaze. Dark Sonic isn't something you can just stop." Sonic said with hesitation.

"Then please Sonic help me understand, were partners and you're my best friend I can't just sit back and watch you suffer like that." Blaze said as tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Sonic then gazed at her unsure of what to say. Everyone else gawked at them waiting for one of them to speak again eyes locked on them ready for anything to happen. Tails then started too whispered to Marine.

"Pretty intense don't you think Marine?" Tails said with great focus.

Yet he got no response from her. Upon not hearing anything Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Simon, and the commander all turned to face her.

"Oy, you dingo's say some thin?" Marine said with her face glued to a Nintendo ds lite hitting various buttons at the same time.

They all jaw dropped and fell over as they seen this. Then Rouge slapped her in the back of the head as she told her to stop being rude and pay attention, Marine whimpered in pain as they all turned back to Sonic and Blaze whom had not noticed them. Then Sonic began to say.

"Dark Sonic is a part of me he's been a part of me for a while now." Sonic said in shame.

"What do you mean he's a part of you?" Blaze asked now very confused.

Everyone seemed to share her confusion they to wanted to know what he meant and waited for his answer. Sonic then said.

"You are all aware that I can use the chaos emeralds right. Ever since then I have felt a strong connection to them, and the chaos energy itself. Though it really started to affect me after my battles with Perfect Chaos, and the Biolizard. I then used chaos control, and learned to tap into the chaos power at will, but to be honest the chaos powers had been surging through me ever since the first time I touched an emerald greatly increasing my power. Yet there's something else, in every fight I have ever been in I have always held back most of my power." Sonic sighed.

Everyone heard this and was instantly in shock, if Sonic had been holding back in every fight he had ever been in, how strong is he then? This was the question that was on everyone's mind, but another question was just as deeply entrenched, was why did Sonic hold back? Sonic looked at them and could instantly tell what they were thinking, he then spoke.

"You're probably asking yourselves why I would hold back. The reason I have always held back is, the fear that I will lose control of that with held power, and that power is Dark Sonic."

Everyone was caught of guard by what Sonic had told them, none could form words until Knuckles said "how?" Sonic responded.

"I don't really know when he formed, or how he did, but I do know that if I don't keep him sealed away he will destroy everything in his path, and no one will be able to stop him. Sonic said gravely.

"I'm sure your just over reacting Sonic, if we can match up to Super Sonic I'm pretty sure we can take Dark Sonic to. Knuckles said proudly. His and Shadow's super forms were powerful and on par with even Super Sonic.

Everyone heard him and began to settle down, realizing Knuckles had a point. Yet Sonic simply stated.

"I told you I've been holding back, if I were to lose myself completely to Dark Sonic the limiters I put on his power would be removed, and his power alone without the emeralds would be far more then that of the Super Sonic you know." Sonic stated with the utmost severity.

Everyone then began to look pale as they heard this, they figured Sonic was stronger than he let on but to think he was that powerful was truly frightening. Simon then stated.

"You can't be serious, if that is true than you are far too dangerous for us to allow your existence. Commander I say we take him out now before he goes's awall. Simon yelled pulling out a gun an pointing it at Sonic's head ready to pull the trigger.

Sonic looked at him and dropped his head as if ready to except the bullet, but then a fire ball shot the gun out of Simon's hand, Sonic then looked up to see Blaze standing in front him.

"I don't care if Sonic has held back in every fight; I don't care if he can destroy the universe. Sonic is my friend and he has always been there when I needed him and you can bet I will do the same for him." Blaze spoke sternly with a glare aimed at Simon.

"Oy that's it Blaze don't let um try an off blue, he's your mate after all. Marine said as strongly as she could.

Sonic then gazed at Blaze and she then began to blush as that sentence could be thought of two ways. Seeing this Rouge immediately back handed Marine again quickly shutting her up. After which Tails spoke up.

"Sir if I may, Sonic has been able to control Dark Sonic for along time now and very rarely has Sonic transformed into him, and when he did he was angered by someone that hurt his friends, so thus far Dark Sonic can't be considered a real earthly threat as he hasn't attacked any innocents." Tails said calmly.

"Sir you can't be considering." Simon was then cut of by the commander who looked at Sonic and stated.

"Quiet Simon. Sonic and his friends have saved this world more times than we can count and he has always put his life on the line to do so therefore it's only natural that we continue to trust him and help all we can." He said as he smiled at Sonic.

Sonic couldn't help but smile back at this as he thanked the commander for the confidence he had in him. The commander just nodded as he told Sonic he had to return to base and expected to see Sonic there as soon as he was up to it, and then walked out. Simon with a glare walked out as well. Sonic then gazed back at Blaze and the others and began to speak.

"Thanks guys if it wasn't for you I would." He was cut of as Blaze put her finger over his mouth.

"There's no need to thank us." Blaze said as she then hugged Sonic.

Sonic was caught of guard with this but quickly returned the hug, while fighting back the tears in his eyes. Blaze noticed this and instantly began to purr as she hugged him tighter.

"Alright thing are getting way to mushy in here so its time I take my leave." Knuckles said as he jumped out the window.

"You take care of blue boy now kitten." Rouge said as she followed Knuckles.

"Don't go an have to much fun you bunch of buggers before I have to separate you two." Marine said with a wicked smirk. As she to hopped out the window.

"Yea Sonic if you need us just call and will be with you in a heart beat you get better and we will see you at base." Tails said as he flew out the window and started his plane with Marine in back as they took of.

Sonic and Blaze then broke the hug and gazed at each other. Sonic then grabbed Blaze's hand and said.

"Thank you Blaze I am really glad you're my partner. Sonic said with a caring tone.

Blaze then felt herself heat up as she was beginning to turn red, she turned her head in an attempt to hide this as she said.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you Sonic, but now it's time for you to get some rest." Blaze said as she laid Sonic down and covered him with his blanket.

"Hey Blaze will you be here when I wake up?" Sonic asked trying to keep his eyes open.

"Of course now you get some rest ok. Blaze said softly as she rubbed his fore head.

It was only a moment before he was asleep upon seeing this Blaze then closed the door to the room as she walked back to his side.

AND THERE GOES CHAPTER SEVEN TOOK A FEW DAYS BUT I THINK IT WORKED OUT OF, COURSE I WOULD LOVE TO SEE WHAT THE READERS THOUGHT OF IT SO PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU FEEL UP TO IT.

Until next chapter_** STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Partners

THE DARK WINDS CHAPTER 8 Partners

DISCLAMER; I DON'T OWN SONIC, YADA, YADA, YADA.

Yo what's up everyone heatx here, back with more of THE DARK WINDS, I got some new reviews and just wanted to say thanks for taking the time to tell me what you think. Also from what I've seen and read about Sonic he has always seemed to be holding back when he fought,(refusing to go at full speed or use his chaos powers for example) so I began to think how strong would Dark Sonic be, and to add more to it Dark Sonic probably does not need the chaos emeralds… But enough of my rambling back to the story.

"Finally…Were home, that was the worst trip I have ever been on." Shade said rather relieved, as she stepped up to a large door hidden behind a sliding wall in an empty building.

"Hmph… Whatever, it wasn't that bad." Shadow said with his usual attitude, following her.

"Are you kidding Shadow, were we even on the same boat?" Shade stated in disbelief.

"Yes and the mission was rather routine. To be honest it was actually fun." Shadow said with a smirk thinking back to his previous destruction.

"The mission wasn't the problem; I was referring to the boat ride back." She said.

"Why? The boat ride was pretty easy if you ask me." Shadow said quite normally as if the ride had been the easy part.

"Not for me! All that swaying back and forth drove me crazy I nearly lost my dinner back there." Shade said rather upset.

Shadow just looked at her for a moment, Shade was usually a very calm and level headed woman, and she was quiet and reserved, only speaking when needed. She actually reminded him a lot of himself, and he found this rather interesting, he enjoyed being around her more than he let on, which is precisely why he picked her as his partner. Yet this behavior was new to him, thus the only way he thought to respond was with his eyebrow raised, confused as to why such a thing would affect a warrior like her.

Shade instantly noticed Shadow's expression and at once turned and straightened herself blushing slightly. She then began to respond.

"So… Shall we head inside now the commander is most likely awaiting our report?" Shade said trying to regain her composer.

Shadow responded with a slightly still confused "Yea," as he followed her into the base.

The G.U.N base was usually a place very few people knew about let alone could get into. Yet it had many entrances and locations, but almost all of them were so well hidden that if you didn't know were they were at exactly you would have an easier time locating Bigfoot swimming in a pond in the middle of the Goby dessert, which was ironic as there was an entrance to a base located in that very place with a Bigfoot robot guarding the entrance.

Shadow and Shade walked inside the door behind the sliding wall, and then found themselves in a small empty white room. Shadow and Shade then both placed their hands to the walls and stated their names. A computerized voice answered back by saying. "Axcess granted, welcome back agents."

The floor of the room then opened up as they began descending into the base through a clear tunnel. The tunnel was quite large as they could both fit in it rather well. They were given a clear view of the many levels of the base as they descended. The first level contained a vast amount of vehicles, ranging from hi-tech planes, and tanks to motor cycles, one of which was Shadow's and he smiled at seeing it. The second floor contained the weapons used by all the agents. There were bazookas, swords, and guns everywhere you looked making it a very dangerous room to let your guard down in. Next was the third floor which was the testing ground. This was where all the new technology used by G.U.N was developed. Everywhere you looked there was something amazing going on, people were using belts to turn invisible an make barriers. (Note: a little something from the nocturnus clan from Sonic chronicles and the dark brotherhood.) Shade laughed at this proudly to herself as it was her people's tech they were improving on. Yet the forth floor seemed to catch both Shadow and Shade's attention. It was the training grounds; it contained hundreds of new agents testing their skills in many ways. They were dodging gun fire on obstacle courses, going over formation plans that were mandatory for all agents to know, but the most interesting to Shadow and Shade was the sparing dojo. They saw several new recruits going head to head testing there own skills against each other. Shadow and Shade then looked at one another an smirked. Shade then spoke up.

"Brings back memories huh Shadow." Shade said smiling at him.

"Sure does." Shadow stated matching her grin.

"You remember how we became partners I trust." Shade spoke as she looked him in the eyes warmly.

"How could I forget one of the most entertaining days of my life?" Shadow said as his eyes focused on her completely.

They both then began to think back to the day they became partners.

FLASH BACK.

It was just another day for Shadow, as he walked though the various hallways of the base quite bored. He had just left the commander's office and was quite annoyed by what he had told him as he remembered.

"Shadow your one of our top agents that's a fact but you lack a partner to back you up." The commander stated as calmly as humanly possible.

"Hmph… No thanks a partner would only slow me down." Shadow stated in his usual cocky way.

"I know how good you are Shadow but everyone needs help every now and again." The commander spoke as he looked at Shadow.

"I said, I was fine without one sir, as you are well aware, I work best alone." Shadow said turning his head away from the man slightly upset that he would insult him by saying he needed a partner.

"It looks like I'm not getting anywhere… So how about this Shadow, we have a bunch of new promising recruits starting today, why don't you go down and check them out." The commander sighed in defeat as he said this.

Shadow looked at the commander still upset but then remembered he had nothing better to do so agreed and walked out.

Shadow was now at the door of the training room and slowly walked in. he watched uninterestedly at the many new recruits as he walked by. Few were able to dodge the gun fire on the obstacle course and those who did were quickly stopped by the next hazard in front, be it a pitfall, or hidden wall.

Shadow continued unimpressed by how the new recruits were unable to grasp the simple formations of G.U.N agents. He was starting to really regret coming here, until something caught him by surprise as he came to the dojo. He turned slightly to the left as he dodged a large man who had been sent hurdling through the air. Shadow then rushed inside the dojo in an effort to find out why the man had suddenly taken flight. As he walked in he was shocked to find that recruits were gathering in a circle around someone, and quickly being sent skyward. Yet the surprises didn't stop there as Shadow saw the one responsible for this, it was none other than Shade the echidna, a woman whom he had met a few months ago during his adventures with Sonic against the Nocturnus, and Eggman. Needles to say Shadow was burdened with many questions, but the main one seemed to be, why was she here beating on G.U.N soldiers? Shadow decided that he was better of taking the direct approach to his question and at once dashed up to her.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Shadow said as he came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hmph, sneaking up from behind won't do you any good." Shade said arrogantly as she let of a round house kick at Shadow without looking at him.

He at once blocked the kick with his left hand and caught her foot at the same time. This caught her by surprise but what was more surprising was that Shadow wasn't done yet, as he quickly threw her by her leg sending her flying to the left. She caught herself in mid air and then back flipped to her feet.

"I see your not just some pitiful human, but don't think that I will lose to… Wait I know you. Is that you Shadow the Hedgehog? Shade said in awe.

"Hmph took you long enough to notice, but yes it is me." Shadow said rather unenthusiastically.

"Well this is a shock, what are you doing here Shadow?" Shade said still quite surprised to see him.

"I should be asking you the same question." Shadow said highly annoyed.

"I 'm a new recruit of G.U.N, and you Shadow?" Shade now said with a hint of attitude, to match his.

"I've been a top G.U.N agent for two years now." Shadow stated with pride.

"Wow, I had no idea you were a top agent, quite impressive hedgehog. Yet what brings you to the new recruits training ground?" Shade said.

"Hmph, if you must know I'm here to check out the new recruits. Better yet why were you attacking them all just now?" Shadow retorted.

"Oh you saw that? Well to tell you the truth I was getting rather bored with the training session today so, I decided to test the strength of the other recruits." Shade said with a hint of embarrassment as she put her right hand behind her head.

"Well I see it wasn't that entertaining." Shadow said as he looked at the numerous amounts of knocked out soldiers.

"Yea it was rather boring… Hey you're a strong warrior would you mind sparing with me?" Shade said with a smirk as she began to assume her fighting stance.

"You honestly don't think you can beat do you?" Shadow said with his cockiness in full effect as he assumed his own stance.

"You never know." Shade said as she rushed towards him.

Shade immediately tried to punch him but Shadow just blocked her with his arm, seeing this Shade then quickly switched into a round house, but Shadow ducked the kick and instantly countered with an upper cut, yet Shade saw it coming and simply back flipped to avoid it. Yet before Shade could fully gain her footing Shadow rushed up to her and delivered a series of lightning fast punches to her body, she winced at this as she started to falter holding her stomach, Shadow then raised his hand ready to delver a finisher but, before he could Shade sweep kicked him causing him start to fall to the ground yet before he did Shade let of another round house sending Shadow sailing. Shadow then caught himself and landed firmly on the ground. They both then looked at each other for a moment waiting for the other to make the next move. Shadow then spoke up.

"You can drop the act now, I know your way stronger than this." Shadow said with a smirk.

"You are holding back as well I see, so your one to talk." Shade added.

"Well what do you say we start having some fun then?" Shadow said.

"Thought you'd never ask." Shade stated as she held up her wrist thus producing a sword made with purple energy.

Shadow then instantly brought out a modified silver hand gun from behind his back. They stared at each other for a moment, and then they both rushed forward. Shadow quickly fired of several shots from his gun at Shade. Seeing this she instantly began deflecting them with her sword. This was all part of Shadows plan as he immediately teleported behind her and was about to fire of another shot, but before he could do so Shade disappeared from sight. Shadow looked around himself in an effort to locate her but could not seem to find her. Shade then reappeared in midair on his left as she brought down her leg in a powerful kick. Shadow seen this and was barely able to bring his arm up in time to block it. The clash of the two warriors caused a shock wave to pulse through the base. They both winced in pain at this as both jumped back away from each other. They then smiled at one another as they rushed at each other again shouting.

Shadow shouted out "Shadow Spreader." As he began to accelerate, causing 5 afterimages to appear behind him. Shade at the same time shouted leech blade, as she brought her sword to her face, it turned blue and grew to twice its size, as she ran towards Shadow. He then raised his hand and fired of a shot that came out with so much speed and power that it created 5 afterimages of its own. Shade then slashed at Shadow so quickly one slice looked like it lasted for hours. The two attacks then collided, Shade was able to block 4 bullets but the 5th one hit her in her right arm, Shadow was only able to back up a little to dodge half of her swing, but the sword still sliced deep into his right arm an shoulder. They both jumped back from each other, holding their arms trying to endure the pain. Shade then spoke up.

"Agh… Not bad Shadow but looks like you couldn't completely dodge my sword." Shade said trying not to think about her arm as blood was running down it.

"Agh… Well what about you? I doubt that wound is pleasant." Shadow said with a wince as he felt his own blood running from his shoulder and to his back.

"Yea looks like were both pretty messed up. What do you say we finish this with one last shot?" Shade said with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan, lets do it." Shadow said mirroring her grin.

They both then raised their left arms for one last attack. Shade's sword began to glow green as she held it up. Shadow's hand and gun began to glow yellow as he pointed it at her direction. They looked into each others eyes once more as they let of their attacks shouting out again. Shade yelled LEECH WAVE! As she sliced the air causing, a blade of pure energy to fly towards Shadow. Shadow then yelled out CHAOS SHOT! As his gun fired of a large energy blast that barreled towards Shade. The two attacks exploded when they came in contact and sent a massive shock wave through the entire base, forcing most G.U.N personnel to grab a hold of something to avoid being blown away. Through the smoke one figure was still standing as the other was on the ground. When the smoke cleared the figures were identifiable, the few new recruits that were able to remain within the dojo watched as the standing figure walked over to the figure on the floor and reached out its hand.

"Need a hand there Shade?" Shadow said with a now caring expression on his face.

"Sure, thanks Shadow." Shade said with a smile aimed at him, as he pulled her up.

"No, thank you Shade that was one of the most entertaining fights I've had in a while. You are truly a strong opponent." Shadow said in a respectful tone.

"Wow, Shadow that's really sweet of you to say, and I really enjoyed it to. Shade said with a slight blush.

"Indeed that was splendid." A voice spoke out of nowhere.

They both turned around to find the commander looking at them from behind a glass window in the wall.

"What are you doing here sir?" Shade said quite surprised.

"I was watching the whole time and my dear I must say you are more then ready to join our elite agents." He said proudly.

"Really, Thank you sir I won't let you down." Shade stuttered still in shock.

"There's just one problem, you will need to find a partner. An since you are very new to our ranks you will need to find one on your level with at least two years of experience, but who could you find. Hmmm…" The commander said as he rubbed his chin looking at Shadow.

Shadow saw this and instantly sighed as he knew what was coming next, but he was shocked when Shade began to speak.

"With all do respect sir I don't think I don't need a partner, as I work best alone." Shade said looking at the commander.

Both he and Shadow were taken of guard by this, but mostly Shadow as he said the thing, not to long ago. Shade then instantly began to speak again.

"Yet… If I had to have a partner, the only one I would accept would be agent Shadow sir." Shade said as she smiled at Shadow.

The commander and Shadow both gawked at her after hearing her response. The commander then stated "Well that's fine with me, but it's Shadow who makes the final decision." The commander said as he looked at Shadow.

Shadow then turned away from the two of them as he stated.

"Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice… Fine I'll do it. Shadow said with a slight blush on his face.

"Then it's settled from this day forward Shadow, and Shade you're both partners." The commander said with a huge smile aimed at the two of them.

The two then looked each other in the eye and smiled as they shook hands.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"Good times a Shadow." Shade said looking at him with a smile.

"Yea that was something." Shadow said returning her smile.

"Oh were here." Shade said as her and Shadow landed in the commander's office.

"Hello Shadow and Shade I'm glad your back how was your mission the commander stated." With a warm smile.

"Hmph, perfect as always." Shadow said with a smirk.

"I'm glad because I've a big job for you." The commander said as he handed them a folder.

"What so soon we haven't even given you are full report yet, why the rush?" Shade said rather confused.

"I am sorry agents but this a very important job and with agent Sonic in the Hospital we are short on top agents." The commander stated with a hint of worry.

"Wait, Sonic's in the hospital, why?" Shadow stated in a rather worried tone.

"There were some complications during agent Sonic's and agent Blaze's mission, but I will brief you on our way." The commander stated as he got up from his chair.

"Wait, you're coming to sir?" Shade said in shock.

"Why yes I am coming along to take charge of the mission. We just need to pick up some one on are way." The commander stated as he Shadow and Shade boarded a helicopter.

"Who?" Both Shade and Shadow said as the helicopter took of.

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL, IN SONIC'S ROOM.

"Umm… What a beautiful day." Blaze said as she opened the window in the room and began to breathe in the air. This day felt like that of a fairy tale, birds were chirping, the sun was bright and there was not a cloud in the sky. Blaze began to relish this moment and slowly let a smile loose from her mouth as she closed her eyes and felt the breeze. She heard aloud sound coming from the room, she turned around to see what was making the racket. It was Sonic snoring loudly proving that he was indeed tired, Blaze began to chuckle slightly as she looked at him, and then turned back towards the window. She loved days like this as it reminded her of how she and Sonic joined G.U.N and became partners.

FLASH BACK

"Your highness the sol emeralds are acting strangely, what's going on?" Gordon stated in fright.

"I don't know what's more annoying? The fact that Gordon persists on referring to me as your highness, or this?" Is what Blaze was thinking as she stood in front of the seven sol emeralds. They were glowing brightly as if ready to blow, causing massive shaking throughout the castle. They then lifted from their pedestals and began to hover around her. Blaze was unable to move as they began to revolve faster causing a blinding light to start engulfing her.

"Oye, Oye, Blaze what's with all the chatter it's lunch time ya know." Marine said as she walked in quite upset that her lunch was being interrupted, she then screamed as the light began to engulf her as well.

"Your highness, miss Marine, look out!" Gordon yelled as he dived for them, but it was too late as they both vanished. He then slammed his fist to the ground as yelled out in anger.

ELSEWERE IN SONIC'S WORLD

It was a gorgeous day as Sonic ran through the mountain side heading for Tails' place when he stopped at the top of the mountain to enjoy the view. Everywhere he looked he saw the beauty of the mountain, there were red, yellow and, orange flowers covering the hillside, it was truly something worth seeing.

"Wow you know I should come here more often… Well better get to Tails' house." Sonic thought to himself, as he took in the view once more before starting to run.

Sonic then felt something strange and began to stop, "What the," Sonic said as he pulled out the blue chaos emerald from his back. It was glowing brightly almost as if it was signaling something to him. Then suddenly a bright flash appeared over head. "What's going on here?" Sonic thought to himself still a bit confused as to why there was a flash just now. He then heard what sounded like something falling, he looked around, but could not find were it was coming from. It then became louder, Sonic looked and was shocked to see that some one was coming right at him, but what really shocked was as the figure came into view he realized who it was.

"Blaze?" Sonic said as he looked up at her.

Seeing this Sonic quickly sprung into action. Sonic jumped into the air and grabbed her, and the sol emeralds, as he cradled her in his arms, he then front flipped and landed on his feet back to the ground. She then opened her eyes slowly, she at once realized she was being held and looked up.

"Hey Blaze long time no see." Sonic said as he gave her a warm smile.

"Sonic is that you?" Blaze said a little shaky as she was still in shock.

"Unless you know another heart stoppingly handsome blue hedgehog." Sonic said playfully.

"It is you; Sonic I'm so glad to see you." Blaze said as she hugged Sonic tightly emitting a little bit of heat, so that she was comfortably warm to the touch.

Blaze wouldn't admit it but she had felt quite empty and lonely since Sonic left her world after they recovered the jeweled scepter from the two Eggmen. She had really missed having him around, he made her life not some fated duty to protect a bunch of glorified rocks but an adventure that always lead to a wondrous feeling of freedom, and she needed that more than she knew.

Sonic was caught of guard by this. Blaze was usually very reserved and quiet when it came to people. Yet now she was out right hugging him. He felt her warmth and how she smelled like lilac and couldn't help but return the hug. Truth be told he had missed her as well, it was no fun running around the world at hypersonic speeds battling monsters and robots if he didn't have his fiery friend watching his back. She gave him some one to talk to as he ran at high speeds, Tails couldn't keep up and Shadow usually never liked to laugh and chat. After a few minutes they broke the hug, and gazed at each other, Sonic then placed Blaze on the ground. Both of them were blushing heavily now. Blaze then spoke up.

"Thanks for the help Sonic." Blaze said still with a red color on her face.

"No problem Blaze, but why are you here?" Sonic said trying to hide his own red coloring.

"I don't know the sol emeralds brought me here but I need to get back quickly." She said in a rushed voice, remembering what she was doing before being teleported.

"Well, you picked a great time to drop in actually; I was heading to Tails' place right now to give him the last chaos emerald. Sonic said as he held up the blue emerald to her.

"No way! But why does he need the emeralds?" Blaze said in awe at this.

"He needs them to power this new generator he made for G.U.N. Ever since me him and Knuckles joined them after the whole Black Arms thing he's been really into it. Speaking of which I better get back the commander is on his way to pick it up. Sonic said as he scooped up Blaze in his arms and jetted of for Tails' place.

TAILS WORKSHOP

"Good morning Mr. Prower how are you today." The commander said to the fox.

"Great commander I can't wait to show you my new generator, I just have to wait for Sonic to bring the last emerald." Tails said with glee as he thought about it.

"I'm quite sure your invention will be amazing my boy, but I do have one question have you and Sonic found your partners yet?" The commander stated with hope in his voice.

"Sorry sir, but no, it's been hard since, Knuckles has Rouge, and Shadow now has Shade, and since me and Sonic can't be partners, are answer isn't just going to fall out of the sky. Tails said.

"I see, my boy it's not that we don't want you to be Sonic's partner, it's just that he is a front line fighter and you tend to cling to the technology based, so you two would not be able to work in your own elements." The commander stated with disappointment in his voice.

All of a sudden a loud scream echoed though the air. "What's that?" Tails said as he looked around. Then it got louder, he looked as a figure came and crashed down upon him, stirring up a huge dust cloud. As the dust cleared a voice said.

"Oye were am I? This sure aint the palace lunch room." Marine said trying to get her bearings.

"Ow. What hit me? No way Marine?" Tails said as he looked at the one on his back.

"Oy! Tails that you mate, it's just ripper to see yea." Maine said as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you to Marine, but what are you doing here?" Tails said quite confused.

"Don't have a clue mate I was about to eat lunch with Blaze and next thing I knew I was ere. Hey where blue and miss royal stick in the mud at that.

"Some one call me?" Sonic said as he dashed in placing Blaze down.

"What was that about a stick in the mud Marine?" Blaze said with obvious anger.

"Oy, nothin, queeny." Marine stuttered in fear.

"Wow, Blaze to this is quite a day huh Sonic?" Tails said trying to process it all.

"You can say that again buddy. Hey I got the emerald you mind if we use them to send Blaze and Marine back first?" Sonic stated.

"Is that ok commander?" Tails added.

"Yes it's quite alright but who are these two?" The commander said in slight shock.

"Oh my bad commander, this is Blaze and this is Marine there are friends from another dimension." Sonic said.

They all exclaimed nice to meet you as Tails brought the rest of the emeralds. They were placed with the sol emeralds as they began to glow. Sonic asked the emeralds to send Blaze and Marine back and then said chaos control. Yet the emeralds stopped glowing, "that's weird, that usually does the trick, it's almost as if the emeralds don't want to do it." Sonic said. Yet before they could try anything else a strange black creature with claws appeared and tried to attack, but as soon as it moved Sonic and Blaze had taken it out with a quick shot of wind and fire, once it was gone Tails and Marine quickly pulled out their own scanners and tried to analyze the best's remains, the commander looked at this with interest. Blaze then spoke.

"Well I don't think the emeralds are going to let us go home anytime soon." Blaze stated with a frown.

"Hey don't worry we will find you two away back until then just think of it as a long vacation." Sonic said with a smile trying to cheer up Blaze.

Blaze thanked Sonic and gazed at him warmly smiling as well. Then the commander spoke out.

"That settles it, if you two wouldn't mind sticking around I would like you to join G.U.N as Sonic and Tails new partners. The commander said with a wide grin.

Everyone was caught of guard by this as they all looked at each other, unsure of what to think. Blaze then said "are you sure, you just met us and your offering us jobs as agents?" The commander replied "you fight along Sonic like its second nature Blaze (She began to blush) and you Marine you seem to have a little bit of a tech wizard in you, most assuredly you could help Tails. So how about it."

They all looked at each other again and then smirked as they all turned back to the commander an nodded.

"Good then from now on Sonic, Blaze will be your partner, and Tails Marine shall be yours welcome to G.U.N. The commander stated with pride.

FLASH BACK END.

After remembering this Blaze began to think it's been three months since that day and she really didn't miss her world at all, she was perfectly content being Sonic's partner. She then looked at him again he was still sound asleep, she was about to try and wake him when her communicator went of Blaze walked to the window and then answered it. "Blaze here" she said as a voice spoke back

"Blaze I hate to take you away from Sonic but we have a big mission that I need you on." The commander stated on the other line.

Blaze then began to think to herself, she didn't want to leave Sonic alone but she knew if he was awake he would have told her to go as she would say to him if reversed. She then walked up to Sonic and whispered "I'll be back soon" in his ear before she jumped out of the room window and dashed of, but no sooner had she left a spider like robot slipped through the window and into Sonic's room. It gazed upon him as he laid there asleep, a voice could then be heard as it said commencing phase 2 of the plan.

THERE YOU GO CHAPTER 8 I KNOW YOUR WONDERING WHY IT WAS ALL PRETTY MUCH FLASH BACKS, WELL I FIGURED I HAD TO PUT IN HOW BLAZE AND MARINE GOT THERE AND HOW THEY ALL WERE A PART OF G.U.N, SO I THOUGHT MIGHT AS WELL DO IT NOW. CHAPETERS 9 AND 10 ARE WERE THE STORIES REALLY GOING TO START GETTING INTENSE SO I WANTED TO GET THE FILLER CHAPTERS OUT OF THE WAY, AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT BLACK CREATURE IT WILL BE EXPLAINED SOON ENOUGH. A LITTLE BAD NEWS THOUGH I WILL BE TAKING A BREAK FOR A WHILE AS I WILL BE SUPER BUSY FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL BE BACK SOON ENOUGH

SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER **STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS…**


	9. Chapter 9 Phase 2

THE DARK WINDS CHAPTER 9 Phase 2

I'M BAAAAAAAACK!

YO heatx HERE SORRY FOR THE WAIT EVERYONE, BUT LIKE I SAID I WAS QUITE BUSY. I KNOW I HAVE KEPT YOU WAITING WITH THE CLIFF HANGER FROM LAST CHAPTER SO LET'S PICK UP SHALL WE.

OH YEA... DISCLAMER; I DON'T OWN SONIC YOU KNOW THE REST.

"Target acquired commencing mission." The spiderbot said as it crawled to the front of Sonic's bed ready to pounce.

A voice spoke out saying. "Well done Spidis now finish your mission."

The spiderbot then beeped as it jumped into the air. It exposed its large steel fangs as it aimed them at Sonic. The spider was instantly kicked into the wall and smashed on impact. The voice that commanded the robot then began to speak.

"Spidis respond what is your status? Spidis!" The voice screamed.

"Sorry, he seems to have gone all to pieces, but if you leave your name and number I'll be sure to kick the crap out of you next." Sonic said now standing over the robots remains.

"S-S-S Sonic you're awake so soon?" The voice stated in shock.

"Yea and feeling great, so why don't you just tell me where you are already Eggman and I promise this will be quick, but painful." Sonic stated.

Eggman then thought to himself for a second and then realized something. He then began to state.

"Well Sonic I wasn't expecting you to recover so quickly but I guess you've saved me the trouble of dragging you here." Eggman said.

"What the heck are you talking about Eggman?" Sonic said now annoyed.

"Well Sonic you must be pretty slow after all, incase you haven't noticed you're the only one there Sonic." Eggman said with a laugh.

Sonic then gasped he looked around hoping that Eggman was wrong. He searched the whole room looking for some one to be there but to no avail, he then shouted "where's Blaze?"

"I have her Sonic." Eggman stated boastfully.

"How do I know this isn't a trick Eggman?" Sonic said with worry in his voice.

"If you don't believe me try contacting her then." Eggman said as he pushed a button on his consul causing the remains of the spiderbot to beep as it blocked the signal from Sonic's communicator.

"Blaze come in do you read me? Blaze!" Sonic spoke with only static being heard.

"Convinced now Sonic, if you want her back you will come to my new base in the mystic ruins alone, and I suggest you hurry…" Eggman said as ended the transmission.

Sonic dropped his head "If you've hurt her Eggman, I promise you this, you won't leave alive." He said as his spikes started to rise a little, he then jumped out the window and shot off.

ELSE WHERE ON A WAR TORN BATTLE FIELD

"Well that was easy enough; I thought you said this was a big mission commander?" Shadow said as he threw a nameless soldier aside.

"Yes commander the enemy was rather simple to deal with." Shade said sitting on top of a bunch of knocked out soldiers.

"Admittedly the mission was rather easy but I think that's due to the fact that we had agent Blaze with us." The commander retorted.

"Please commander I am sure you three could have handled it just as well without me." Blaze said as she jumped down from a tank gun.

"No Blaze you were needed to deal with this threat, thanks to you three this is one group of terrorist that won't be a problem anymore." The commander stated proudly.

"As you say sir, I just hope Sonic is alright." Blaze said as she looked away.

Seeing this they all at once tried to comfort her. "He will be fine I'm sure of it." The commander said. "He is a strong warrior and I know a few bumps and bruises won't be enough to slow Sonic down." Shade assured. "Hmph… I hate to admit, but that faker can't be stopped that easily." Shadow added.

"I guess your right. He's probably still sleep." Blaze said a little relieved.

"Well then let's get back already, I'm sure everyone is quite tired and…" The commander said as he was interrupted by his communicator going of. He answered, and a frantic voice answered back.

"Commander we have a problem Sonic is gone!" Knuckles said with shock.

Everyone turned with fright but none more so then Blaze, as they shouted WHAAAT!

"What do you mean Knuckles where is Sonic?" The commander said in fright.

"Sir, me and Tails came to check up on Sonic after we heard about your mission, and when we got here there were the smashed remains of a robot and Sonic was gone." Knuckles spoke trying to calm his self.

"A robot… Eggman must've attacked Sonic. Dang it, I shouldn't have abandoned him." Blaze said filled with guilt.

"No use thinking about it now, let's just find out where Sonic is. Tails is with you right Knuckles is there any clues as to where he may be?" Shadow said as looked to Blaze and spoke into the communicator.

"Yea he's here. Tails you find out where Sonics gone yet?" Knuckles asked.

"Just a few more and… Got it, this robot's previous mission logs show that it came from the mystic ruins, that's our best bet of locating Sonic." Tails said as he stood up.

"Alright then we will head there at once." The commander said firmly as he Blaze, Shade, and Shadow got back into the chopper.

"We will meet you there as soon as we swing back and grab Marine and Rouge." Knuckles said as he and Tails jumped into the tornado and took of.

"Sonic hang on I'm coming." Blaze thought to her self.

ELSEWERE AT THE FRONT OF EGGMAN'S NEW BASE DEEP IN THE MYSTIC RUINS

"Well I guess this is the place." Sonic thought to himself as he gazed upon the base. "Better get moving." Sonic then dashed off the cliff side he was standing on and landed in the middle of the base with a large explosion.

Fire flew up through the base as alarms sounded and lights flashed, Sonic showed no emotion as he began to run, several red droids came into view. They stood at least seven feet tall; they looked like robotic eggs with guns coming from the center of their chests. They at once arose from the floor as they began to shoot at him. Sonic easily dodged them by quick stepping to the left and right, he then increased his speed after this. He then jumped over them, and crashed into them one after the other, with his homing attack. Sonic landed on his feet behind them as they simultaneously hit the ground and exploded with gaping holes in their torsos. Sonic then began to continue his run but ten more droids appeared ready to fire. "This is really starting to piss me of." Sonic said as he ducked just barley missing their attacks. "No more games I've wasted enough time as is." He said as he then began to spin ball in place as blue light gathered around him. He stayed like this for a few more moments, he then spoke.

"LIGHT SPEED ATTACK!" Sonic yelled as he flew forward in a flash of blue light.

There was no time for the robots to even think of moving as Sonic blasted right through them, he continued on as he began mowing through every single obstacle in his path, be it a robot or a six foot thick steel wall. He cut through all of it like light cuts through darkness. The light then stopped inside a large hallway of the base as Sonic emerged from the light, and looked around. "Alright I'm in, but where's Blaze" he thought as he looked for a clue to her location. Just then Eggman's voice came out from an intercom in the wall.

"Nice entrance Sonic, but honestly was rushing through like a man possessed really necessary?" Eggman said with a little emotion.

"You knew this was coming Eggman the minute you took her, now tell me where she is now!" Sonic yelled at the doctor with his anger growing by the second.

"Why she is right there Sonic go and get her if you dare." Eggman said.

A door then opened on Sonic's right. It revealed a small green room with a bright light coming from it and a long clear tube reaching up to the ceiling, and inside it was a figure that was tied up kneeling on the floor. "Blaze!" Sonic said as he rushed inside to the tube, the door quickly closing behind him, yet he paid no heed to this as he had found all that mattered to him now.

"Sonic is that you? I'm so glad your here." She said looking into his eyes almost ready to cry.

"I'm glad you're ok Blaze, now move back a bit I'll get you out of there. Sonic said

Sonic then raised his right hand as wind began to swirl around it, the wind then concentrated into the shape of a knife. "SLICING WIND!" Sonic said as he then cut through the tube and Blaze's restraints at the same time.

Blaze then stood up and instantly hugged Sonic in joy, "thanks Sonic I knew you would come for me." Sonic then returned the hug "no problem Blaze." After a moment, Sonic then broke the hug and said "as much as I enjoy this we have to get out of here before Eggman pulls anything." She looked around with fear as she said "your right but how do we get out?" Sonic gazed at her," Don't worry I'll find us a way out." He said giving her a thumbs up as he turned around and looked for an opening for them to use. Yet as he turned around Blaze began to grin evilly as her eyes flashed red. "Sorry Sonic but I can't let you leave this room." She then quickly jumped onto Sonic's back as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and chest, while her legs wrapped around his waist.

"What the heck is going on Blaze? What are you doing?" Sonic said in utter shock.

Blaze then opened her mouth exposing two large fangs and then dug them into the left side of Sonic's neck. Sonic yelled in pain at this as blood flew from his neck, but it only got worse as an electric current came from her mouth and began to shock him coursing through his entire body. Sonic then began to scream louder as the pain became unbearable, he then blacked out. Blaze then got off of Sonic's back and stated "mission accomplished doctor he is at your mercy."

"Well done my new copy droid yours was quite the performance." Eggman said as he pushed a button causing a clear tube to appear and take Sonic away.

The tube then appeared with Sonic now lying on the floor of it, in front of the round man as he said "well now we have you right where we want you Sonic."

"Well, well seems the plan was a success." A figure said stepping out of the shadows.

"Yes, I told you that I had all the data, didn't I Nega?" Eggman said grinning towards his doppelganger.

"Quite, now lets begin shall we?" Nega said as he stepped up to the tube.

ELSEWHERE JUST OUTSIDE THE BASE

"Were here." Blaze said as the chopper circled the base.

"Hmph… I see that Sonic is already here." Shadow said as he looked upon the destruction surrounding the base.

"Yes, but where are the others?" Shade said, and then the sound of a plane came from behind them.

"Oye, guys we made it." Marine said as they came up to the chopper.

"I'm glad you guys are all right." Tails said.

"Enough talk lets just go scramble some Eggman." Knuckles said as he jumped out of the plane with Rouge following suit.

Everyone then nodded at one another as they all jumped out and descended onto the base. "I wish you the best agents," the commander said as he watched them go as well as watching the tornado fly off to land near the base.

They all then converged on the center building in midair forming a circle similar to a formation a team of highly trained sky divers would employ. Knuckles then floated to the center of their formation and held his right fist back as they began to approach the roof of the building. He at once began to focus his eyes on the point of the roof he was aimed at and shouted, "KNUCKLE DUSTER," as he brought his fist down and smashed a huge hole in the ceiling as he went through it. Everyone then proceeded to follow him into the base; they all landed in the control room on their feet looking around for enemies.

"Well this is surprising, we weren't expecting anymore guests." Eggman said with a little interest.

"Eggman," everyone stated in shock.

"What are you up to this time doctor?" Shadow said looking at him.

"All ways the inquisitive one aren't we Shadow." The madman spoke but was interrupted.

"Where is Sonic Eggman!" Blaze yelled as a fire ball formed in her right hand.

"So impatient now aren't we Blaze I guess you picked that up from the rodent though." Nega said as he walked into view.

"What Nega! What are you doing here in this world?" Blaze said quite shocked.

"Why putting my new plan into action my dear, but as to your last question Sonic is right here." Nega said as he pointed to the tube right in front of them.

"Sonic," they all stated as they rushed to the tube. Blaze was the first to make it as she banged on the glass yelling for Sonic to wake up. Sonic then started to rise as he heard her. "Blaze is that you?" He said weakly unable to stand. "Yes, Sonic were all here to save you, hold on." Blaze said glad to see he was alive. "Blaze I'm glad you and everyone else are all right," Sonic said still failing to stand up. "Don't worry we will get you out of there." Knuckles said as he began to punch the tube, he was shocked to see that his punch didn't even dent the tube.

"Now, now we can't have any of you breaking that tube so we reinforced it to were not even the knuckle head's attacks will leave so much as a scratch." Eggman gloated, as everyone gasped.

"Well since your all here you might as well bear witness to our new ultimate weapon." Nega said as he pushed a button.

As he did this black energy similar to lightning began to pour into the tube and strike Sonic. Sonic began to scream loudly in pain as everyone tried to break him free. His screams got louder as Sonic now began to lift of the ground of the tube, and float as the lightning kept pouring into him. "No, let him go now," Blaze yelled as she desperately hit the tube with several fire balls hoping to help Sonic. "To late princess, now watch helplessly as it happens," Eggman laughed. They all then looked at the tube as the black energy engulfed Sonic completely and a huge explosion shot out from the tube breaking it, and knocking everyone to the wall. Everyone then looked up as the smoke cleared, they all gasped in horror as they saw who was standing in front of them now. A dark aura pierced through, as a black figure stood before them.

"Hmph… ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ahh, ha-ha-hahaha. It's so good to be back!' Dark Sonic said as he gazed upon all those around him.

THERE YOU GO DARK SONIC IS BACK AND THIS TIME HE'S FULLY AWAKE, THINGS ARE JUST GOING TO GET MORE CHAOTIC FROM HERE, SO I HOPE YOU KEEP READING MY STORY SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER .

**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**


	10. Chapter 10 Dark Sonic Rizes

THE DARK WINDS CHAPTER 10 DARK SONIC RISES!

DISCLAMER; YOU ALREADY KNOW I DON'T OWN SONIC.

Yo, chapter 10 it's about time huh? So please enjoy and don't forget opinions and comments are always welcome.

Every one was completely paralyzed at the sight of the dark figure. No one had any idea how to react to this situation, nor could they do anything about it. They had all hoped that this was simply a nightmare, but to dismiss it now as unreal would be pointless, as they all were very much awake. They all continued to gaze at Sonic but none of them could find any words to speak, until Tails began.

"Sonic is that you?" Tails said with fear hoping Sonic was still himself.

Yet Sonic remained silent as he inspected his hands, and then began to clench them closed and open, almost as if making sure they were working right.

"Sonic are you alright?" Blaze said slightly hoping that what she was looking at was a trick.

Sonic then looked at them and smirked. He then lifted his left arm as he aimed it at the wall, as soon as his hand became still a flash came out and shook the base. Everyone ducked and covered themselves as the shockwave from the blast passed over them. Once the impact had subsided they all looked in horror at what was there or in this case what was left. Half of the base and a sizable portion of the mystic ruins were completely gone. Blaze and the others were completely shocked by this.

"Never better as you can see." Dark Sonic said as he began to laugh.

Blaze began to back up in fear as she muttered "no this isn't you Sonic."

Then suddenly clapping was heard coming from behind, and everyone turned to see whom it came from.

"Well done my boy, your power is truly frightening so much so that the legends hardly due you justice, quite shocking indeed wouldn't you say Ivo?" Nega said as he stopped clapping and turned to his twin from a small room with a protective glass panel.

"Yes Sonic I should have realized who you were the very moment I saw the power of Super Sonic, it would've been so much easier to have done this in the beginning. Eggman said as he stood up from his chair.

"What are you talking about Eggman?" Rouge said glaring at him.

"Oye an what's all this about blue being on ledges? He ain't no bird you daft bunch of egg shaped drongos." Marine yelled to the madmen.

Upon hearing this the two Eggmen instantly fell over, mean while a drop of sweat appeared in back of the heads of Shadow, Shade, Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze as they stared at Marine in disbelief that she could be this stupid. Marine simply looked back at the five of them and exclaimed "what," with a dumb founded look. Rouge after hearing this grabbed a large Japanese folding fan and at once smacked Marine in the back of the head sending her to the floor in pain. "Oye Rouge what was that for?" Marine said as she rubbed a large bump that had appeared where she had been struck. "For being the dumbest idiot I have ever had to listen to!" Rouge screamed as she said this. Meanwhile the two Robotnicks regained their balance.

"You really need to check and see if that girl really is as smart as she claims to be Tails." Nega said rubbing his head.

"How do you deal with her as a partner everyday?" Ivo questioned.

"Well I guess you get used to it." Tails said shrugging as he received a glare from Marine.

"Well back to business." Eggman said as he looked at Dark Sonic whose glare had not left from the two doctors the whole time.

"I've grown quite tired of these fools, so lets just get rid of them, Dark Sonic now destroy them turn them into nothing but ash!" Eggman yelled as he pointed to the group.

Dark Sonic stared at the doctor blankly then looked at Blaze and the others as he began to walk towards them. Blaze at once began to step back along with Rouge and Marine, while Shadow, Knuckles and Tails stepped forward reading themselves for what ever may come. Seeing this Dark Sonic then began to stop as he watched them slightly raising his head as if he was impressed by the fact they did not cower in his presence and let of a smirk. Noticing this Nega began to lose patience.

"Dark Sonic you are beginning to try my patience I suggest you finish them now." Nega said with firmness in his voice.

"That's right do as your commanded unless you want to be reminded of to whom you belong now." Eggman said with an evil grin.

Dark Sonic then glared at the madmen as he heard this, his dark aura began to flare once again, yet this time more violently. As if Dark Sonic had truly been angered this time. The doctors looked upon him and began to smile.

"I see just as disobedient as ever aren't we Sonic." Nega spoke as he pulled out a small remote control that had a large red button on it from his pocket and handing it to Robotnick.

"You see we planned for the fact that Dark Sonic would not be completely obedient so we made a little device to ensure that he would always remember his place." Eggman said as he pressed the red button causing a glass tube to appear around Dark Sonic.

Yet Dark Sonic did not budge as the glass surrounded him his pupil less eyes glued to the men whom had the gall to command him. Then a metallic collar descended from the tube and at once clipped around Dark Sonic's neck, yet he remained still with his focus unchanging. Shade then spoke up.

"Wait I've seen that kind of thing before." Shade said with slight panic in her voice.

"You know what that thing is Shade?" Shadow said as he turned to her in shock.

"What is it? I've never seen anything like it before." Tails said with an interested look on his face.

"Its nocturnus tech. and not just any piece of equipment that is a chaos collar a weapon that uses chaos energy to bind the wearer with a powerful surge of energy, it was created by some of our top scientist to restrain monsters like perfect chaos just incase, the only question is how did they get one. They were all destroyed when Sonic defeated Lord Ix."(Note; Sonic Chronicles the dark brotherhood last boss) Shade said with utter surprise.

"Right you are my dear they were all destroyed, that is tell I discovered the design blueprints when you had all left the earth to chase them down." Eggman smiled as he said this quite proud of his findings.

"We even modified it a bit in order to increase its effectiveness, allow me to demonstrate how potent it is." Nega said as he pressed another button on the controller causing a stream of white power in the form of electricity to flow from the collar and into Dark Sonic, causing him to wince at this.

The power continued to pour into Dark Sonic as everyone watched. Shadow yelled Sonic's name as he raised his hand reading a chaos spear but then immediately stopped as he looked at Dark Sonic's face. Dark Sonic lifted his head and what every one saw shocked them almost as much as the collar would have had they all been wearing one. Dark Sonic was not recoiling in pain, he was laughing with a devious smirk about his face. The two Eggman then seen this and jumped in shock. "What the… it has no effect?" Eggman said grabbing his head with both hands. "I don't understand the collar is set to max power, at this level we could bring down Perfect Chaos, biolizard, and Dark Gaia, at the same time."(Note; Dark Gaia final boss of Sonic unleashed) Nega said as he looked at what was happening. Dark Sonic then laughed as he stood up right saying.

"It's really pitiful that you would dare compare my power to the likes of those fourth rate pieces of garbage." Dark Sonic said as he simply moved his neck to the right causing the collar to shatter into pieces.

Everyone gazed upon this in shock, but none more so then the two doctors who had no idea what to do in response to this. In all the their schemes that they tried they always had a plan b incase something went wrong usually being the only thing that would save them, whether it was a well placed escape pod or just Sonic with the emeralds. Yet this time they had no back up plan. They had messed with powers beyond their understanding and this time Sonic wasn't going to save them, infact he was the problem so there was no one they could turn to in order to stop the evil they had released onto the world. The Eggmen had brought themselves great debt through their lust for power and now they were going to pay for it.

The two madmen looked at each other, and at once thought the same thing, they needed to escape now, yet as they started to back step towards the door, they immediately froze in their tracks as they looked up Dark Sonic was floating right in front of them behind the glass panel. Dark Sonic then lifted his right hand as he aimed it at the two Eggmen; dark energy began to gather in it. Seeing this the Eggmen began to beg.

"Please Sonic come on your not really going to do this are you? You're a hero you save people." Ivo stuttered.

"Yes, please think this through; Sonic would never do such a thing right?" Nega reasoned.

They both then stared at Sonic waiting for his reaction. Sonic then looked at them and said.

"You know Eggmen your right Sonic would never do this." Sonic then lowered his hand and turned away from them in shame.

The two doctors then looked at each other and smiled as they sighed in relief. Knuckles then looked at Sonic and said.

"Well looks like they got through to him, things looked bad there for a second, huh Rouge?" Knuckles sighed as he spoke to her.

"Yea I'm just glade he's back to normal, aren't you kitten?" Rouge said as she turned to her, yet got no reply.

Rouge then looked at Blaze waiting for her response yet all Blaze did was stare at Sonic. An before Rouge could say anything more Sonic turned back to the Eggmen and raised his hand once again.

"But… I'm not that Sonic anymore, I am Dark Sonic and, I have no problem killing you!" Dark Sonic then smirked as he loosed the blast on the two doctors.

The two Robotnicks yelled in terror as they were engulfed by the blast. Shadow and the others braced themselves as the blast shot out and took out another large section of the base. As the smoke cleared the only thing left standing was Dark Sonic who simply laughed as he looked over the crater left by his attack. Everyone remained silent at this except Blaze who upon seeing this whispered "no" as she feel to her knees and covered her mouth with her hand holding back tears. Dark Sonic then turned towards the others.

"So which of you is next?" Dark Sonic smirked as he said this.

The others looked at him and all but Shadow and Knuckles stepped back from him. "Sonic we don't want to fight so come back to your senses." Shadow said.

"Yea we're your friends Sonic we don't wanna hurt you." Knuckles said getting into a fighting stance.

Yet Dark Sonic just smirked widely at them. "Well let's see what you got." Dark Sonic said as he teleported in front of them. Seeing this Shadow and Knuckles jumped to their sides.

Knuckles then rushed at Dark Sonic, he at once began throwing a number of lightning quick punches at him, yet Sonic just dodged them effortlessly making it look like the punches were in slow motion. Knuckles noticed this and at once began to get angry, he then started to punch at Sonic even faster hoping to make contact but to no avail, then Knuckles had an idea (shocking isn't it?).

As knuckles then tried once more putting all his strength into his right fist for one last punch, he aimed it at Sonic but as he swung Sonic disappeared from sight, Knuckles smirked at this as he quickly spun around and aimed the punch behind him shouting out "Knuckle Duster," as Sonic appeared, hitting Sonic directly in the face. The punch caused a small explosion as it connected and a shockwave came out. "Gotcha," Knuckles said smirking, but at once his smile began to fade as he looked at Sonic, Dark Sonic had not moved. Knuckles knew that anyone that's ever been hit by his Knuckle Duster has never been able to avoid being hurled of into the air, yet Sonic was completely still. Knuckles then began to lower his hand from Sonic's face, and was shocked to see that Sonic had not a single scratch on him, as he stared at Knuckles with no emotion.

"That was impressive but let me show you what a real punch looks like." Dark Sonic replied as he raised his left hand and quickly punched Knuckles in the stomach.

Knuckles immediately coughed up blood as he was then sent flying through the air, seeing this Rouge at once flew up and caught him, asking if he was alright as she slowly brought him back to the ground. As Sonic was about to blast Rouge, a chaos spear had stuck him in the back. Dark Sonic then turned his view to the one that threw it.

"You're up against me now!" Shadow said as he glared at Sonic.

Seeing this the two of them then rushed at each other. Shadow then launched a series of punches and kicks at Sonic, but Sonic simply blocked them all one at a time with his left hand. Dark Sonic then countered by kicking at Shadow, who dodged by using chaos control, Shadow then reappeared behind Sonic and shot off another chaos spear at him, aimed at his head, but Dark Sonic just smacked it away.

"Guess I better stop messing around." Shadow said with a look of pain in his face as he gathered a large amount of chaos energy in his hand.

Seeing this Dark Sonic then rushed up to him. "Chaos Lance!" Shadow yelled as he hurled the attack at Sonic. Shade and Blaze gasped in shock at this, as they both knew full well how powerful that attack was, and if it were to hit it would go right though Sonic, but they were more shocked that Shadow would use that attack against Sonic. Who even though wasn't himself was still considered to be Shadow's best friend besides Shade.

The two yelled out "no" as Shadow closed his eyes not wanting to see the attack happen, they were caught of guard by what happened next as Dark Sonic grabbed the attack with his left hand and crushed it.

"Not bad. You are strong but nowhere near a threat to me." Dark Sonic said.

Everyone looked in horror as they heard him but Shadow lowered his head. "I see you are stronger then I imagined Sonic, I hoped I wouldn't have to do this but you have left me no other choice." Shadow said as he took of his rings and began to glow red.

"Shadow are you crazy? Use that much power for that move and you'll kill Sonic!" Shade yelled as the others shrieked.

"I have no choice that's not Sonic… not anymore, so hurry up and put up a barrier around every one already!" Shadow yelled back at her.

Hearing this Shade nodded and at once pressed a button on her belt causing a large shield to appear around her and the others. Seeing this Shadow nodded, and faced Sonic. "Forgive me, my friend." Shadow said as he then yelled out "**CHAOS BLAST!"** as Sonic raised an eyebrow as the blast released.

At once a great explosion took place that engulfed the remaining parts of the base in a red energy. The blast leveled everything in the base, and as the smoke cleared the only things left standing were Shadow and the other hidden behind Shade's shield. Shadow seen this and began to kneel breathing heavily, he looked around and saw no sign of Sonic anywhere, everyone else looked as well for a sign of Sonic but found nothing.

"I'm sorry Sonic please forgive me." Shadow said as he slammed his fist to the ground, but before he could do anything else Shadow was kicked and sent flying towards the others.

Shade at once caught him, but before she could ask him his condition, she looked up to see Dark Sonic was there. They all froze Shadow had just used his most powerful attack but Sonic was completely unscathed.

"I am very impressed Shadow, that was indeed quite strong, yet as I told you before, you don't pose a threat to me! Now let me show you what the ultimate power really looks like." Dark Sonic said as he began to glow black.

They all instantly knew what was coming now. "This is bad guys we need to move!" Knuckles said as he stood up.

"**CHAOS**…" Dark Sonic said as the black energy around him began to flicker turning his pupil less eyes red.

Marine started to scream and run in circles at this, but Blaze looked at everyone and seen the fear on their faces, seeing this reminded her that no matter what she swore to protect her friends, she stood up as the sol emeralds surrounded her.

"**BLAST**!" Sonic said as he released the blast but just before it hit Blaze shouted out "chaos control" teleporting everyone away at the last moment.

The blast covered the mystic ruins in a large black explosion that could be seen from Station Square. Once it subsided all that was left was fire and wreckage, as a pair of red eyes glared through the smoke laughing.

ELSEWHERE AT TAILS' WORKSHOPE

"Is everyone alright?" Blaze said as she looked upon the others with worry as the sol emeralds vanished back into Blaze.

"Never better." Knuckles said speaking with a garbage can on his head as Rouge pulled it of.

"Nice work Blaze you really saved us all there." Tails said helping Marine of the floor.

"Yea but why did you bring us here?" Shade said propping Shadow up.

Blaze then got up and walked over to one of Tails' machines she then spoke up.

"Well, I figured that we would need help if we are going to bring Sonic back, so I thought why not get the emeralds." Blaze said pulling out the seven chaos emeralds from the machine.

Everyone then looked at her and smiled. "Oye good on ya mate." Marine said with glee. "With those we should be able to increase our chances." Knuckles said. Yet Tails spoke up.

"Wait, didn't Sonic say that you guys super forms wouldn't be enough, to stop Dark Sonic?" Tails said grimly. Everyone then started look down. Then Shadow spoke.

"Maybe, but I don't think it will be that easy if Knuckles, Blaze and I fight together." Shadow stated looking at Blaze.

Blaze recoiled a bit at the thought of having to fight Sonic, but before she could say anything the chaos emeralds had disappeared. "What the?" Was all that was said before everyone turned around, and there standing with the emeralds suspended in the air was Dark Sonic.

"Well, well I've been looking for you guys, you ran away before the fun was over, pretty rude of you, but at least you found my emeralds." Dark Sonic said smirking at the others.

They all looked at Sonic with anger on their faces. "Give us back the emeralds Sonic and I promise you that we will take you down here and now." Shadow said standing up.

Dark Sonic looked at Shadow and upon seeing his face began to smirk. "So you think that you stand a chance against me if you have the emeralds?" Dark Sonic said as he began to laugh.

"A pretty good chance." Knuckles said now standing himself.

"Well I will give you one thing for sure, you definitely have nerve… So tell you what I will let you see how powerless you are then." Dark Sonic said as he walked closer to them, causing them to back up slightly.

"Yet it will be no fun to just give them to you, so I'll do this." Sonic said as the emeralds began to float and then flew up and shot off in various directions.

"What are you doing?" Rouge said glaring at Sonic. Dark Sonic then began to speak.

"Hmph… you wanted the emeralds right? So here's your chance. You have one week to recollect the emeralds, once you've done that meet me at the master emerald shrine where we will settle this once and for all." Dark Sonic said as he began to walk away.

They all watched him in shock as he began to leave then Shade spoke out.

"Why are you doing this Sonic when you could take us all out now?" Shade yelled.

"It's quite simple, you see I just want to get as much fun out of this world as possible before I destroy it, and letting you live should prove the most entertaining, that's all." Dark sonic said turning to her.

Destroy the world the others gasped in unison.

"That's right once I've gotten all the fun I can out of this world I will destroy it, so if you even wish to have a chance at saving it I suggest you find those gems quickly, oh and one more thing, I'll think you'll find that the emeralds will not be so easy to obtain this time around." Dark Sonic said.

"What do you mean Sonic?" Blaze said with concern.

"Hmph… why ruin the surprise, it's better for you to find out yourselves, so until then I'll be waiting." Dark Sonic said as vanished completely.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Tails said looking at the others.

"It doesn't matter, I have a feeling we will find out soon enough. Shadow stated.

"So what do we do now?" Shade asked looking at Shadow.

"Simple we find the emeralds and face him, now enough talk we got our work cut out for us so let's go." Shadow said firmly. Everyone then nodded as they all split up.

AND THERE IT IS FOLKS CHAPTER TEN, WELL I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT SORRY IT TOOK A MINUTE TO FINISH BUT THE REAL BATTLE STILL AWAITS AND A WHOLE LOT OF QUESTIONS STILL REMAIN BUT THEY WILL ALL BE ANSWERED SOON ENOUGH, SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER.

**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**


	11. Chapter 11 The sea cave

THE DARK WINDS CHAPTER 11 THE SEA CAVE.

DISCLAMER; I'M NOT SONIC'S OWNER.

Hey everyone heatx here back with more of the, THE DARK WINDS. Sorry it took me so long, I took some time off to recharge, but I'm back… for now. While I'm at it let me just tell you this, my next 7 chapters will be short as they will be mostly filler. An don't give me that oh man comment or start flaming me, a good story always keeps the readers waiting wanting more, but just because they will be filler doesn't mean they won't have a point. Yet because I myself am not too fond of filler I will put them up a few at a time you never know I might just finish them all in a week. So please don't hate me for it.

A seagull was chirping as it flew over head, the breeze was cold and quite moist it had a salty after taste to it as it blew past, but it was refreshing none the less.

"Oye there's nothin like the feel of the sea winds on a shelas face." Marine said as she steadied her course, aboard her wave bike the S.S. Marine, which Tails had helped her remake since she came to this dimension.

Marine began to smile as she sailed along the shallows of the Emerald Coast. She hadn't really had time to just enjoy herself out on the water due to the recent events in her life; she then began to remember why she was here.

FLASH BACK

"So what do we do now Shadow?" Shade asked.

"Simple we find the emeralds, and face him, now enough talk; we've got our work cut out for us so let's go." Shadow said firmly as they all nodded and dashed off in different directions.

As they separated a call was transmitted to the communicators everyone carried, a voice then spoke up.

"This is Tails can every body read me? Over." Tails said through the communicator.

They all looked down towards there comms and replied with yes.

"Good, that makes this easy. Listen guys I'm just making sure you all remember how to work the emerald radars I built into your comms." Tails said as he began to think.

Tails was sure there would come a day when they would lose the emeralds again, so in order to make sure they could be found quickly, after months of research, he had created a radar that would be able to locate them.

This was no small feet as the emeralds energy signatures were highly unstable, and hard to track, but he had done it. Tails was now mentally patting himself on the back as he smirked. Until Shadow snapped him back to reality by letting out a small cough.

"Look as long as you all remember how to use the thing that's all we need to know. Now everyone will go after an emerald, once you have it head back to base and wait for the others, now let's go." Shadow said firmly as he ran.

They all answered yes as they spilt up for their respective targets

BACK TO PRESENT

Marine began to think. The next few days would be very serious but even if the future was unknown Marine was always sure of this, no matter what, she would always love the ocean. Suddenly she turned as she heard a wave crash. A small cave then seemed to appear out of nowhere on the side of a cliff.

"Oye, what's this?" Marine said stopping her wave bike suddenly, at the cave entrance.

The mouth of the cave was dark, a breeze roared through it, with a speed and force befitting that of Sonic. There was a strong current coming from the cave as it flowed. Marine began to gasp as the current seemed to grab her wave bike, and pull it in.

Marine stepped on the gas pedal, as she tried to resist the currents pull. Yet it was pointless as her bike was nowhere near strong enough to resist it, almost as if the cave itself had demanded she come in.

Marine was now becoming desperate to escape, yet then her radar went off with a loud beep. She then turned to her left as she brought the radar up to her eyes.

"Well, this be quite the break. Seems the gem I be seeken, is inside this ear cave." Marine stated a little shock apparent in her voice, as she double checked her radar.

Once seeing that this was exactly what she was looking for, Marine decided to simply go with the flow of the current.

As she entered the mouth of the cave, she began to look around. It was dark with an odd spooky feel to it. Yet other than the chilled sea breeze passing through, and the feeling that she was being watched, it was just like any other cave.

She continued down the path the current took her paying no mind to much else. Yet unbeknownst to her she was not really alone as a black shadow seemed to follow her through the water.

After a few more moments of drifting she came upon the end of the cave. She was now in a small room. It was circular and there were five pillars jetting out of the water, almost resembling teeth. An two large red stones at the cave ceiling befitting the eyes of a ghastly creature.

Marine was caught of guard by this and let out a loud squeal as she quickly put her foot on the bikes brakes in reflex. An as she did this, she unknowingly bumped the bike right into the shadow that was stalking her from under water causing it to stop in its tracks. Once it had stopped a large bump then sprouted out of the water as a low volume squeak was let out. Yet Marine did not realize this, still shocked by the look of the cave.

Marine then regained her composer as she noticed another pillar in the center of the room. There was a stream of light shinning on it from an opening in the roof. An there atop the pillar was the blue chaos emerald.

"This is bonza." Marine said as she hit the gas on her wave bike and rushed up to the emerald.

Marine then grabbed the emerald and smirked as she began making her way out of the cave. Then suddenly as she was leaving the room, a portion of the water exploded behind her. She looked back to see what it was and then gasped at what she saw.

There was a black figure glaring at her. The figure resembled a dark black piranha like fish. It was around six feet in length, with spikes on all of its fin tips. It had red glowing eyes, with a gapping mouth full of large serrated teeth, and a massive bump sticking out of the top of its head.

"Uh… how's it goin bloke?" Marine said forcing a smile as she waved to it, some how knowing that the bump on the monsters head was most likely her doing.

The fish opened its mouth and roared as it rushed towards her. Seeing this Marine then stomped on the pedal as she speed off for the cave exit.

Marine was now speeding though the cave swaying from side to side in an effort to confuse the fish, yet the fish remained on her trail. The beast then began to close the gap between them; it then started to widen its mouth as it neared her. Seeing this Marine began to furiously stomp on the gas pedal in an attempt to gain speed, but to no avail as the fish got ever closer.

The fish was now a mere few inches from Marine as it readied to bite her in half. Marine could now feel the monsters breath up her tail, knowing now she had no chance to escape, she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Then the fish jumped into the air, mouth a gap as it barreled down towards Marine. Yet what happened next caught them both of guard as the beast slammed into a low hanging part of the cave ceiling shaking the cave.

Marine just watched in awe as the fish hit the water completely taken out, with ex.'s in its eyes. Seizing this new found chance, Marine shot towards the exit and out the cave. Once out of the cave, she watched as the impact from the fish had shaken the cave so much that the whole thing collapsed on top of the beast.

Once the dust settled and the cave was sealed Marine began to laugh as she started to make fun of the fish.

"Oye that'll teach ya, ya over grown gold fish faced excuse for a monster. No one dares muck with the great captain Marine!" Marine yelled loudly.

When she had gotten her fill of verbally assaulting her fishy enemy, she took out the blue chaos emerald from her pocket and gazed upon it.

"Well, that be one less emerald to be found blokes heading back to base." Marine said speaking into her communicator, as she sailed for the coast.

SIX DAYS REMAINING UNTIL THE BATTLE WITH DARK SONIC.

AN THERE YOU HAVE IT READERS ONE FILLER CHAPTER DOWN SIX TO GO, SO PLEASE PATIENT AS I WILL BE PUTTING THEM UP IN BULK. UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER…

**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**


	12. Chapter 12 A bats eye veiw

THE DARK WINDS CHAPTER 12 A BATS EYE VEIW.

DISCLAMER; I DON'T OWN SONIC BECAUSE IF I DID THIS STORY WOULD ALREADY BE A GAME.

Yep what I tell ya here's number 12 already, and most likely 13 will be right behind it.

"This is a serious pain in the butt." Rouge thought to herself as she dodged a large rock being thrown at her.

The rock was hurled by a black figure standing on top of a small cliff ledge in the red canyon with the silver chaos emerald right behind it. The figure was in the shape of a large dark gorilla. It had three black foot long spikes sitting side by side on its fore arms. It had one large horn in the center of its fore head, as well as red glowing eyes.

The gorilla then began to grunt and yell as it hurled another rock at Rouge. She easily dodged it, and then glared at the beast.

"How did I get stuck with this job again?" Rouge began to think to herself.

FLASH BACK.

"Ok let's figure this out shall we." Knuckles said turning to Rouge.

Both Knuckles and Rouge had raced of in the same direction after they had gotten their orders from Shadow and ended up in a small grassy clearing atop a hill, over looking two paths. They then stopped as they noticed there were two chaos emeralds close by.

"Well let's see… The emeralds seem to be close by." Rouge said as she paced back and forth through the grass trying to pinpoint the emeralds location.

She searched for a few more moments as the radar began to sound off.

"Got it!" Rouge yelled as she looked at the radar, and then at Knuckles as she smiled.

Knuckles knew that smile all to well. Whenever Rouge had that grin on her face it can only mean one thing. She had emeralds on the brain, and if you know Rouge, which none knew her better than Knuckles and Shadow; she was going to try and come up with a plan to keep both emeralds for herself.

"Ahem… Rouge?" Knuckles coughed, trying to get her attention.

Yet he received no answer as Rouge grew large green gems in her eyes as she muttered "My emeralds" in an under tone to herself. Knuckles then began to get annoyed at this as he shouted her name again.

"Earth to Rouge!" Knuckles shouted to her, as his teeth became sharpened with his rage.

"Huh what did you say Knuckie." Rouge said rubbing her head as the gems in her eyes fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Now that I have your attention can we focus here? Lets spilt up and each go after an emerald." Knuckles said still slightly annoyed.

"Oh that's a good idea, I'm shocked." Rouge said slightly surprised by Knuckles level headed ness.

"Where are they exactly anyway?" Knuckles said ignoring her previous statement.

"Oh yea, let me check again… Aha there's one in the Red Canyon, and one in the Pumpkin Hills. Rouge said.

"Well both those places are rather annoying. To be honest I'm rather sick of the creepy stuff in the Pumpkin Hills… So I'll take the Red Canyon. Knuckles said firmly looking at Rouge.

"No way Knuckie boy you're not sticking me with that creepy mountain! I'll take the canyons you get the hills!" Rouge replied glaring.

"Well looks like we have a problem cause I ain't going there again." Knuckles exclaimed with his arms folded staring at her.

"Shall we settle this in our usual way?" Rouge said with a sinister smile.

"No way! You know I never win against you." Knuckles yelled.

"Ok, ok, you big baby, what if we change the rules? Winner goes to the hills." Rouge said looking at him.

"Ha, now this is what I'm talking about lets do it." Knuckles said filled with confidence.

Rouge just looked at him and smiled as she readied her hand. Knuckles then readied his hand as he stared at her waiting for her next move. After a moment of glaring they started.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." They both shouted as their hands stopped.

What happened next should have ended up in the x files (loud echoing voice). Rouge had chose paper while Knuckles had chose scissors… Knuckles had won the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

They both stared in awe at this, and then Knuckles spoke out.

"I, I, I won… Oh yeah that's right, I win this time bat girl how do you feel now?" Knuckles yelled in triumph.

"Just fine actually, you go have fun at the hills Knuckie boy. Rouge whispered seductively in his ear, as she flew of for the Red Canyon.

Knuckles stared out at the air for a moment after hearing this. Then after a few more seconds it dawned on him, he may have won but in reality he had lost. Now he had to go to the Pumpkin Hills, and there was no arguing. Knuckles could do nothing but scream out in rage, as Rouge flew of laughing.

BACK TO THE PRESENT.

"Oh, yea that's right… Man I'm beginning to think I should have gone to the hills, at least I would not have to deal with this baboon." Rouge thought to herself while glaring back at her enemy.

The dark ape was now simply staring at Rouge confused as to why she had been so quiet, it then raged again as it noticed Rouge was no longer paying attention to it.

Another boulder was then hurled at Rouge.

Seeing this Rouge at once became annoyed, this time she was no longer in the mood to deal with this monkey.

As the boulder came up to her it at once shattered to pieces as she kicked it.

The gorilla gawked at this in horror unsure of how to respond.

"That's it ape I am sick and tired of you." Rouge said glaring at the ape; she then took a deep breath.

Rouge then flew up higher in the sky as she began to block the sun; the gorilla simply recoiled at this as it could no longer see her. Rouge then began to speak.

"Rouge Shrill!" Rouge shouted as she let out a deafening sound wave across the canyon.

The ape began to yell out in pain as the sound pierced its ears, the beast began to stagger forward as the sound became unbearable. It ape then tripped an plummeted of the canyon wall, as it fell it yelled one last time before it hit the ground as a puff of smoke popped out.

Rouge just stared at this in awe, she then spoke up.

"Hm… I swear I've seen this before somewhere… Oh well, time to claim my prize." Rouge said as she floated to the ledge and grabbed the silver chaos emerald.

"Well that's another down, time to go find that Knuckle Head boy friend of mine." Rouge said as she flew of towards the Pumpkin Hills.

FIVE DAYS REMAINING UNTIL THE BATTLE WITH DARK SONIC

AN THERES CHAPTER TWELVE. SORRY BUT WHEN IT CAME TO A GORILLA MONSTER THE ONLY THING THAT CAME TO MIND WAS KING KONG FALLING FROM A BULDING… ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER.

**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**


	13. Chapter 13 Phantom fights

THE DARK WINDS CHAPTER 13 PHANTOM FIGHTS

DISCLAMER; NOPE I STILL DON'T OWN SONIC.

Here's chapter 13 weird huh? Oh well hope you guys like it there will be more to this story then just a emerald but I won't tell you read and find out.

Knuckles began to mumble to himself as he climbed up the side of the mountain wall heading towards the huge pumpkin shaped top.

"Dang that Rouge why is it she always beats me at everything?" Knuckles said with a little anger.

Knuckles began to think about it, but he was quickly interrupted as a loud yell came from his side as a white specter like figure popped out at him.

The figure was pure white; it had only two arms with three fingers at the end of each hand. It had a head that resembled the lid of a pop up garbage can, and a tongue inside its mouth that held the color of a rainbow on it, as if the phantom had consumed a large amount of colored candy. (Pretty much a small version of king boom boo from Sonic Adventure 2)

Knuckles screamed out in fright as the phantom surprised him. Seeing this the specter began to laugh out wildly.

"Man you are such a coward I never would have guessed you would be so easily frightened, loser." The ghost said still laughing without a sign of stopping.

Knuckles seen this an at once grew a darker shade of red as his anger grew, Knuckles then raised his hand and punched the figure into the wall of the mountain, as he yelled out "I hate this place!"

The specter then began to cough as it spoke out.

"Look man can you please remove your fist from my face, a lack of back bone is no reason to smash my face in." The specter said in a muffled voice.

Yet hearing the back bone comment caused Knuckles to simply drive his fist deeper into the phantoms face causing blood to leak out of its face.

"Ok, ok, I get it just move your fist already." The phantom spoke in pain.

Knuckles finally moved his fist from the specters face.

"Dang that was harsh don't you think?" The specter yelled.

Knuckles then grabbed the phantom and held it to the wall as he spoke.

"Alright gas bag give me one good reason why I shouldn't plant you like a seed." Knuckles spat still upset with the phantom.

"Because if you let me go I can lead you to the chaos emerald." The specter uttered trying to free himself from Knuckles grip.

Knuckles then thought over his offer and let him go.

"Ok ghoul you had better lead me to the emerald, and if you try to pull anything I will turn you into a new glove, gas ball." Knuckles said as he held his fist to the phantoms face.

"Alright, got ya, just follow me… An by the way my names Spook." Spook spoke shooting Knuckles a nasty look.

Knuckles then began to follow the phantom up to the top of the hill. They traveled to the top of Pumpkin Hill and at then began to look around. It was dark as the sun was now beginning to set. The hill was about as inviting as a grave yard which there was one not to far from their current location.

Knuckles was starting to become edgy. He had a knack for knowing when he was being watched, and he was getting a serious feeling of it right now. He at once tightened his muscles and began to look around.

There was nothing in front of them. The top of the hill was barren, dead brown grass covered the ground. There was a grey building that looked like the burned remains of a farm house, but there was one thing that seemed to be very much alive here, and it was none other than the vast amount of pumpkins that surrounded them. Yet the pumpkins were not ordinary as they all seemed to have sinister jack o lantern faces carved into them.

The atmosphere was getting thick as the sky began to become ever darker. Horrid sounds started to call from out of nowhere; they seemed like screams, wild beast's roars and even laughing. Knuckles was starting to lose it then he turned to stare at Spook.

Yet Spook seemed unaffected, in fact he was calmly sitting on a pumpkin enjoying a cup of tea. (Where he got the tea even I don't know and I'm the author!) Spook let out a small "what" as he noticed Knuckles.

"You piece of trash what is this, I told you to lead me to the emerald, apparently you want to become dumber than plant." Knuckles yelled as he grabbed Spook.

"Hey, hey I am leading you to the emerald, just be patient he will be here soon." Spook said trying to calm Knuckles.

"What he? Have you been leading me into a trap?" Knuckles fumed ready to strike the phantom.

"Dude calm down, he will be here any second." Spook said, and then the ground began to shake around them.

The ground began to shake more violently as a large spire spiked out of the ground.

"Well that was fast." Spook stated as a figure emerged from the spire.

The figure came into the light, and showed itself. The best way to describe it would be a phantom. The being in front of Knuckles was around his height maybe a centimeter shorter. It wore a black tattered hooded cloak that covered its entire form; the only thing visible was the red chaos emerald at the center of its chest.

"Hey, who are you, and where'd you get that emerald?" Knuckles shouted at the figure dropping Spook.

Yet the phantom remained quiet. Knuckles then stared at the figure waiting for an answer, and then the being spoke.

"If you want the emerald you must prove your worth." The dark figure stated.

"I don't know who you are but if you want to fight then I can take you down." Knuckles said as he rushed at the figure with his left fist raised.

"He's so impulsive, but I guess I should expect it from him he has always been that way." The figure said as the ground began to shake again.

Then Knuckles gasped as he looked on in shock.

Large shards of the ground beneath them began to levitate around the phantom.

"Dang," was all Knuckles had time to say as the shards of the ground rushed at him. Knuckles instantly began to run to the burned barn as 6 shards flew his way. Knuckles was only able to dodge 5 of them but the sixth one slammed into him and shattered.

Knuckles recoiled in pain at this but had no time to whine as he looked up, 7 more shards were heading his way. Knuckles tried to run but stumbled in pain, that last shard had hit him hard, and now he was a sitting duck.

The shards smashed into Knuckles as he tried to block the full impact with his arms.

They kept pounding away at him, leaving him covered in cuts and blood running down his arms. Knuckles began to cringe in pain as the rocks continued their onslaught.

The figure looked upon Knuckles and dropped its head in disappointment. It then began to speak.

"Is this really all the power you can muster? I'm disappointed in you; you will never be able to save Sonic if this is all the power you've got, when there is a chaos emerald right in front of you." The figure spoke with a lower tone then before.

It then dawned on Knuckles what he needed to do. He began to close his eyes as he focused his mind, and spoke.

"Chaos emerald I ask for your power, please lend me your strength." Knuckles said to himself.

The red emerald began to glow as knuckles said this. Knuckles then began to glow red to match the emerald.

What happened next shocked the figure, as Knuckles red glow blocked off the shards. Yet that was not all as Knuckles punched towards the figure with his left hand and caused shards of his own to fly at the phantom.

The phantom barely dodged them and then looked towards Knuckles who was now breathing heavily. The phantom then spoke up.

"Well I'm impressed, you are most definitely strong, you pass Knuckles." The figure said in a calm voice as it threw him the emerald.

"What, what do you mean I passed?" Knuckles said with utter confusion on his face.

"You have passed your first test, but be warned the battles to come will be far more difficult then you imagine." A strange voice spoke out of nowhere.

Yet before knuckles could ask who else was here it disappeared, Knuckles then looked at the figure again, yet this time Spook was standing next to him.

"Well Knuckles I am quite proud of you but you still have much to learn, but don't worry we will continue our lesson soon enough." The black figure then began to disappear.

"Yea Knuckles I'll be watching to so you better not lose, oh and you should really work on that fear of yours." Spook said as he too vanished.

Knuckles could only watch as this happened, and when they were gone he looked down at the emerald an thought.

"Who were those guys, and what did they mean by tuff battles?" Knuckles thought to himself but then was interrupted as he heard another voice.

"Kunckie you here?" Rouge said as she flew over head.

"Yea, down here." Knuckles called to her.

"You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Rouge said with a smirk.

"Something like that but I'll tell you later." Knuckles said as she walked up to him.

He then showed her the emerald as he stated.

"Well I got the emerald, did you get yours?" Knuckles said to her.

She showed him the silver emerald, and then Knuckles spoke out.

"Alright 3 down four to go." Knuckles said talking into his communicator.

4 DAYS REMAINING UNTIL THE BATTLE WITH DARK SONIC.

ALRIGHT HERE YOU GO MY FRIENDS CHAPTER 13, NOW KEEP A WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT COUPLE AS THEY WILL SPRING UP SOON, I HOPE YOU KEEP READING MY STORY, SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER…

**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS**


	14. Chapter 14 The Tail

THE DARK WINDS CHAPTER 14 THE TAIL'S TALE

DISCLAMER; YET AGAIN I SAY I DON'T OWN SONIC.

Yo what's up everyone you already know who it is and why I'm here. Sorry it took so long to update, haven't had the time, but enough about that lets just get to the chapter, and you know I haven't been getting much feedback lately, so please don't forget to comment. It helps me with ideas and encourages more writing.

"Dang it's hot; I wish the emerald would just show up already." Tails exclaimed as he looked down at his radar and then back up at the sun.

Usually Tails was never one to complain but when it came to this kind of heat he allowed himself to let off a quick opinion. Though it was most likely the buckets of sweat talking now.

"Why did I have to go after the one that ended up in the desert?" Tails said as he began to look around.

He could see nothing but sand in all the directions, there were a few cacti around and some rock formations in the distance that looked like jagged fangs of some kind of huge beast that was going to swallow him and the desert whole.

A drop of sweat ran down his neck as he looked back at his radar that had the looks of an advanced silver wrist watch. It began to display a grid map and a small dot appeared on the screen.

"Well the emerald is right below me, that much is sure but I have no idea how I'm supposed to get down there. Because there's no way I'm going to start digging." Tails spoke as he looked around for any openings or caves, yet found nothing.

Then a loud crash was heard from the sand. Tails quickly turned his head as he tried to locate the source of the sound. Then the sand under him began to move. Tails seen this and at once attempted to fly up but failed as his feet were already caught in the sands pull.

The sand then quickly began to swirl in a whirl pool like fashion, and began to sink into a dark hole that appeared in the ground. Almost as if the sand was water, and the desert were nothing more than a giant tub, with the drain unclogged.

Seeing this Tails at once began to struggle to free himself from the sand but it proved pointless as the sand would not release its grip. He could do nothing as he approached the dark opening, all he could do was brace for impact. He then yelled out as things went black.

The fall was long, as Tails descended into the darkness, but he reached the ground rather quickly and the landing was rather soft due to massive pile of sand under him.

"Oh man… that was a fall. Where am I?" Tails said as he rubbed his head and looked around.

The area around him was dark and the only light that could be seen was the ray of light that shone through the hole he came through.

Tails then stood up and began to walk down to the bottom of the sand pile he stood on. Yet as soon as he reached the floor something happened.

The ground around him began to shake violently like before, only this time with even more power. Tails started to wobble back and forth. Seeing this he quickly grabbed hold of the closest thing to him which just so happened to be a rock.

The shaking then lasted for a few more moments, before it stopped. Upon its stop Tails could not help but gasp "didn't see that coming," at what he was now seeing.

The area he was in had now completely lit. Tails looked around at the sights now reveled to him. He was now in what looked like an ancient tomb that would have easily mad Indiana Jones jealous he wasn't the first to discover it. There were large pillars made out of yellow stone everywhere he looked, there were seven large stone dragons colored in the same colors as the chaos emeralds, spread in a circle around some thing. He walked up to the circle of figures to see what they were hiding, and there in the center of the statues was a small alter and on top of it was the yellow chaos emerald.

"Alright found it." Tails said as he rushed up towards it.

Yet before he could reach it the chaos emerald began to glow brightly, Tails had no choice but to shield his eyes from it. Tails then opened his eyes and gasped at what he now saw.

"I see you have finally arrived, I've been expecting you young one." A figure covered from head to toe in a yellow tattered cloak with the chaos emerald in the front of his chest spoke out.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Tails spoke with fright.

"Ah yes forgive me but our time is limited so I must get strait to the point, if you want the emerald you must prove yourself worthy of it." The figure said as it formed a large yellow barrier around him.

"What do you mean prove myself?" Tails said with obvious confusion.

"It's rather simple my boy all you need to do is break through my barrier and I will give you the emerald. Do you accept?" The yellow figure questioned.

"Well looks like you're not giving me much choice in the matter, fine I'll take you down and get the emerald, here I come!" Tails yelled as he rushed towards the figure.

Tails then rushed at the barrier and began to loose several punches on it, in an attempt to shatter it. Yet all his attacks seemed useless as the barrier showed no signs of weakening. Tails then stopped his attack as he seen this.

"Surely this is not all the strength you have my boy?" The figure said rather surprised.

"Dang… I'll show you!" Tails stated as he jumped up into the air and began to spin.

The figure looked up as Tails began to resemble the shape of a sphere. What happened next caught the yellow figure by surprise as Tails flew forward at him spinning wildly.

"What? That move how is he?" The figure said with shock.

Tails continued to grind against the barrier as sparks started to fly off it. Yet the shield was still holding fast. The figure then spoke up.

"Better but you still aren't strong enough!" the figure yelled as he crossed his arms to his chest.

The being then began to glow as energy began to build around him. Tails began to slow down his spinning as the energy got brighter. The yellow figure then yelled out as he released the power. Tails was then thrown back by the shockwave it produced, and was sent sailing through the air, and towards the stone wall. Tails then crashed into the wall with the force of a car crash.

The figure then looked towards the direction Tails had gone and waited for movement. Tails then emerged from a small crater in the wall and fell to the floor coughing up blood as he did.

"It no use. There's no way I can break through his shield." Tails said as he sat there on the ground.

"This is very disappointing boy… I know you must have more strength than this. If you don't then you have no right to think of Sonic as your brother, you will never be able to save him if you can not find away to draw more power to yourself." The figure stated with disappointment.

It then hit Tails, he was always relying on Sonic to take care of things when ever it got tuff, but this time Sonic was the one in trouble and he was counting on him and the others to save him.

He then started to think what would Sonic do, if he was up against some one stronger then him.

He would find away to make himself stronger of course, but how could Tails do so? Then Tails began to remember that the emerald was right in front of him, so he decided to try it.

Tails then lowered his head and began to speak.

"Chaos emerald I beg of you grant me the strength to help Sonic, give me the power to protect what is precious to me!" Tails spoke out.

Yellow energy then surrounded Tails, causing him to stand up as the emerald flashed. The figure then gasped in shock at this. Yet before anything could be said Tails appeared in front of the yellow figure. Tails then spoke out.

"This time I will break you!" Tails said as his two tails began to glow yellow.

There wasn't a second that went by before Tails had mad contact with the barrier, and just as he did the shield shattered. The yellow figure then backed up at this and started to speak.

"Well done you pass." The yellow figure said as he threw the chaos emerald to Tails.

"Thank you." Tails replied as he caught it.

"You have definitely grown stronger but you still need practice." A voice spoke out of nowhere.

"What who said that?" Tails stated looking around for its bearer.

"That is of no importance right now but it will become clear soon enough, as of right now I want you to look at this." The voice said as a white light illuminated a painting on the tomb wall.

The painting showed a dark figure that had an evil blue aura, and the being was in the shape of a hedgehog. It also depicted a world covered in black fire. Seeing this Tails was in shock.

"Hey I don't understand what's up with this picture?" Tails said turning around, yet when he looked back the yellow figure and strange white light were gone.

Tails pondered this for a moment but had no time to think as the tomb began to collapse.

The entire tomb was then buried as Tails stood above the hole in the air.

"Well that was different, I still don't have a clue what that picture meant… well no time to harp on it I have to get back to everyone with the emerald, with this one that only leave 3 more." Tails said as he flew off.

DAYS REMAINING UNTIL BATTLE WITH DARK SONIC 3.

AND THERE YOU GO FOLKS THINGS ARE GETTING DEEPER AND THE TRUE BATTLE IS QUICKLY APPROACHING. DON'T FORGET COMENTS ARE ALWAYS NEEDED. SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER…

**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Legend

THE DARK WINDS CHAPTER 15 THE LEGEND.

DISCLAMER; YEAH AH… STILL DON'T OWN IT.

Here you go chapter 15. The next 5 chapters will be where everything starts to really pick up.

"Well looks like I'm in the right place." Shade said as she looked at the vast lake in front of her.

She took a minute to take in the scenery.

The lake was rather large. It seemed to be as long as a football field, and about just as wide the only real difference was that the lake was circular and blue. There were several trees surrounding the lake almost as if they were acting as a gate to ward of intruders, but yet they remained a beautiful sight none the less. An with the clear blue sky over head as well as the large mountains surrounding the valley, this picture could only be described as an oasis.

"This is truly wonderful." Shade thought to herself.

Back before she had met Sonic and come to his world Shade had spent a quite a while in the Twilight cage.

She remembered how much she hated living there. That was nothing more than a desolate prison dimension with other strange aliens living there as well. She was forced to do nothing but slave for the success of Lord Ix's plans. With only the false promise of returning to this world to comfort her, but when Sonic and his friends came along her dream was finally realized.

That's right Sonic!" Shade then gasped as she recalled what happened to him.

That dark aura, those soulless eyes, and the pure hate he radiated.

Shade thought to herself as she walked toward the lake. To think something like that would happen to such a nice guy like him was unthinkable, especially considering not only did he save her from Lord Ix, he also was the first to trust her and invite her to stay in his world with out a moments hesitation even after all she had done to him.

"Sonic you helped me gain my wish, and because of you I met Shadow. I owe you a great thanks for this. An as a fellow warrior, that's why I will do whatever I have to in order to return the favor." Shade said as she pressed a button on her left wrist, which caused her helmet to form on her head, as she then dove into the lake.

The water was rather cold, but due to her battle suit she barely felt anything at all, thanks to its good insulation. She saw several bubbles fly up to the surface once she was under water, and this reminded her of how useful her suit was. Shade suit came fully equipped with a built in breathing device that allowed her to breath in places where air is limited, even underwater. Shade smirked to herself at this, as Shade then began to descend deeper into the darkened bottom of the lake.

It only took her a few moments before she reached the bottom of the lake.

There were quite the sights to behold at the bottom. There was seaweed that looked to be about six feet long waving in the lakes current. Several large sharp rocks littered the sandy floor of the lake, along with a few fishing boats that had been unfortunate enough to snag onto them and sink.

Shade was quite taken with this mystic sight, but then she turned as something amazing caught her eye. Shade looked on in shock as she noticed a large temple that seemed to appear out of no where shoot up right in front of her.

"Well that's new." Shade said to herself as she swam closer to the structure.

The temple was a very impressive thing to behold.

Just from her point of view the temple looked as big as one of those malls she had seen a few times since she came to Sonic's world. It was a large brown building, with five stone pillars holding it up from the front.

Shade stood in awe at this, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen this before somewhere.

"This place seems so strange for some reason…Well better take a look inside." Shade said as she swam in.

Shade swam through a long hallway for a few minutes, until she came across a level in the temple that didn't seem to be flooded.

Shade then swam to the room and scanned the surroundings with her arm scanner. Once the scan revealed that the air was breathable she removed her helmet, and walked onto the land.

"The emerald has to be in this temple somewhere." Shade said as she checked her emerald scanner.

As she gazed at the scanner her attention was shifted to the walls around her.

"What? No way!" Shade yelled as she looked at the walls.

The walls were covered in several strange symbols and pictures of a dark being, seen causing havoc across the land.

"The legend of the dark one." Shade stated with shock.

She began to step back as she realized what she was looking at.

"Hmm…You seem to know of the legend…Interesting." A voice said out of nowhere.

"Huh, who said that, show yourself?" Shade said assuming a fighting stance.

"Simmer down young one I am not your enemy." A light blue figure said as it appeared in front of her.

The one that appeared before her was a figure cloaked in a tattered cape that seemed to cover its entire form, much like the others she had heard about through Knuckles and Tails reports.

"Wait I heard about you guys from my friends, you're here to test me and see if I'm worthy of the emerald right?" Shade said with sternness apparent in her voice.

"That would be correct my young friend." The light blue figure said revealing the light blue chaos emerald at the center of its chest.

"I see so what happens now? Do I fight you for it?" Shade said obviously ready to fight, as she said this the water around them became unstill and shake as if waiting to fight as well.

The figure noticed this and began to speak.

"I'm quite shocked to know that you are aware of my purpose here, but I am more intrigued by something else at this moment. Tell me can you read the writing before you?" The light blue figure spoke.

Shade looked at the blue figure with a shocked expression and simply nodded. Wondering why the figure would ask that.

"Good, then would you mind reading that on the wall there?" The figure said pointing to the various pictures.

Shade looked at the figure with shock but decided it would probably be best to do as asked, so she began to read.

"The dark one was a being of unknown origin that attacked our world. It had come unprovoked from the very depths of darkness, and simply began to destroy everything around it. We had no defense against it; our greatest warriors fell like ants before it."

Shade gasped as she continued to read.

"We had lost all hope, no matter what we tried the being seemed only to get stronger, and more violent. It was nothing more than chaos itself and in an instant half of our people were wiped out." Shade then stopped

"This is just too much." Shade said as she began to kneel against the wall.

The figure then placed its right hand on Shades shoulder.

"I know it's not pleasant but please continue." The figure spoke.

Shade nodded, fighting back her anger and then continued to read.

"All seemed lost, yet then something happened. The Master had appeared and was able to restrain and seal the dark one away. When it was defeated the chaos emeralds again began to glow and light our world. An just as all was beginning to restore itself war broke out among our tribes and the Nocturnus then separated themselves from us."

"This is the legend of when the dark one appeared an when my clan and became the Nocturnus." Shade said with shock.

"This is correct young one, thank you for reading that." The figure said as it handed over the light blue chaos emerald.

"Wait your just giving it to me why?" Shade asked with a puzzled look.

"Because there's no need to test you further, you are already worthy." A voice spoke from a white light that showed itself in front of the light blue figure.

Shade gasped at this, and stated.

"You're that light that Tails and Knuckles mentioned. What do you want from me?" Shade stuttered.

"As I told them a great evil lies in the future and you all will play an important part in fighting it." The voice spoke.

"What do you mean are you talking about Dark Sonic… or something else?" Shade questioned.

"All in good time young one, all in good time." The voice said as it disappeared with the light blue figure.

"Wait," was all Shade could say before they vanished. Yet there was no time to question as the temple began to break down.

"Great, just perfect." Shade said as she put her helmet on, sliced a hole in the temple with her leech blade and swam off away from the falling building.

She soon reached the surface of the lake, and walked onto shore.

"I now know the legend of the dark one but what does that have to do with Sonic, and what did that light mean by great evil." Shade said with her hand under her chin.

"Well at least I got the emerald but I can't shake this feeling there's much more to this than meets the eye." Shade said looking into the emerald before she began to dash.

"This is Shade mission complete I'm heading back to base." Shade said into her communicator, as she raced off.

DAYS REMAINING UNTIL THE BATTLE WITH DARK SONIC 2

ALRIGHT FOLKS THIS ONE WAS NO DOUGHTEDLY THE PRELUDE TO SOMETHING BIG BUT WHAT LIES IN THE FUTURE, WHAT IS THIS GREAT BATTLE, AND WHAT DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH SONIC? ALL IN DUE TIME MY FRIENDS, ALL IN DUE TIME.

SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER….** STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS**


	16. Chapter 16 Lightning Lance

THE DARK WINDS CHAPTER 16 THE LIGHTNING LANCE

DISCLAMER; ME, NO, OWN, SONIC. THANK YOU.

Alright guys here's chapter 16, I know you've been waiting awhile.

A loud crash was all that was heard as a figure flew by and smashed through several large boulders, leaving a huge hole in the mountain side.

"Hmph, not bad I think you may actually be worth the energy to fight." Shadow said as he emerged from the large crater and wiped some blood from his mouth.

A cloaked green figure then appeared before Shadow.

Its cloak was tattered and green, it stood about Shadows height. It like the others before it seemed to be nothing more then a specter to most.

"You are quite the confident one, and you are indeed strong. I will give you that much." The specter said with little emotion.

"Hmph… I'm far stronger then you think I am." Shadow said as he disappeared and reappeared behind the figure. He then started to attack the specter.

Shadow instantly attempted to chop the being in the back of his neck. Yet the specter simply caught his arm without turning around, and attempted to through Shadow forward. Seeing this Shadow at once sweep kicked the figure knocking it of balance, but before Shadow could finish him, the being spun 360 degrees in midair, and sent Shadow sailing with an unseen force.

After being hurdled through the air Shadow was able to catch himself and at once looked behind him. Behind him was a cliff with several thick green trees at its edge. Seeing this Shadow at once formed a plan.

He used the trees to gain momentum as he pushed himself of the tree he was headed towards and was sent flying back towards his attacker. The figure had just regained his position on the ground, but had no time to counter as Shadow was already in front of him.

"Crap!" was all the figure could get out as Shadow grabbed the being barreling into him with extreme force.

The two were then sent flying at this. While in midair Shadow then released the figure and delivered a swift round house to the being as he jumped off of him. At this the specter was then launched even faster through the air, and crashed into the side of the mountain. Upon impact numerous boulders came crashing down upon the figure, burying him.

Shadow then stood up from the ground as he thought about the area in which they were in.

Shadow was usually one that didn't sweat the small stuff when it came to a fight, but when this area was involved he felt it only right to acknowledge it. After all, it's not every day you get to fight such a strong opponent like this at Mount Everest.

Shadow then smirked to himself as he thought about this; he found it rather poetic that he was being tested upon the tallest mountain in the world. Yet before Shadow could enjoy the scenery any further, the ruble that had landed on top of the figure shook. It was but a moment before the stones were sent flying.

"Hmph, took you long enough to get up. What were you doing in there napping?" Shadow said with his cockiness in full force.

"Well, I see humility is not one of your strong points my friend. You will do well not to underestimate me." The figure said as he rose up from the ruble with out a scratch.

"I already know your stronger then you let on so I took the liberty of taking this from you during that last attack." Shadow boasted as he juggled the green chaos emerald in his left hand.

The figure then looked at Shadow and at once began to laugh.

"Something funny?" Shadow said angered by the fact that his opponent was laughing at him.

The figure then gradually stopped laughing as he spoke.

"Yes my dear boy, it is you that is so amusing. The fact that you honestly believe that you took that from me by your own power is simply hysterical." The specter shouted, with a strange grin.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" Shadow stated still quite angry.

"It's simple I let you get the emerald, as away to give you a better chance of proving yourself, you had let your own over confidence blind you of the difference in or powers, and now it's time I show you." The being said as it appeared behind Shadow.

Shadow gasped as he was hurled into the side of the mountain shaking the area around him slightly with his impact. Yet Shadow quickly released several chaos spears from the hole he was in aimed directly at the specter. The specter seen this and simply slapped away every shot sent his way.

Once he had repelled all the chaos spears, Shadow instantly teleported in front of the being and attempted to punch the specter. Yet the being simply dodged the attack and countered by punching Shadow in the stomach. Shadow hit the ground rolling but quickly regained his control. Shadow then rushed towards the figure again.

He instantly made contact with the figure and cringed as both their right fists clashed. Yet it was rather strange to see that not only was the being wearing gloves similar to him, they were also red in color. Yet Shadow had no time to admire this as the specter instantly began to loose several punches on him.

Shadow was barely able to block it all, but had started to loose a few punches of his own as well. The two continued to clash with each other for a few moments before they both turned into streaks of yellow and green light. An then within an instant the two lights shot off higher up the mountain.

The sight was truly astounding as the two lights continued to clash and strike each other. As if two shooting stars were bouncing off of one another. This continued for a moment until the lights reached about half way up the mountain side, then in a flash the yellow light was sent into the ground.

Shadow then grunted in pain as he began to slowly stand.

They had traveled quite a ways up Mount Everest from where they had been, made apparent by the deep snow Shadow was no laying in.

The green light then appeared in front Shadow.

"Had enough yet?" The being said looking down at him.

Hearing this Shadow at once began to growl. He knew that his anger was some thing that caused him to do rash things when provoked, but ever since he became Shade's partner it seemed to die down considerably. Of course he would never admit that being with her had made happy, and that as long as she was around he could keep his rage in check. Yet she was nowhere to be found now and there was nothing that made him angrier then looking weak compared to someone else.

Shadow then lost it as he began to glow red dropping his power rings as he did this. Seeing this, the figure at once readied for an attack. Yet just as he did Shadow appeared behind the figure and grabbed him in a strangle hold as he Shouted, "CHAOS BLAST!"

The attack sent a large red blast spreading throughout the mountain, destroying everything in its wake. It was so tremendous that the blast could be seen for miles. An after a few moments it soon dissipated. Shadow then arose from the smoke, yet as he tried to catch his breath he was quickly grabbed by the throat and thrown into the side of the mountain.

"That was still not good enough Shadow you have the chaos emerald now, you have no excuse to be so weak, is your resolve to help Sonic this pitiful?" the being said standing before him his cloak slightly more tattered then before.

Hearing this Shadow at once became angry. The thought of how helpless he was then, was more then he could take. Yet as his rage grew, this time he did not turn red, but instead electricity began to form around his body. Shadow then slowly stood up.

"I don't care if you're stronger than me but, if there's one thing in this world that's certain it's this." Shadow said as he raised his arm and the electricity around his body converged in his right hand.

The being seen this and at once guarded himself ready to take the attack.

"I will save him, LIGHTNING LANCE!" Shadow yelled as he threw the energy.

The chaos lance glowed yellow as it hurled towards the figure. The figure grunted as he took the impact of the hit. The attack had a great amount of power, enough to knock the figure off balance, barely deflecting off him. Seeing this, the specter at once began to rush at Shadow.

"That's enough, my friend don't get to carried away." A voice spoke out from a white light that instantly stopped the green figure.

"Sorry about that I seem to have gotten a little too excited there." The green one said in a sorry tone, as it stopped.

"It's alright my friend just remember, he is still young." The voice stated with understanding in its voice. Seeing this Shadow spoke out.

"It's you the voice I keep hearing about from the others. Who are you, why do you keep showing yourself to us are you an ally or enemy? Stop beating around the bush and answer me." Shadow snarled.

Seeing this, the voice rebutted.

"I know this all must be rather confusing to you and your friends but as I told the others you don't need to know this right now… Farewell." The voice said as it and the green one vanished instantly.

Shadow looked on at this in a rage, as he stated.

"Hmph, what ever. Time is running out so I will just leave it for now." Shadow said in a vexed tone, but was then interrupted by a call on his communicator, which he answered.

"Shadow is that you? Are you all right, did you accomplish your mission?" Shade said in a worried tone.

"Hmph… of course I did. An, yes I'm fine." Shadow replied.

"Good I was getting worried, come on back now ok." Shade sighed in relief

"Hmph… Whatever I got the emerald so there's no need to stick around." Shadow said as he teleported away, slightly blushing at the fact Shade was worried about him.

DAYS REMAINING UNTIL THE BATTLE WITH DARK SONIC 1

AN THERE IT IS EVERYONE HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. WELL THE BATTLE IS NOW RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER.

SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER…**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS**


	17. Chapter 17 Heat of the moment

THE DARK WINDS CHAPTER 17 HEAT OF THE MOMENT

What's up everybody I'm back and this will be the last chapter before the battle gets underway so please enjoy.

"This place is rather quiet. Though I guess I should expect as much from the mystic ruins." Blaze said as she stared out towards the many broken down buildings, and jungle covered terrain.

The ruins used to be far more lively before the incident with Eggman. Now half of the ruins were nothing but dust.

A cool wind blew past her with a gentle force, as she stood atop a small ruined structure. She would always be reminded of him, when ever the wind touched her. Though for months now every time the wind did blow past her like this it was the blue one she had come to know so well, simply playing with her, or trying to get her attention.

Yet this wind was nothing like that. It blew cold and stiff. It was filled with emptiness, and nothing more.

Blaze then looked up into the sky.

She could easily see Angel Island from her position, yet she didn't sense Sonic anywhere near her. Which she mostly expected, due to the fact that ever since Sonic had transformed into Dark Sonic, her ability to sense his presence was no longer working.

"Well I don't have time to sit here and wonder about the island I need to get the chaos emerald and quickly." Blaze said as she dashed off deeper into the jungle.

She continued to run at a blazing pace as she raced through the dense jungle. If there was one thing that was certain it was that "there is no shortage of trees in this jungle." Blaze said to herself as she passed by one after another. It wasn't long before she got annoyed, as she began to side step the trees in her path. Blaze then began to think as she realized what she was doing.

"I hadn't realized that Sonic had such an effect on me… I hadn't noticed that some how I had picked up Sonic's side step technique. Man this is fun, Sonic sure is a genius when it comes to speed…" Blaze thought as she began to slow down.

Blaze then stopped as she looked off towards the island again. It was still visible to her, but the many trees and waterfalls that enriched the island were now out of sight as they were being blocked by the trees around her, leaving only the top of the island visible.

"I can't keep getting distracted; I have to get the emerald, if I want to save Sonic." Blaze thought to herself, as she pulled out her scanner.

The grid on the scanner appeared and at once began lock onto the emerald.

"I see its close by." Blaze said as she began to walk forward.

She walked for only a few moments, but she then stopped and gasped at what she saw next.

A huge temple stood before her. It was light brown in color and had several vines growing around it. It had a square base, and a long cylinder shaped tower atop it. It stood at least seven stories in height, but perhaps the most shocking thing about it was the revolving statues of echidnas, and the entrance that resembled a snake's mouth.

"Hmm… Well this is definitely not something you see everyday." Blaze said as she approached the entrance.

As she got closer she instantly could feel the power emitting from the temple. Blaze took a step back as she noticed, yet as soon as she did she heard a loud scream.

"Some things coming… It must be one of those guardians everyone was talking about." Blaze said as she assumed a fighting stance.

The air tensed around her, she was slowly beginning to ignite, and then suddenly a figure rushed out of the snake's mouth, and at once flew towards Blaze.

Just as Blaze was about shoot off a fire ball, she realized who was coming towards her, and immediately cooled off.

"What the, Amy?" Blaze yelled as she seen this, but was cut of as Amy crashed into her.

They were sent rolling along the ground for a few feet before Blaze was able to stop their movement, by digging into the ground with her heels. She grabbed Amy and at once spoke.

"Ok…now that the ride is over, what on earth are you doing here Amy?" Blaze questioned.

"Oh I thought that was you Blaze long time no see. What are you doing here though?" Amy replied.

"That's what I just asked you!" Blaze yelled.

"Right… Well you see it has been months since I last seen Sonic and I heard that a hedgehog was seen here. I know that it's got to be Sonic, so I will find him and this time I won't let him get out of marring me." Amy said with obvious determination.

Blaze heard this and at once began to steam.

There were few people in this world Blaze really annoying, but besides Marine when she was incompetent, Amy was the number one person on the list. She couldn't stand anyone that forced Sonic to do anything he didn't like but when some one tried to take Sonic away she would completely lose it.

The steam Blaze was emitting was now growing in size, and Amy noticed this and at once tried to talk to her.

"Hey, Why are you here in our world anyway Blaze, do you need help again?" Amy questioned.

Hearing Amy's concern Blaze began to cool down.

"Huh… No I don't need any help right now Amy, but I am on a mission at the moment so I have to go." Blaze said as she began to walk towards the entrance of the temple.

"Wait, do you mean a mission for G.U.N.?" Amy yelled as she rushed up to Blaze.

"Ahh… Yeah, why do you ask?" Blaze stuttered.

"Wow, if you work for G.U.N. then you know about Sonic working there right? Do you know if Sonic has found a partner yet I heard he needed one and who better to do it, then his girlfriend?" Amy stated as she pointed to herself.

"Right… I will make sure to look into it." Blaze said with obvious sarcasm, as she entered the temple.

"Hey wait up I'll come with you." Amy yelled as she caught up to her.

"Why would you come along, I told you I don't need any help." Blaze spoke rather annoyed.

"Oh come on Blaze let me help you. If I help you maybe G.U.N. will finally let me be Sonic's partner, and besides didn't Sonic tell you to trust your friends?"

"Well… I guess he did say that and…" Blaze spoke until Amy cut her off.

"Then it's settled then, I'll come along and finally get G.U.N. to let me be Sonic's partner." Amy said, as she began to walk ahead.

"Ahh… wait Amy I don't think this plan of yours will work." Blaze said.

"What do you mean Blaze all I have to do is prove myself worthy of G.U.N. and they'll make Sonic my partner. Its simple, see." Amy said as she leaned against a wall.

Yet before Blaze could explain they both heard a crack.

"What was that?" Blaze spoke as she looked from left to right.

Before Amy could answer the floor underneath them disappeared and they fell down into a dark opening.

The two of them then yelled out in terror as they plummeted into the darkness.

The dark tunnel was short but dangerous. The tunnel was circular in shape, and there was several stone spikes jetting out of the walls. Blaze quickly started to move as she seen this.

Blaze grabbed Amy and started to jump towards the spikes.

Amy screamed and covered her eyes as she waited to make contact with the wall.

Blaze shook her head and sighed as she looked at Amy. Blaze then jumped on the side of a spike, she then began to descend by jumping from one spike to another. Within a few moments they had reached the ground.

"Ahh, we're going to die! No I'm too young and gorgeous to die here. Sonic hasn't even expressed his love for me yet, NO!" Amy started to scream while still under Blaze's arm, not realizing they were on the ground already.

"Um… Amy we're safe now, you can open your eyes." Blaze sighed as she dropped her.

"Oh… a yeah I knew that, I was just making sure you were still calm." Amy said rubbing the back of her head with her right hand, obviously embarrassed.

"Honestly, Amy this is why G.U.N. didn't want you to join. Me and Sonic faced this kind of thing everyday." Blaze sighed.

"Huh, you and Sonic have done this before, you got to work with him?" Amy questioned.

Blaze gasped, she did not mean to tell Amy about Sonic working with some one. Let alone reveling that it was her. She began to try and think of a way to cover her previous tracks, but could think of nothing to explain it. Feeling that there was no more hiding it, and that Amy would find out eventually from some one else if not her. She decided to tell her.

"Yes I have worked with Sonic; he and I are partners after all." Blaze said, with a low tone. Fearful of Amy's next words.

"What! Your Sonic's partner?" Amy yelled in rage as she stared at Blaze.

Anyone that knew of Amy knew how much she wanted Sonic to be hers. She chased him around the world, she continuously asked him to marry her. An when none of these methods worked she even resorted to force, and still Sonic would not become her boyfriend. Amy then decided to try a new approach.

After years of rejection she decided to try and make Sonic get used to her being with him. Thus when she found out Sonic was working for G.U.N. and could not find a partner she felt it was the perfect way to get Sonic to be hers. Yet when she tried to become his partner G.U.N. rejected her from joining. Feeling she would only end up being a hindrance to Sonic, due to the fact that the danger Sonic faced daily would prove too much for her, and force Sonic to put himself in harms way to protect her.

She continued to try and get G.U.N. to allow her in. Even after they had told her their reasons for not accepting her, she insisted further to no avail. An now, out of nowhere a girl from another world just comes and takes the opportunity she had dreamed of away in an instant. This proved to be too much for Amy as she materialized her piko piko hammer.

"Uhh… Amy, what are you going to do with that?" Blaze said as began to back step.

An without a word Amy swung at Blaze with all her force. Seeing this Blaze quickly jumped back and tried to calm her.

"Amy stop this, I don't want to fight you." Blaze said as she assumed a fighting pose.

"You witch you think you will steal Sonic from me? I will smash you to the ground." Amy yelled as she rushed at Blaze.

Amy instantly started to swing wildly at Blaze, with so much want to smash her that the hammer became a blur to see. Yet Blaze was not going to stand there and take it. She dodged every swing that came her way, as if the attacks were moving in slow motion.

Seeing that her swings were getting nowhere she slammed the hammer down towards the ground. Yet as she did this Blaze simply twisted to the right in midair, avoiding the blow. Amy noticed this and at once began to raise her hammer, yet before she could get it up Blaze ignited her left hand and was instantly at her throat.

"Amy, you need to stop this you're my friend and I don't want to hurt you." Blaze said still holding her hand close to Amy's neck.

"Friend huh? Don't make me laugh, if you were my friend you wouldn't be trying to take my Sonic away from me!" Amy yelled with pure rage in her voice.

Amy was then shocked by what happened next. Blaze then took her hand away and backed up. Amy then stared at Blaze with question on her face.

"For one Amy, stop talking about Sonic like he's some sort of object that belongs to you!" Blaze yelled as she began to steam again.

Amy recoiled at this. She then realized that Blaze was strong, far stronger then herself and if Blaze had wanted she could have burned her to a crisp at any moment. Amy then began to listen.

"You just don't get it do you? Sonic doesn't run from you because he's playing hard to get or he's just shy. He runs because he wants to get away from you, all you do is annoy him." Blaze yelled with fire coming off her body.

Amy gasped; the thought that Sonic really was only annoyed by her presence was something she could not accept.

"What? How would you know how Sonic feels about me, you've barely known him for two years." Amy stated pointing at Blaze.

"I know because he told me!" Blaze flamed.

"Huh… he told you?" Amy stuttered with hurt in her voice.

"Yes, when we became partners, Sonic opened up to me a lot. He runs from you, because you try to take the only thing that he really has, his freedom and speed. If you really cared about Sonic as much as you say, you would know that the thing Sonic hates most in this world is being held back." Blaze said as she started to calm down.

"What… I don't want to hold him back I just want him to stop and spend more time with me then running aimlessly." Amy reasoned.

"Amy that's the problem. Try to see it from Sonic's view. Sonic has no memories of his past or family; he was pretty much alone from the beginning. The only thing he has is his freedom to keep running to find himself. Yet when you come along you're telling him to slow down so you can be with him. Sonic has put up with your advances, and just kept running away so he wouldn't hurt your feelings for years, because he views as a friend, but what about how he feels?" Blaze said with slight sadness.

"How Sonic feels, I've never really stopped to think about how he feels about me chasing him; I didn't think I was causing him pain." Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"Amy I know you have feelings for Sonic, and it's understandable he's a great guy. Yet think about it. He knows nothing of where he came from or who he is, so he spends his life helping others, because he hopes that one day he will find what's missing in his life, that's why he will not slow down for anyone." Blaze said as she placed her hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Your right Blaze, maybe it's time I moved on, it's obvious that I can't be his girlfriend if all I do is slow him down…The only ones I know that can keep up with Sonic, are you and Shadow. Speaking of which what about you Blaze? How do feel about Sonic?" Amy inquired.

Blaze began to blush heavily she did not expect Amy to ask her that, and she instantly got quiet an turned away from her.

Amy noticed this yet before she could ask again, she was cut off.

"That was rather touching, Sonic is truly fortunate to have friends that care about him so much." A cloaked figure said as it appeared out of nowhere.

Like the other guardians all that appeared before them, was a cloaked figure with an emerald held at its chest the only difference this time was the fact that the being was purple in color.

"You must be the guardian every one warned me about, so what do I have to do to earn the emerald?" Blaze said as she looked towards the figure.

"I see you are quite determined to save Sonic, very well I will test your resolve." The figure said as it began to glow brightly.

"Wait save Sonic, Blaze what happened to him?" Amy said with worry.

Yet before Blaze could answer her the room they were in began to glow red in color and fire started to surround them.

"What the, what's going on?" Blaze said with fear as she looked around her and seen the fire closing in.

"You indeed have talent when it comes to fire, but if you wish to help him you must have the ability to stop it." The specter said as the fire began to close in.

It was burning up in the room they were in. Flames arose from every direction, as they looked around for an exit. Yet the fire just kept closing in on them with no signs of receding.

"Sonic help us!" Amy screamed, as the fire began to close in even faster now.

Blaze then held her hands out straight forward as she tried to halt the flames advance, with a barrier of her own fire.

"Your fire is strong but you will need more then that if you wish to protect the other girl." The figure stated while still keeping up the attack.

Blaze then looked back at Amy and gasped, she was surrounded completely by flames and they inches away from roasting her alive.

The figure then looked towards Amy and began to cause the flames around her to become even stronger. Amy then closed her eyes and screamed as the fire engulfed her.

Amy was confused, she thought for sure she would be nothing but ash right now yet she was unharmed. She was shocked to find not only was she alright she was also in what seemed to be a barrier of cool flames.

"Are you alright Amy?" Blaze said as she held her arms up reinforcing the shield.

Amy couldn't comprehend this. She not but a moment ago was trying to smash Blaze. Yet now the only thing keeping her from being a hedgehog flambé was Blaze. With utter surprise and shock Amy asked "why."

"Because you're my friend, and Sonic's. Besides both of us would be upset if you got hurt." Blaze said smiling at Amy.

Amy then stared at Blaze and then tried to turn away from her in shame. She then said "thank you," as she did this.

"No problem, now lets get out of this situation shall we?" Blaze said as she looked at Amy.

Amy replied with a nod, as she gave Blaze an assuring smile

.

The specter now seen that the sphere was blocking its attack and began to increase the flames power as it started to slam Blaze's barrier with tremendous force.

Blaze was now starting to lose her footing and beginning to bend under the force of the specters attack.

Blaze began to concentrate. She knew that this would not be easy; she was using all the strength she had right now to hold the shield up. She knew she needed more power or otherwise they would be toast. Yet suddenly her barrier then began to blink from the power draining away from it.

The attacks from the specter then became more brutal as it noticed the shield weakening.

Blaze then looked up at the specter with anger, on her face. "If only I had the sol emeralds." She said as she bent her head. Just when she was about to drop she remembered.

"Wait the emerald! I might be able to tap into its power instead!" Blaze said with shock.

An with in a second she started to focus. Blaze began to glow purple as she liked with the chaos emerald.

"Chaos emerald I beg of you give me the strength to protect my friend…Please!" Blaze screamed.

The emerald started to glow as it reacted to her. Then in a blast of energy the fire around Blaze was blown away. Blaze then released the barrier breathing heavily.

"You did well young one. I am very pleased with your resolve, you may have the emerald." The specter said as it handed the emerald to her.

Blaze replied with a "Thank you," yet as she did she was cut off.

"Indeed you do show promise; you just might be able to help him." A voice said as it came from a white light.

Amy gasped as she seen this, while Blaze spoke.

"Wait your that being that appeared to my friends. I know you will most likely not answer me but still I must ask. Why do you keep appearing, and what do you mean I might be able to help him?" Blaze said with a low tone.

"You all continue to be so pushy but you have been patient so I will tell you this. I am an ally and I to wish to help Sonic that is all I can tell you for now." The being said as it and the purple specter vanished.

Amy and Blaze both looked at each other with shock and simply shrugged it off as the two took their leave.

After a few minutes they were back outside the temple. Amy looked at Blaze and then started to speak.

"Well Blaze I just wanted to say sorry for earlier and… Thank you." Amy said with sincerity.

"Your welcome Amy and I'm glad we could finally talk." Blaze said with a smile.

Amy then nodded and stuck out her hand in an effort to show her they were still friends. Blaze then stuck out hers. Yet as they were about to shake Blaze heard something.

A crash then came from behind them.

"Look out!" Blaze said as she pushed Amy out of the way.

Amy then hit the ground and quickly looked up only to scream in shock.

Blaze was now being strangled in the hand of a giant Black golem.

The creature was at least 20 feet in height, and was pure black in color. Its body was made solely of rocks, and its shape was roughly that of a human.

"Emerald you have, give to me emerald or I crush you." The golem bellowed.( quite dimwittedly of course it is a rock after all)

"Never you clay brained idiot!" Blaze yelled in response.

"Then you die!" The golem said as it began to squeeze her, in its left hand.

Blaze began to scream in pain at this. The monster had her completely restrained. An the force it was crushing her with felt like a tank was running her over.

"Let her go you stupid boulder!" Amy said in rage, as she slammed her hammer against the creature's right leg repeatedly.

The monster then seen her as it lifted its right hand. Blaze seen this and at once spoke out.

"Amy run away, you're no match for it!" Blaze yelled still trying to remain conscious.

"I don't care I'm not going to leave you like this." Amy said as she continued to swing away.

The golem then became annoyed; it then swatted Amy away with out much effort and continued to squeeze Blaze.

Amy rolled and hit a near by tree, as she fell to the ground and then laid there in pain. Now all she could do was watch as Blaze continued to suffer.

Blaze saw this and tried to free herself to help her, yet was unsuccessful as the giants hold was still to powerful.

Blaze was now beginning to lose consciousness as the pain became unbearable, with the last of her breath she uttered "Sonic please help me."

Just as she was about to fall out something happened. A dark beam shot right through the golem's body, shattering it to pieces. Blaze then began to fall, and in a flash she was now being carried. An after a moment she was placed right next Amy, with shock the two of them looked up only to gasp.

Standing right over the two was none other then Dark Sonic, who was now turning away from them, and beginning to walk off. Seeing this Blaze at once stood up and spoke.

"Sonic why did you just save me?" Blaze said staring at him.

Dark Sonic gave no answer as he looked at her; his expression was emotionless but for some reason it seemed to almost show sadness. An with that he teleported in a flash.

Blaze reached out her right hand towards him as he vanished not wanting him to go, but then put it down as she realized it was useless.

"That was Sonic?" Amy said fighting back tears.

"Yeah Amy that was him." Blaze said with a down hearted tone.

Amy saw Blaze's face and at then knew what had to be done.

"Blaze I don't know what happened to Sonic, but I do know right now he needs help from some one and I think it's you, so I will entrust him in your hands from now on." Amy said with serious conviction.

Blaze looked at Amy in utter amazement.

"What, don't look at me like that. Look I can't pretend to be his girlfriend any more so some one else will have to save him, and I can't think of anyone better than his partner. So you better promise you will save Sonic, got it!" Amy said as she looked at Blaze with a serious face about her.

"Your right Amy, I promise I will save Sonic no matter what it takes." Blaze spoke with reassurance at this.

Amy nodded and with that they went their separate ways.

BACK AT G.U.N. BASE

"Well it seems we have all the emeralds now." Tails said as he looked towards the others.

"Oy, mates now that we got these ere gems we should stand a chance against him now.

"I'm not sure; he is way more powerful then anyone expected?" Knuckles replied.

"Knuckles is right, he took us out pretty easy before." Rouge said as she sat next to knuckles.

"You have a point even with the emeralds power can we take him?"

"Hmph… It doesn't matter like we have no choice but to defeat him, but for now everyone get some rest our real battle starts tomorrow." Shadow said now standing.

They all answered with a firm yes and at once went to their own rooms to prepare for the battle ahead.

"Don't worry Sonic I will bring you back." Blaze said as she looked out her room window towards the full moon that floated in the night sky.

THE BATTLE WITH DARK SONIC BEGINS NEXT CHAPTER.

THERE YOU GO GUYS. DANG THIS ONE WAS A LONG ONE BUT I GUESS IT CAME OUT ALL RIGHT, I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS IT AS I PUT A LOT OF WORK INTO IT AND DON'T FORGET FEED BACK IS ALLWAY WELCOME.

SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER…** STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**


	18. Chapter 18 The Brawl Begins

THE DARK WINDS CHAPTER 18 The Brawl Begins.

DISCLAMER; HUH THEY STILL ASK ME THIS WHEN THEY KNOW I DON'T OWN IT.

Hey everyone did you miss me? Sorry about taking so long on the update I kind of pulled an Oda that time. Just when things are getting serious, I take a break. Well I promised you a battle and I'm here to deliver, so let's get it started.

Angel Island was calm and quiet. The wind was blowing gently through the trees as the sun rose up from the horizon. An there in the middle of the island stood the shrine of the Master emerald. An ancient ruined alter with a large green gem that resided in it. An there atop the stone sat a lone black figure.

The figure sat there hovering in midair with its legs folded, eyes closed, and arms crossed in a meditative position. It even seemed as though the figure was fast asleep, yet as soon as the morning sun peaked over the hills and the light shone upon the beings face, its eyes shot open.

"Finally its time." Dark Sonic spoke as he began to smirk to himself.

BACK AT G.U.N. BASE

Everyone was already awake, though everyone was still up was a better way to describe what was really going on. No one could really sleep last night since they all knew what today was.

It's no surprise everyone had their own way dealing with it though. For instance.

Tails had stayed up the night trying to scan for any movement from Dark Sonic, with no real progress at all.

Marine had been with Tails the whole time hoping to think of a way to get out of having to fight Sonic. She had hopped that the two of them could have created some sort of device to bring Sonic to his senses but it was nothing more then a pipe dream now.

Tails and Marine then walked into the base kitchen and, were shocked to see that Knuckles and Rouge were already at the table drinking some coffee.

The kitchen was rather normal in design. It had a white stove, a micro wave in the wall and a coffee maker right under that, which seemed to be the most used thing in the place.

"Yo what's up you two?" Knuckles said as he waved to them.

"Sleep well?" Rouge said after hearing Knuckles.

Tails and Marine heard this and at once simply shrugged and yawned.

"I guess that answers those questions." Knuckles said as he continued to drink his coffee.

"Well what were you two up all night for?" Rouge rebutted.

Tails and Marine heard her and started to think. They hadn't accomplished anything at all, and they didn't want it to look like they failed. Yet they knew there was no way around it.

"Sorry guys we weren't able to find away to bring Sonic back." Tails said with a little shame in his voice.

Knuckles and Rouge both sighed as they heard this, but deep down they had both knew what to expect. Even though Tails and Marine were smart there was no way they could have found away to fix this problem.

"Oye, so what were you two buggers up to then?" Marine questioned, a little upset they had made Tails announce their failure.

The two looked at each other and sighed again. As Knuckles spoke up.

"We didn't do much at all, but stand guard over the emeralds." Knuckles said as he put down his mug.

"It was pretty uneventful." Rouge said with a smirk about her as she remembered the fact she had spent that night rolling around in a pile of chaos and sol emeralds.

Rouge then started to drool slightly at this causing the others to stare awkwardly at her. Knuckles had a slightly more annoyed look on his face as he had been there dealing with her behavior the whole time.

Just when Knuckles was about to say something the intercom in the base went off.

"Tails, Marine, Knuckles and Rouge please report to my office." The commander spoke through the loud speaker.

The four looked at each other and then quickly dashed off towards the Commanders office.

It merely took them a few moments to reach their destination. They all then looked upon the commander's office.

It was blocked off by a large brown door that stood about seven feet high, with the symbol of G.U.N. printed on it. Once the four of them straightened themselves up they walked in. They were shocked to see that Shadow and Shade were already inside, with the commander at his chair and desk, awaiting their arrival.

They all immediately greeted each other as they walked in and sat down. Once they had all finished Tails couldn't help but ask.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Tails said looking at Shadow and Shade.

Shadow looked at them and then turned away remaining quite. Shade seen this and then spoke out.

"We couldn't sleep so we spent the night sparring." Shade said.

The others simply looked at the two of them but none were really surprised. When it came to Shadow and Shade if they had a problem they couldn't defuse with words (Though threats would better describe it) they would simply beat the target into submission.

Everyone then turned to the commander. Yet before he could speak Marine spoke up.

"Oy, Oy commander where's Blaze?" Marine said with a little worry.

"I'm not exactly sure Marine I called her earlier but she was not in her room. To be honest I thought one of you might have seen her." The commander said as he looked upon the others.

Everyone simply looked at each other and shook their heads. They were all so busy trying to deal with the fact that they would have to fight Sonic today none of them had thought to pay attention to the one that may be taking it the hardest.

Marine then got up and started to run around franticly in circles.

"Oy, Oy, this is a real muck this time mates. What if ole princess decided to runaway and we never see er again, or worse what if she went to fight Dark blue all on er own?" Marine yelled with panic, as she continued to run in circles around the room.

The others began to panic soon after. They normally never listened to Marine when she rambled like this, but this time she actually made sense. Blaze was one who never trusted others and believed that she had to do things all on her own, before Sonic convinced her to trust him. An since she blamed herself for Sonic's condition, it would not be surprising to assume she had gone off to fix things alone.

Everyone looked at each other and were about to dash off to find her, when suddenly the commanders door swung open smashing into Marine and stopping her in her tracks.

"Oh good morning everyone… Marine what are you doing on the floor?" Blaze said as she walked in the room, and helped Marine off the ground.

Everyone seen this and immediately stared at blaze with anger in their faces, they all were quiet until Tails spoke up.

"Blaze, where have you been? We were about to panic here!" Tails yelled as he glared at her.

Blaze seen this and took a step back in shock, that Tails would yell at her like that but she then spoke.

"Uhh, I went for a walk to clear my head I wasn't aware I needed to ask you for permission Tails." Blaze said with obvious anger.

Seeing the rage in Blaze's face he quickly backed down to his seat. Realizing that things were going to get ugly if this tone continued, Shade started to speak up.

"Hey, just calm down a little Blaze, we were all just a little worried about you, we thought you might have gone after Sonic on your own." Shade said trying to calm her.

Blaze heard her and quickly started to regain her composer; she then looked at the others seeing their worry filled faces began to talk.

"Sorry for snapping everyone, I didn't think me taking a walk would worry you all so much." Blaze said with a calm expression.

"It's ok Blaze it was my fault for yelling I'm sorry." Tails said in response.

"Look you can go and bake cupcakes for each other about this later but we still have a job to do, incase anyone forgot." Shadow said, with full annoyance in him.

The others were a little angry with Shadows lack of compassion but had no time to act on it, as the commander spoke out.

"Everyone Shadows right, we need to deal with Sonic above all else. That's why I called you all here, so that I may see you off. This will be your most important mission yet, I want you to save Sonic and bring him back to base alive got it!" The commander yelled with sternness.

With an equally stern "Yes sir," they all responded and rushed off for Angel Island taking the chaos and sol emeralds in tow with them.

Yet just as they all left the commanders office and flew off towards Angel Island in Tails plane the Tornado, a figure could be seen standing behind the corner.

"Hmm… Bring him back alive? The commander isn't thinking clearly, but that's alright he is a busy man. An he to can half his off days. Oh well, no matter I will simply insure that the mission is a real success then." The figure spoke to himself as he walked away.

ANGEL ISLAND.

It did not take them long to reach there destination, especially since they were flying in Tails new upgraded version of the Tornado. It still resembled that of a large silver jet with four wings at its sides, but now with Tails' new upgrades it could seat up to ten people and travel now at speeds of up to mach 3.

Within an half an hour they had made it to Angel Island, and once there they circled the place in an effort to locate Dark Sonic.

"Do you see him guys?" Tails said as he looked over his left side.

"Nothing yet." Rouge said in reply.

They all continued to scan the Island, and after a few seconds Blaze spoke out.

"There he is Tails bring us down." Blaze said as she pointed towards the black hedgehog that stood next to the master emerald.

They all seen this and immediately readied them selves as they began to land.

It took only a second before Tails had landed the Tornado close to the shrine, and with that they all jumped out of the plane, directing their attention to the dark being.

"Hmm…I see you all are finally here, I was beginning to get impatient." Dark sonic said as he looked upon them.

"Well I guess some things never change do they, even now your still as impatient as ever huh Sonic?" Shadow said.

"We don't want to fight you Sonic please were you friends." Blaze said hopping to reach him.

"I no longer need such useless things as friends. I am merely here to have as much fun as I can before I destroy this world. Now how is this going to go down?" Dark Sonic stated as he lowered his arms.

"We were thinking a no holds barred brawl. How does that suite you?" Knuckles said as he and the others surrounded Dark Sonic.

"We will take you down in one full on attack Sonic." Shade said as she summoned her leech blade.

The others followed her lead and started to ready their attacks.

Marine and Tails both were charging large cannons that seemed to appear on their hands out of nowhere.

Shadow began to ready a chaos spear in his left hand.

Knuckles pulled back his right fist, and Rouge lifted her right leg at the same time.

Blaze then looked at Sonic one last time as she formed a fire ball in both her hands.

Dark Sonic simply stared at them all, and started to laugh.

"Hmm… interesting, you decided to attack me all at once huh? I'm impressed this might actually prove entertaining after all. Just try not to bore me by going down to quickly ok. Don't let me down now." Dark Sonic stated as he assumed his fighting stance.

Everyone remained in their positions for a few more seconds. The air became tense with the power of everyone ready to clash flowing through it. Yet they all remained motion less almost as if they were daring each other to make a move. Then the wind blew a small leaf from a near by tree and when it hit the ground everyone jumped into action.

Shadow, Shade, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, Tails, and Marine all fired off their attacks with devastating consequences. The combined assault caused an explosion to burst out in between them sending off a shockwave through the island.

All that was left in front off them was a smoking crater, with no sign off movement. Marine then approached the hole.

"Oye, mates you think we nailed em that time?" Marine said as she looked back at everyone.

They all looked around as they remained on guard.

"There's no way it was that easy." Shadow said.

"Some thing definitely doesn't feel right here guys." Knuckles stated as continued to look around.

Just as he said this, a quick gust of wind blew out from the smoking crater causing Blaze's ear to twitch as she heard it. Once she realized what she heard she instantly began to yell out.

"Everyone look out!" Blaze yelled trying to warn them.

They all instantly turned to face Blaze as the gust blew straight towards Marine.

Marine felt this wind and then quickly turned around, but as she did Dark Sonic appeared right in front of her.

"To slow," Dark Sonic said with a low darkened voice as he then kicked Marine, sending her flying into a tree. Once she made contact with the tree she fell to the ground battered, and unconscious.

The others gasped at seeing this. They were completely unable to see the attack coming and even Shadow wasn't able to react in time to stop it.

"So who's next?" Dark Sonic said with an evil smirk about his face as he turned slowly to face the others.

The others then readied themselves for his next attack but Tails was to busy worrying about Marine to care.

"Marine I'm coming hold on!" Tails shouted as he dashed to her.

Just as Tails was heading toward Marine Dark Sonic spotted him and vanished instantly.

"Tails look out!" Shade yelled to him.

Tails was a mere ten feet from Marine when Dark Sonic materialized in front of him.

"Thanks for volunteering." Dark Sonic said as he charged a blast of dark energy from his right hand and fired it at Tails.

All Tails could do was gasp as the attack flew at him.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted as he appeared on the side of Tails in the air, launching his attack.

The chaos spear was able to block most the attack from Dark Sonic, but the explosion from the two attacks still caused Tails serious damage, sending him crashing into the ground right next to Marine.

"Marine, Sonic I'm sorry I failed you…" Tails spoke out as he lost consciousness and his head hit the dirt.

"Well done Shadow, if you hadn't have intervened things would have been much worse for the kid." Dark Sonic said as he looked at Shadow.

Shadow was then becoming angry at this, but he was caught off guard when Rouge and Knuckles appeared behind Sonic.

"Your going down!" both of them shouted as they attacked.

Hearing them behind him, Dark Sonic let out a smirk as his eyes became red.

Seeing this Shadow yelled to Knuckles and Rouge but was to slow to do anything about it.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Dark Sonic yelled as a black energy erupted from his being.

Knuckles and Rouge gasped as they tried to bring their arms in front of them to shield themselves. Yet it proved pretty much useless as they were both blown back into a large boulder. After they slammed into the boulder the two of them quickly fell to the ground.

"Dang, that hurt. Are you ok Rouge?" Knuckles said as he slowly got up, hearing no answer from her.

He then turned to look at her but was shocked to see that Rouge was completely still. Knuckles grabbed hold of her and tried to get her to come around but it was useless as Rouge just laid there in his arms badly damaged and barely breathing.

"Don't worry Rouge you'll be all right. I heal you." Knuckles exclaimed as he held up his left hand over her body and a green energy began to flow into her.

"Do you really think you have time to sit there like that?" Dark Sonic said as appeared in front of knuckles.

Dark Sonic's left hand then began to glow with dark energy as he brought it back and readied himself to slam his fist upon Knuckles and Rouge.

Knuckles' mind began go into a panic as he looked towards Dark Sonic.

He would be able to dodge the attack and possibly counter Sonic if he moved now. Yet he knew if he moved that would leave Rouge defenseless, to the attack which was not an option. He may not say it all the time but he cares for her far too much to let anything happen to her.

Dark Sonic then smirked as he finished charging his attack.

Seeing no other way out of this for the two of them Knuckles clutched Rouge to himself and awaited impact.

"You're through already? How pitiful." Dark Sonic said as he brought his fist down on the two of them.

"Rouge, Knuckles!" Blaze yelled as she rushed towards them.

There was a quick black flash as the attack hit sending a pulse through the area. Smoke was all that could be seen where the three of them had been until Dark Sonic came into view.

"You know you are all starting to be to predictable now." Dark Sonic said with slight annoyance in his face as the scene cleared.

Knuckles was shocked to see that he and Rouge were unharmed but was more shocked to see what had saved them.

"You guys alright?" Shade said as she held up a blue barrier over the three of them.

"Yea, thanks. We owe you one Shade." Knuckles said as he stood up while picking up Rouge.

"Don't mention it just get Rouge and the others to safety." Shade said as she looked at Knuckles.

An with a firm "you got it," he dashed off to Tails and Marine.

Dark Sonic simply remained quiet as he watched Knuckles dash off with Tails, Marine and Rouge in tow. Seeing that he was focused on them Shade spoke out.

"Pay no mind to them I'm your opponent!" Shade said as she released her leech blade from her right wrist, and stepped in front of him.

Dark Sonic smirked at the sight of this.

"Hmph, don't worry I wouldn't waste my time with them, but I hope you will be a little more fun." Dark Sonic said as he assumed a fighting pose.

An with that Shade rushed at him.

Shade then began to slice at Dark Sonic wildly. Swinging from left to right with a speed befitting that of a master swordsman. Her attacks were so polished and quick anyone would have instantly been turned into cold cuts the minute she unsheathed her sword… but Dark Sonic wasn't any normal being.

Dark Sonic was able to avoid every swing she let out as if it were mere Childs play to do so. Seeing that she was pretty much wasting her energy Shade began to up the anti, as she summoned froth a second Leech blade from her other wrist.

Dark Sonic was caught slightly off guard by this, but it was still no reason for him to panic, as he continued to dodge with minimal effort.

After a few more seconds Dark Sonic jumped back, causing Shade to slice a boulder by mistake.

"You do have skill, but as a warrior you should be very well aware of your limits and I am far above yours." Dark Sonic said as he folded his arms again now bored with her attacks.

Breathing heavily from exhaustion Shade looked up at him and spoke.

"Your right Sonic. I am no match for you now…but I hope you don't think me so naïve as to attack you head on with out a plan." Shade said with a smirk.

Dark Sonic looked at her, and then raised his eyebrow in interest.

"Alright now Shadow!" Shade said as she jumped out of the way revealing Shadow from behind her.

"CHAOS SPREADER!" Shadow yelled out as he fired a large blast of yellow energy from his gun.

Dark Sonic was got off guard by this and merely widened his eyes in shock as the attack hit him, forcing Dark Sonic back into a near by boulder.

"Well that should slow him down a little." Shadow said as he lowered his gun breathing heavily as the amount of energy it took him to use that attack was enormous.

Shade then quickly ran over to Shadow in an attempt to see if he was alright. Yet once she did, a large dark beam exited from the crater Dark Sonic was in, and at once headed towards them both.

Shadow gasped as he tried to block the attack but faltered as he still needed a moment to recharge from his last move. "Dang," was all he could he could utter as the beam was inches from them. As the blast closed in a loud yell was heard.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Blaze said as she appeared in front of them.

The two gasped as Blaze appeared before them but had no time to gawk as she quickly brought her hands up to block the attack, as it came.

OVER ON THE FAR SIDE OF ANGEL ISLAND

"Well that should do it." Knuckles said as he brought his hand down stopping its green glow.

Knuckles had just finished healing Rouge, Tails, and Marine and was now inspecting their conditions. They were still unconscious but all their visible damage was gone and they seemed to be sleeping peacefully now so he had no more need to worry.

"Alright guys you stay here I'm going to go help the others." Knuckles said as he stood up from before them.

Though just as he did, a large beam flew past his head and into the clear sky away from the island.

"What the? What was that?" Knuckles said as he turned around to view the area the attack came from. Thinking that this could not be a good sign in any way he quickly rushed back to the action.

BACK AT THE SHRINE

Shadow, Shade, and Blaze simply stood there in awe as they tried to understand what had just happened.

"Why did it." Was all Blaze could squeeze out before Dark Sonic teleported behind them.

The three of them gasped as they turned to face him, but just as they did this Dark Sonic spoke out.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Dark Sonic yelled as he released a large black explosion from his body.

They immediately brought up their arms to block the attack as they were sent flying in three directions. Shadow and Blaze were able to recover in midair after a moment but Shade had taken more of the impact of the attack and was unwillingly headed towards a large rock.

Yet just as she was about to make contact Knuckles appeared from behind and caught her.

"Are you alright?" Knuckles said as he placed her down, as he did this Shadow and Blaze rushed to them in an effort to assist.

"I'm alright, but I think my arm is busted." Shade said as she crouched down holding her left arm.

"Go to the others and rest." Shadow said as he helped her up.

"I can't just leave you guys you'll need all the help you can get against him." Shade said trying to stand.

"Don't argue with me!" Shadow said as he looked at her with an intense face.

Shade seen the seriousness in Shadow's face and at once backed down. Seeing this Blaze spoke out.

"Don't worry about it Shade we can handle things from here on." Blaze said as she placed her hand on Shades right shoulder.

"Yeah we haven't even gotten serious yet so this fight is far from over. Besides some one should stay and watch over Rouge and the others." Knuckles said as he looked at her.

Shade stared at the three of them and simply dropped her head.

"All right I will leave the rest to you guys, but you better promise you won't lose!" Shade said as she looked towards them.

They all looked her in the eye and gave her a quick nod as they started to walk towards Dark Sonic.

Shade watched them walk off and then began to head over to the others.

They all walked up to Dark Sonic and he then began to speak.

"So it will be just you three from now on I hope you won't regret this plan." Dark Sonic said.

"Sonic we're going to save you, and bring you back to your senses." Blaze said with fire in her eyes.

"Even if we have to beat you to the ground to do it." Knuckles said cracking his knuckles.

"Really…You think you can stop me." Dark Sonic said.

"No more games this ends now Sonic!" Shadow yelled with rage as he glared at him.

With that the seven chaos emeralds appeared and began to hover around Shadow and Knuckles, meanwhile at the same time the sol emeralds began to do the same with Blaze.

The two sets of emeralds continued to orbit around them for few more moments as the gems then disappeared into them, as they let out a loud yell. Causing a huge flash off light that had shone across the entire island. An when the light faded, the three of them arose.

Shadows whole body had become a light yellow, and the only thing that remained the same was the red streaks in his quills. As he hovered above the ground, cloaked in a yellow aura.

Knuckles had become a slightly whitened red as he hovered before Dark Sonic. His dreads had grown slightly in length, and he had a calm expression about him.

Last was Blaze. Her fur had become a reddish pink and the ends of her gloves and shoes that met her wrists and ankles were changed into what looked like flames. Her coat was changed as well as it became red in color, as she levitated before Dark Sonic.

It was quite impressive and rare to see three super forms at the same time, let alone the likes of, Super Shadow, Super Knuckles, and Burning Blaze all at once.

Dark Sonic gazed upon his newly transformed opponents and began to talk.

"Really do you think just because you have the power chaos and sol emeralds with you think you're a match for me?" Dark Sonic said with a cocky voice.

"You never know, do you?" Blaze said as she looked towards Dark Sonic.

"Enough talk, LETS GO!" Super Shadow yelled as he rushed towards Dark Sonic, with Knuckles and Blaze right behind him.

"Hmph… I'll show just how weak you all really are!" Dark Sonic said as he rushed them as well.

ALRIGHT EVERYONE THERE YOU HAVE IT THE BATTLE FINALLY STARTS SORRY AGAIN FOR THE WAIT BUT I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME NOWADAYS SO I UPDATE WHEN EVER I HAVE TIME TO. FEEL FREE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT, IF YOU WANT.

SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER…_**STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	19. Chapter 19 The Terror of Dark Sonic

The Dark Winds Chapter 19 The Terror of Dark Sonic.

DISCLAMER; Yea I don't own Sonic and you should know by now that's true, Sega would never have thought of something this deep.

Hey everyone sorry I have been updating late, like I told you before with school back I have almost no time free and the time I do have free it's ether homework or normal work… oh well you don't care about any of that so forgive my absence, and here you go.

Large flashes of light seemed to happen every second you looked up shaking the very trees of the island. Yet this wasn't some sort of trick of the sun or lightning strikes. All though lightning slamming into other bolts and doing so with so much force, that not only did it make a loud boom when it happened it also left ripples in the sky itself. This would be an accurate way to describe this battle.

This was a fight amongst the most powerful agents of G.U.N. and was not to be taken lightly.

These clashes continued as the sky lit up with them, seeming to happen fifty times every two seconds, but of course this was a natural thing to expect when Dark Sonic, Burning Blaze, Super Knuckles, and Super Shadow, were clashing at speeds normally only Sonic could reach with little effort.

They then started to slow just enough to be seen. An the inner battle could be defined.

Though the fight still seemed to be impossible to follow as the four figures that came into view were loosing off punches and kicks at speeds that even the fighters of Dragon Ball Z would be envious of.

Blaze, Knuckles, and Shadow attacked Dark Sonic with all they had as they let off blow after blow.

Yet Dark Sonic remained with his ever mocking smirk as he ether blocked or dodged everything that came his way.

Seeing as how they were only laying the occasional scratch on Sonic the three of them broke the attack and flew back a ways to get perspective as they hovered in the air.

"Wow he's just as strong as I had imagined." Super Knuckles exclaimed slightly out of breath.

"This is no time to start admiring him, so stay focused Knuckles, and that goes for you as well Blaze." Super shadow spoke as he kept his eyes glued to Dark Sonic as he floated in front of them.

Yet realizing that only Knuckles had responded, the two of them then turned to Burning Blaze as they realized she was completely quiet.

Blaze had remained with her concentration intently fixed on Dark Sonic; she hadn't even noticed that Shadow and Knuckles were talking let alone that she was supposed to answer them. There was one thing she had to do now and that was save her best friend and with that in mind anything else that was around her was unimportant by comparison.

Getting the feeling that Blaze may try something reckless, Shadow at once snapped his fingers towards her, bringing her back to the situation, and earning a small "huh," from Blaze in the process.

Shadow now with their full attention began to whisper a plan to them.

Dark Sonic simply floated there with his arms crossed as he awaited the battle to start back up.

After a few more seconds the three of them broke away from each other and faced Dark Sonic in three positions.

"Hmph… Is your little plan of attack done now? I was starting to think you were going to run off again." Dark Sonic spoke with a little attitude.

The others simply remained quite as the assumed their stances.

"Oh… no comment, well are you finally going to give me a challenge then?" Dark Sonic said with cockiness all too apparent.

An with out a word the three of them rushed Dark Sonic again.

Blaze rushed from the front Shadow from the right, and Knuckles from the left, pulling back their fists as they approached him. Seeing this Dark Sonic simply took a defensive pose. An with that Shadow and the others slammed into Sonic with great force.

As the impact hit Dark Sonic a loud crash was heard. Yet this was in no way good enough to stop Sonic as he simply blocked Shadow and Knuckles by holding up his arms to stop them. He also halted Blaze by blocking her with his right knee. Once the three were stopped Sonic started to smirk again.

"Little piece of advice, don't try a head on attack against someone that can pulse Dark Chaos Energy!" Dark Sonic shouted as he began to glow black.

The others gasped as they looked up at Sonic, but once they seen what was coming next they all quickly began to smirk in response.

Seeing this sudden change in demeanor Dark Sonic was caught by surprise, but was even more shocked by what happened next.

"Ignite!" Blaze yelled as she grabbed a hold of Dark Sonic's ankles and began to glow with fire.

Within an instant the fiery aura that was around Blaze transferred up to Dark Sonic not only stopping his chaos blast from charging but burning him at the same time.

As Dark Sonic began to try and rid himself of the flames, Knuckles started his attack.

"Super Knuckle Duster!" Knuckles shouted as he quickly charged his right fist and slammed it into Dark Sonic's left cheek.

Dark Sonic was swiftly sent flying through the air once impact had been made. Blaze and Shadow simply watched on in awe at this sight.

"Ha, that's more like it I knew that no one could with stand my Knuckle Duster." Knuckles laughed.

Shadow and Blaze simply stared at Knuckles with annoyance as they seen this yet before they could say anything Shadow turned to where Dark Sonic had been launched. Dark Sonic was still flying but he was charging a blast of dark energy at the same time. Seeing this, Shadow at once responded.

"Chaos Lance!" Shadow yelled as he threw it towards Sonic.

Dark Sonic was caught by shocked by this, and the attack struck Sonic's blast causing a huge explosion. The shock wave that was sent out from this was strong enough to shake the island itself.

"That should give him something to think about." Shadow said as he lowered his arm.

"Watch it Shadow you could have killed Sonic with that, remember that he still needs our help!" Blaze yelled as she started to flare.

"Hmph, don't worry about him I've seen Sonic take much worse than that, and come out ok, so just keep your guard up will you." Shadow reasoned.

"Yea Blaze don't worry so much, Sonic could use a little bit of a lesson now and then anyway." Knuckles said with a small laugh.

Blaze was now really getting pissed off. She understood the fact that Sonic was not himself right now, and needed to be taken down. Yet what was really eating at her was not just that she had to fight Sonic, but what was worse was that Shadow and Knuckles seemed to be enjoying this. After thinking this over for a moment Blaze began to speak.

"You two should…" Blaze said before she was cut off as she saw Dark Sonic appear before the three of them.

"Hmph, not bad you all caught me that time, but don't expect the same moves to work twice." Dark Sonic said as he wiped a small amount of blood from the side of his cheek with his thumb.

Shadow and Knuckles were caught of guard by the fact that Dark Sonic had appeared so quickly with barley a scratch. Blaze seen this though and was not as shocked.

"Alright Sonic lets get started." Blaze said as she began to glow brightly.

Seeing this Shadow and Knuckles immediately backed away, knowing full well it was a bad idea to be around Blaze when she was angry, (Less you become a victim of unintentional BBQ) but that fact was made all the more clear when it was Burning Blaze that was pissed off.

"Alright then." Dark Sonic said as he too began to glow with power.

The two continued to shine as they charged their energy further. This lasted a few more seconds until finally they were both surging with power. Blaze then began to spin around in place rapidly as her fiery aura started to swirl. Seeing this Dark Sonic began to do the same himself. Thus after a moment the two had formed two massive twisters made out of fire and darkness that stood at least two stories in height, and six feet wide.

"Blazing Tower!" Blaze roared as the large pillar of fire engulfed her completely and moved forward.

"Darkness Hurricane!" Dark Sonic said as he was engulfed by his on cyclone and headed towards Blaze.

With that the two pillars then crashed into one another with a great force. The shock wave they created was so powerful that several trees and boulders were sent flying off the island. The impact of the towers and the fact that they were spinning was even great enough to cause a vacuum effect that started to pull in things that were around them.

"Wow now that's some power they got going on there." Knuckles said as he brought his arms to his face to block back the wind.

"Your right. Who would have thought that Blaze had such an attack?" Shadow Said as he copied Knuckles stance.

Then suddenly the battle between the two twisters became more violent. The pillars started to spin even quicker as they continued to clash. Neither one would give an inch each one fighting to gain ground causing sparks to fly as they did. Then with this the twisters started to glow brightly as a large explosion took place.

"Dang what a battle, it's taking all I have just to keep from flying back." Knuckles said doing his best to endure the blast.

"This is definitely going to be close, be ready for what ever happens next." Shadow said as he looked upon the smoke from the attacks.

It was sinisterly quiet as the smoke began to lift. No one could make out what had happened, and then suddenly two figures came into view.

"Not bad you're stronger than I thought Blaze." Dark Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

"Hmph, thanks Sonic, but you know you are the one that taught me that move." Blaze said with a little pain as she was holding her right arm.

"Well, if so then let me show you something better." Dark Sonic said as he started charging a dark beam, and pointing it at Blaze with his right hand.

Blaze seen this and was caught by surprise, she needed another moment to recover from her recent attack. Yet Dark Sonic's blast was fully charged and Blaze was still unable to move quick enough to dodge it. Blaze knowing she had no way to get out of this she braced for impact.

Dark Sonic was shocked to see this and stopped at the sight of Blaze stumbling. Though just as this happened, a figure appeared.

"I've got you!" Shadow said as he teleported behind Dark Sonic.

Dark Sonic just had enough time to turn around as Shadow yelled out.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled as a yellow glow engulfed Dark Sonic.

"Crap," was all Dark Sonic could get out as he tried to rush towards Shadow, but as he did he was then frozen in time. Blaze seen this and quickly spoke.

"What did you do Shadow, what happened to Sonic?" Blaze said with worry in her voice.

"I used chaos control to stop time around him; he should be unable to move for about 90 seconds, that's all the time I could make." Shadow said slightly out of breath.

"Well, what should we do now?" Blaze questioned.

"Just leave that to me I'll finish this quickly." Knuckles yelled as he jetted past Blaze and headed towards Sonic raising his fist.

"Wait Knuckles I don't know about this." Blaze said as she watched him close in on Dark Sonic.

"Alright I'll hit him from back here then, let's take him out with this one!" Shadow said as he readied a chaos spear.

"Ok, here we go!" Knuckles said as he aimed his fist straight at Sonic's face.

Then just as Knuckles was about to make contact, Dark Sonic's eyes began to glow red. An with that Knuckles slammed his fist at Sonic, and Shadow shot off his chaos spear. Yet what happened next caught them all by surprise.

Dark Sonic had caught Knuckles fist and slapped Shadows chaos spear away, all at the same time. Knuckles, Blaze, and Shadow were in utter shock at this.

"What how can you be able to move?" Knuckles said with shock.

"You were frozen in time; you shouldn't be able to move for another 50 seconds?" Shadow said with anger.

"Again, you all prove how little you know of the power of chaos. I am able to move because I was able to break your time distortion." Dark Sonic said as he glared at them.

The others were completely shocked by this to think that chaos control could be stopped or broken was some thing no one had counted on. Just then Knuckles tried to slam his other fist into Dark Sonic's face in an effort to take advantage of the moment, only to get that fist caught as well.

"Looks like you never learn do you Knuckle brain. Allow me to show you your place." Dark Sonic stated.

Dark Sonic than instantly pulled knuckles forward and kneed him in the stomach, causing Knuckles to fall over in pain spiting out a small amount of blood as he did. Though Dark Sonic was not finished yet, he then proceeded to uppercut Knuckles in the jaw sending him sailing through the air. An while knuckles was still flying, Dark Sonic teleported above him and then axe kicked him into the ground, leaving a large hole in the area he had landed.

"Knuckles hang on!" Blaze said as she rushed to help him.

"Well that just leaves you and me Shadow." Dark Sonic said with a sinister grin.

"Fine by me Sonic, as you should remember I tend to work better when no ones in my way." Shadow rebutted.

"Hmph, whatever you say Shadow just try and keep up with me!" Dark Sonic said as he rushed towards Shadow.

Shadow then rushed as well and the two disappeared from sight.

BACK ON THE GROUND

"Knuckles are you ok can you get back up?" Blaze said offering him a lift.

"Yea I'll be alright he just caught me off guard is all." Knuckles reasoned.

"Hm… Looked more like you were completely outmatched." Blaze said with obvious anger.

Knuckles was shocked. Not By the fact that Blaze would say that to him, but by the fact that she was completely right. He had been completely over powered and he was starting to get worried, but before he let his doubts set in he had to ask.

"Uhh… Blaze where is Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

Blaze simply looked at him and pointed up.

Knuckles gazed up and was in shock at what he saw; high speed pulses were appearing all around the sky.

BACK IN THE AIR.

The pulses of sound and light were continuing their clash with out a trace of slowing down. Then suddenly Sonic and Shadow could be seen as they flew towards each other. The two then crashed into one another with great force.

They then backed away from each other and started to glare.

"You're faster than the other two I'll give you that much." Dark Sonic said.

"Hmph, you have no idea what you're up against." Shadow yelled as he started to raise his hands.

Dark Sonic simply crossed his arms and glared at Shadow as if daring him to attack.

"Chaos Rain!" Shadow said as several chaos spears began pouring down above Dark Sonic.

Yet Dark Sonic didn't flinch, even though the shots were barreling towards him with great speed and precision, as if they were heat seekers.

Dark Sonic then began to evade all the shots one by one as they came his way by quickly teleporting.

This continued for a few more seconds until Dark Sonic noticed something, he could no longer see Shadow firing the chaos spears, then in an instant Shadow appeared below him.

Dark Sonic looked down at him and was quickly caught off guard. Shadow then spoke up.

"Chaos Cage!" Shadow yelled as the remaining chaos spears froze in the air around Dark Sonic.

"What the?" Dark Sonic questioned as he seen this, and was unable to move.

"Hmph, you should have never taken your eyes off me Sonic, there's a reason I'm known as the ultimate life form." Shadow said.

With that the floating chaos spears all fired at Dark Sonic. Yet Shadow wasn't finished as the moment the chaos spears fired he shouted "Chaos Shot," and blasted Dark Sonic again. There was another explosion as this attack happened.

"That should do it this time, there's no way Sonic could have gotten out of that one." Shadow said with pride.

Back on the ground Blaze and Knuckles were watching the whole thing.

"Wow, did you see that Blaze I've never seen an attack like that one Shadow must have been saving it as a trump card pretty impressive.

"Your right that was amazing, but something doesn't feel right." Blaze said with worry in her voice.

"Hmph, that was a good trick there Shadow." A voice spoke out of the smoke.

"What," everyone yelled as they heard this.

Just then the smoke cleared Showing Dark Sonic covered in a large barrier.

"Dark Barrier, a helpful move when you need to avoid some pesky attacks. Wouldn't you say so Shadow? Dark sonic said as he laughed.

The others were speechless Shadow's attacks was completely ineffective, but they had no time to gawk as Dark Sonic started to speak.

"Let me show what dark chaos power can do!" Dark Sonic said as he disappeared.

Shadow, Blaze, and Knuckles quickly turned from side to side in an effort to locate Sonic but were unable to sense him. Then out of nowhere Dark Sonic appeared in front of Shadow.

"How," was all Shadow could seem to get out as this happened.

"Dark Flash!" Dark Sonic yelled as he brought both his hands up to Shadows face.

An with that a large flash of darkness came out, and sent Shadow flying into the ground, next to Knuckles and Blaze.

"Are you all right Shadow?" Both Blaze and Knuckles yelled as they rushed to his side.

"I'm fine, forget it." Shadow said as he slowly began to rise, breathing heavily.

"This is bad Shadow what should we do now?" Knuckles said with worry.

"Not sure this could start getting ugly if we don't think of something quickly." Shadow rebutted.

Hearing that Blaze began to look up at Dark Sonic. He was just floating there staring at them as he waited for the next attack they would dare try. Blaze then noticed something; once she did she quickly started to get knuckles and Shadows attention.

"Guys I have a plan!" Blaze said as she began to whisper it to them.

Shadow and Knuckles were shocked completely by this, as they started to process it.

"Are you sure Blaze this seems a little out there?" knuckles said.

"I'm not sure if this will work but we have nothing to lose so let's give it a shot." Shadow said as he was finally able to stand.

"Alright then guys here we go!" Blaze yelled as she and the others rushed up to Dark Sonic again.

Dark Sonic seen them coming at him head on again, and at once spoke out.

"You're trying a head on attack again? I told you the same move wouldn't work twice." Dark Sonic said as he readied his stance.

Though as he did this he was caught off guard again as Knuckles and Shadow flew down to the ground while Blaze continued her approach. Seeing the confusion Blaze then quickly began to rush around Dark Sonic leaving a trail of flames all around him.

Noticing that Sonic was confused Shadow and knuckles readied their parts.

After a few more moments, Blaze then finally stopped her rush leaving Dark Sonic in a huge sphere of flames. Now getting annoyed by this Dark Sonic began to speak.

"I don't know what you're planning with this but all you've done so far is piss me off!" Dark Sonic yelled as he pulsed the flames away with dark energy. As the flames cleared away dark Sonic gasped.

As Shadow and knuckles were right of him with their attacks ready. An with that they fired them at Dark Sonic.

"Lightning Lance!" Shadow yelled as he hurled the electrical lance at Dark Sonic.

"Earth Shatter!" Knuckles yelled as he punched the ground causing large Shards of earth to fly at Dark Sonic.

Yet as the attacks were thrown something happened. The shards of earth Knuckles threw had some how merged around the lance Shadow had thrown increasing their power further.

Dark Sonic was completely unprepared for this assault, and thus the only he could do was bring his arms up to block as much of it as possible. Though even this proved inadequate, to say the least as the attacks hit Dark Sonic full force.

The attack had hit Sonic right in the gut and was pushing him back as it did. Seeing that the attack was working Blaze then flew over to the others.

"Sol Flame!" Blaze yelled as she created a large fire ball in her hands and threw it at the attacks Shadow and knuckles fired.

Then with that the flames engulfed the attack adding further to its power as it struck Dark Sonic. Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze then began to yell.

"Flaming!" Blaze shouted.

"Earth!" Knuckles roared.

"Lance!" Shadow yelled in reply.

Then as they said this the attack exploded and sent Dark Sonic crashing with unimaginable force into the mountain side.

Blaze, Knuckles, and Shadow seen this and at once rushed over to check. An what they saw was astounding.

Dark Sonic was completely knocked unconscious by this, as he laid there in a large hole in the mountain side. Seeing this, the three of them at once sat down at the mouth of the hole breathing heavily.

"Wow, now that was team work if I've ever seen it." Knuckles sighed.

"I have to admit I didn't think we could pull that off, especially since all those moves are still new and unpolished. Though I guess it worked out well done Blaze." Shadow said as he stood up.

"Yea Blaze that was some did you come up with that one?" Knuckles said as he looked towards Blaze.

"To be honest I'm not sure. I just thought since we had picked up a few things from those specters, and since Sonic seemed to only really be affected when we worked together, I figured why not try it." Blaze said as she looked at them.

"Well, it doesn't matter how you came up with it all that counts is the fact that we took down Sonic. Now let's contact the commander and get some help up here." Shadow said as he began to push some buttons on his communicator.

Yet just as Shadow did this the ground around the hole began to shake wildly. The three of them then gasped at this as suddenly the ground exploded with a black tower of energy, and Dark Sonic then stepped out of it.

"This is impossible." Shadow said as he saw this.

"There's no way how are you still standing?" Knuckles said as he began to back step.

"That was our very best shot how could it fail." Blaze said in utter terror as she looked at Dark Sonic.

"You're right that move was powerful, and actually I wasn't able to block it all as a matter of fact." Dark Sonic said.

Shadow then looked at Dark Sonic and began to smirk.

"Hmph, well I wasn't expecting you to get up from that one Sonic, but it makes no difference, as we can tell you were hurt by that attack. Shadow said with pride.

The others then looked at Dark Sonic. He had several cuts and scars about him, and his mouth had blood leaking from its side.

"Yea and this proves that we can counter your dark super form, with the three of ours." Knuckles said with a grin.

"That's right Sonic all we have to do is wear you down, so why don't you just stop this." Blaze said with care.

Dark Sonic heard all this and at once began to laugh. Seeing this the three of them asked what was so funny? Dark Sonic then looked at them and started to speak.

"You're all so naïve. I never said anything about this being my super form." Dark Sonic stated.

The others then gasped at this in shock. They had simply thought that since Dark Sonic was so powerful, and that Sonic described him as being more powerful then Super Sonic, it was safe to believe that this was a dark version of Sonic's super form.

"That means this whole time you've just been in your normal state." Blaze said in shock.

"An you could have used the power of the emeralds to become stronger." Knuckles said.

"That's correct, yet to be fully honest I didn't use the emeralds because I don't need them. In fact I haven't even been using my full power." Dark Sonic stated.

"There's no way that can be right! That would mean that…" Shadow said as he was cut off.

"You never stood a chance at all, and now it's time I made that clear." Dark Sonic said as he vanished before their eyes. They were then all caught with complete terror as he appeared behind Blaze.

Thus with out a word Dark Sonic chopped Blaze in the back of her neck and she fell to the ground a few feet away from him unconscious.

"Blaze," was all Knuckles and Shadow could say as this happened.

"As you can tell I let you fight this long so I could enjoy myself a little bit, but now I see that it's past time I destroyed this world and all of you along with it!" Dark Sonic said as he began to ascend into the air.

Shadow and Knuckles simply watched on, things were bad before and now with them low on energy, Blaze down for the count, and Dark Sonic ready to finish this they had gotten even worse.

OK EVERYONE THAT'S CHAPTER 19 THE PLOT HAS THICKEND AND THINGS LOOK BLEAK. YET YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TIME IN THE DARK WINDS SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER…_**STAY **__**THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**_


	20. Chapter 20 As The Dark Winds Blow

The Dark Winds Chapter 20 As The Dark Winds Blow

DISCLAMIER; Sonic is not mine…

Hmph… it's finally here, isn't it.

A dark wind blew briskly upon the island. You couldn't help but feel a powerful aura gusting forth, and when it hit, you felt nothing but chills crawl down your spine. It was sinister in nature, flowing with darkness, and filled with a chilling intent to kill. There was only one being that could possibly craft such a gust, and he was doing this simply by floating there above his opponents.

"You look completely helpless, Shadow, Knuckles surely you're not just going to stand there are you?" Dark Sonic smirked as he gazed at them.

Super Shadow and Super Knuckles glared at Dark Sonic. As much as they wanted to go and rush him in anger, they knew they couldn't. The aura Dark Sonic was exuding was far too powerful and the pressure from it was to strong for them to push through. They were exactly what he had said helpless.

"I can't move." Knuckles spoke.

"Me nether. Dang it this isn't good." Shadow said as he continued to stare.

"I really expected better from you two, but I guess it can't be helped now that I'm a bit more serious, you can clearly see how inferior you are to me." Dark Sonic boasted.

"Well Sonic I can't tell which is more powerful your energy or your ego." Shadow said with a smirk about him.

"Your definitely the Shadow I've always knew, though it's as you've always proven your nothing but a faker at in the end." Dark Sonic said as he raised his hand and dark energy began to charge with in it.

ELSE WHERE

Back at the shrine things began to stir.

"This can't be good." Shade said as she looked upon the area where the battle was taking place.

Shade usually never lost her cool when a fight was going on, but that was usually because she was a part of it. Right now all she was doing was sitting on the sidelines watching all the action happen. She couldn't make out everything but she was able to tell that Dark Sonic was in the air and that his attention was upon some one down there. Shade was beginning to lose her reason, and once she saw the attack Dark Sonic was preparing, she quickly made up her mind.

"That's it I can't sit back here anymore, I've got to go help them." Shade said as she stood up.

Though just as she did this Marine began to stir. An after a moment she awoke.

"Oy, Oy, what happened to me feels like I been hit by a bus." Marine said rubbing her head.

Seeing this Shade then rushed to her side.

"Marine your up, how are you feeling?" Shade said as she helped her.

"Ok, I guess mate, what's been going on while I was out?" Marine said as she stared at Shade.

"Well you see things haven't been going as planned, and… I think it's better if you see for yourself." Shade reasoned as she turned her towards the action.

Marine looked, and was completely caught with horror as she gawked at the sight off Dark Sonic, reading his attack.

"Oy! You mean to tell me that dark blue is about to hit us all with that?" Marine yelled in fear.

Shade just nodded in response.

"Well what about Blaze, Shadow, and Knuckles, were they able to use their super forms?" Marine questioned.

"It would seem even their super forms weren't enough to stop him." Shade said with a little pain as she clutched her arm.

"You alright there Shade?" Marine spoke noticing the pain Shade was in.

"I'll be fine it's nothing." Shade said.

"Speakin o which, Where's Tails and Rouge?" Marine said with worry.

Shade heard this and quickly froze up. She knew things were bad already and once Marine seen what happened to Tails she would make things even harder. Yet Shade knew there was no way to avoid telling her so she pointed to where Tails and Rouge were laying battered and unconscious but alive. Marine seen this and at once rushed over to Tails' side, trying desperately to wake him to no avail.

Shade didn't know what to do she was unable to wake Tails and Rouge and she was utterly useless against Dark Sonic. Feeling completely helpless Shade then looked over to a peak around the mountain near the shrine and saw something gleam in the light.

"What was that?" Shade questioned.

BACK AT THE BATTLE FEILD.

Dark Sonic had finally finished charging his attack.

"This can't be real." Shadow said as he looked upon it.

There above Dark Sonic was a massive black ball of energy. The ball looked around the size of a small moon, and just as big around. It crackled with power and exuded a pressure unlike none ever felt before. Dark Sonic then began to smirk.

"You know it's no fun if you don't struggle at least, so why don't I make it a little easier for you." Dark Sonic said as he lowered his dark aura, thus freeing Shadow and Knuckles.

As soon as they felt this freedom they at once attacked.

Shadow and Knuckles both rushed up to Dark Sonic and quickly started to hit him with lightning fast punches and kicks, to fast to be classed as anything but blurs, they continued their onslaught for another moment and then backed up to take a breath. Yet when they looked at him he had taken virtually no damage at all.

"Come on you two, I let you up in hopes that you would at least be able to put up an interesting last shot." Dark Sonic said with little enthusiasm.

Hearing this Shadow and Knuckles lost it. They had decided if they couldn't harm Dark Sonic they would destroy his attack. An with that the two of started to move.

Shadow and Knuckles quickly began shooting off an array of chaos spears at the huge death ball. They fired shot after shot at it in hopes of causing the ball to explode and possibly try and do some damage to Sonic as well. Yet after releasing a study stream of attacks they began to notice something strange, the ball wasn't affected. As a matter of fact the ball was growing.

"You finally noticed huh?" Dark Sonic said with a sinister grin.

Shocked and utterly confused Shadow spoke out.

"What's going on here Sonic?"

"You just don't get it do you. All your attacks against this ball are useless; it can absorb chaos energy so all you're doing is feeding it and making it stronger." Dark Sonic said.

Shadow and Knuckles gawked at Dark Sonic in pure fright; they were simply making things even worse for themselves.

"Do you see now? All of you never had a chance to begin with. You were simply running around for my entertainment, and now it's time to cut this show. Now wittiness **MY** ultimate power, CHAOS KILLER!" Dark Sonic laughed as he pulled his arm back to hurl the bomb.

Shadow and Knuckles looked at Sonic again, and clenched their fists in anger. Yet after they thought about it a revelation became painfully obvious.

"Shadow we can't stop that." Knuckles stuttered out as he and Knuckles stared towards the deadly ball about to crash down on them.

Yet as this was happening something was going on down below them.

P.O.V. (Point Of View, just in case you were confused.)

"Uhh, where am I?" Blaze said.

Blaze was now floating aimlessly through nothing but bright light. Almost as if space had suddenly decided to pay its electric bill and have the light from the stars completely over take all the darkness.

"This is weird, what has happened to me? Where's Sonic at, where are the others."

These questions kept flowing through Blaze's mind endlessly, with out any sign of an answer showing itself anytime soon. Then suddenly a brighter light shown in front of her, causing Blaze to shield her eyes in response.

"Do forgive my abrupt summonses." The light spoke.

"Who's there? Wait it's you, that voice from before!" Blaze said in shock.

"Yes, your right, but I've called you here for a reason Blaze." The voice spoke.

"Wait can you tell me where we are exactly first?" Blaze asked.

"Of course, that's quite simple; we are in your mind right now." The voice said.

Blaze was caught by surprise by this yet; she quickly collected herself as the voice said it had summoned her for something important.

"Blaze the truth is I have a favor to ask of you… I need you to stop Sonic!" The voice said.

Blaze was shocked by this request, and as much as she wanted to instantly comply a dark truth kept ever present in her mind.

"I'm sorry but I can't do it. I'm no match for Sonic now. An I can't help but think the darkness has completely swallowed him." Blaze spoke in a low voice.

"Hmm, I thought you actually cared for Sonic Blaze." The voice said with little emotion.

"What are you saying, of course I care about Sonic he's my best friend. I would do anything to save him." Blaze yelled in anger.

"If that were the truth, then why haven't you noticed it?" The voice yelled.

"Noticed what?" Blaze wondered.

"If you really focus on Sonic you should be able to feel it." The voice said.

Blaze was utterly confused. She had no idea what the voice was talking about or what she was supposed to feel, yet she deduced that if she at least tried maybe things would become clear.

Blaze then began to concentrate, she focused every bit of thought she had on Sonic and kept at it. Then after a few moments something happened.

"What's this? I can sense something, and it feels so familiar." Blaze wondered.

"Keep focusing, it should come into view now." The voice said.

Blaze listened to the voice and continued to focus, and then with out another second it struck her.

"Sonic, that's it it's my Sonic, I can sense him again!" Blaze yelled in glee.

"(Ahem) Your Sonic huh? Well I guess that settles the fact of whether you care for him or not." The voice said in a comedic fashion.

Hearing the voice repeat that caused Blaze to blush profusely, so she quickly changed the subject.

"Ah, so why can I sense Sonic again and why is it so faint?" Blaze questioned.

"The truth is your link to Sonic was always there, you were just unable to sense it because it is being smothered by the darkness right now." The voice rebutted.

"Well I guess that explains it… So what do you need me to do?" Blaze said.

"As you can see the Sonic you know is still in there fighting to stop the darkness from over taking him again. Unfortunately I do not believe that he can win this battle on his own, so that's why I called you here, to help Sonic free himself." The voice spoke.

"But what can I do to help Sonic?" Blaze said with uncertainty.

"You have the greatest way of helping Sonic right now." The voice spoke.

"What do you mean?" Blaze said.

"Look to your SOUL to save Sonic. That is the only thing that can help him now." The voice said as it began to fade away with the light.

Blaze at once tried to ask the voice more, but it simply vanished with that.

Once the light had faded Blaze found herself awake and back on the battle field. She looked up to see Sonic about to fire the giant ball. Seeing this in action Blaze realized what the voice meant.

"I understand now, and I will save Sonic… Thank you for showing me the way." Blaze said with new found confidence as she summoned the Sol emeralds.

BACK IN THE AIR

Shadow and Knuckles were still completely ineffective against Dark Sonic and were really starting to lose their drive to fight.

"Don't tell me you guys have given up already? Come on its no fun to just kill you with out even a struggle." Dark Sonic said mockingly.

Shadow and Knuckles had tried everything they could think of, and nothing worked. They couldn't stop Sonic and they couldn't destroy the ball. So they then figured what was the point of it all.

"Sorry but I don't see any sense in continuing this battle any longer." Knuckles spoke.

"I would rather die then grant you anymore satisfaction from our wasted efforts." Shadow scoffed as he looked away.

Dark Sonic heard this and at once began to frown.

"Were you two always such weaklings? From all the time I've known you; you have never been so quick to give up and just die. This is really disappointing to hear, so I won't drag this out any longer." Dark Sonic spoke as the huge ball started to flash and crackle with energy.

Shadow and Knuckles seen this and at once became tense. No matter what they had said standing there powerless to stop the one who was about to kill them and everything else around them was not an easy thing to deal with. Yet realizing there was nothing left to do they simply stood there and awaited the inevitable.

Dark Sonic looked at them with even more disappointment as he stated.

"Any last words?" As He began to bring his hand forward to throw the ball.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW SONIC!" A voice yelled out, stopping Dark Sonic in his tracks.

As the three of them looked around to see who had spoken up, Burning Blaze appeared right in front of Super Shadow and Super Knuckles. Instantly causing the two of them to say her name in shock.

"You two are really disappointing; I can't believe you would just give up like that, what would Sonic say." Blaze yelled as she turned her head to see them.

"Um, hate to burst your bubble princess but I'm right here and as disappointing as it is for them to just quit, I'll get over it. So why don't you be a good little kitten and just hold still, this will only hurt for a moment. Dark Sonic said as he readied to fire.

"I won't let you do this to Sonic anymore?" Blaze spoke.

"What do you mean?" Dark Sonic wondered.

Hearing this Shadow and Knuckles began to question Blaze.

"Ah, Blaze are you sure you're alright?" Knuckles claimed.

"Blaze what's going on with you?" Shadow wondered.

"Come on you guys haven't you noticed it." Blaze said.

"Noticed what?" The two asked.

"That, Sonic is still in there." Blaze yelled.

The two of them were caught of guard by this, but then Dark Sonic spoke out.

"You really are entertaining princess, but as I told you before the Sonic you know of is dead and gone." Dark Sonic laughed.

"I hate to say it Blaze but I don't think Sonic's in there anymore." Knuckles stated.

"Will you guys open your eyes? Sonic has been helping us the whole time. Why do you think he gave us a chance to get the emeralds back? Why do you think he's been holding back against us for so long? Why hasn't he taken us out already with that bomb?" Blaze questioned.

The others were shocked to here Blaze say this but was more shocking was that she made a great point. Dark then spoke once more.

"I told you before that I let you do all of that in order to entertain me nothing more." Dark Sonic reasoned.

"If that were true why did you save me from that monster?" Blaze said with a smirk.

Dark Sonic froze; he had not expected that to be mentioned. Yet before Sonic could respond, Blaze started again.

"You know come to think of it you avoided hurting me ever sense we started fighting." Blaze reasoned.

"Your right that would explain why that blast he fired at me and Shade instantly went past us when you through yourself in the way to block it." Shadow said.

"Yea thanks for that by the way." Knuckles said rubbing the section of his head with slightly singed dreads.

"You're wrong I will never let that weakling gain any ground, I'll kill you all here and now!" Dark Sonic roared as he flung his hand forward.

"SONIC STOP!" Blaze yelled.

"STOP!" A voice then yelled from inside Dark Sonic's head. Instantly causing Dark Sonic to hold his head in response.

Then suddenly Dark Sonic began to roar and argue with the voice in his head.

"You… I thought I buried you in the darkness for good." Dark Sonic claimed.

"I won't let you hurt them anymore! Stop this nooooow!" The voice said.

Dark Sonic then began to yell in pain as the dark aura around him started to flash and flare. Suddenly Dark Sonic then looked up to the giant ball of energy and at once clenched the fist he had under it holding it up. Thus causing the bomb to dissipate and scatter harmlessly. He then while still holding his head looked at Blaze and the others.

"Guys I can't hold him off for too much longer! You've got to kill me now!" Sonic yelled.

The three were shocked to hear Sonic ask them to do such a thing, but Blaze then spoke up.

"No way Sonic, I'm not going to let that happen, just hold on I have an idea." Blaze yelled back.

Sonic gazed at her with a worried look as the dark aura around him continued to flare.

"Alright, but hurry, I can't take much more!" Sonic yelled.

Hearing this Blaze immediately started her plan.

Knuckles Shadow I'm going to need your help. Can you hold back Sonic for a minute while I try something?" Blaze said staring at them.

They both looked at her and nodded in response; curious as to how to this would help.

Blaze nodded back and at once the Sol emeralds surrounded her.

Shadow and Knuckles then both rushed up to Dark Sonic. Knuckles immediately grabbed Dark Sonic in a strangle hold and tightened his grip as much as possible. Shadow then floated in front of Dark Sonic and yelled out, "Chaos Control" as Shadow brought his right hand to face Dark Sonic holding him back with a time freeze.

"Alright Blaze we've got him but we can't hold him forever, so whatever your going to do you better do it quick!" Knuckles yelled.

Dark Sonic noticed that he was being restrained and at once started to struggle causing his aura to flare even wilder.

With this Blaze rushed into action. The Sol emeralds became still as they gravitated around Burning Blaze. Once the light from them was completely surrounding her, Blaze shot off towards Dark Sonic. As she got close to the three of them she started to yell.

"SOL TOUCH!" Blaze yelled as she stuck out her left hand and touched Dark Sonic's chest.

Once she did this Dark Sonic yelled again in pain as both he and Burning Blaze became still. Both of their irises and auras then disappeared.

Shadow and Knuckles began to look at the two of them and wonder.

ELSE WHERE IN SONIC'S MIND

"Uh, I don't know if it worked or not but some thing happened." Burning Blaze stated as she stood up.

She found herself in some sort of dark area; there was nothing there but blackness, and emptiness all around her. Blaze continued to look on hoping to find some sort of sign as to where she was, and then suddenly a small blue light appeared in the dark.

"I don't know what that is but it seems to be the only thing here, so I guess that decides it then." Blaze said to herself as she rushed to it.

It didn't take her long to reach the light especially since she was in her super form. Yet when she made it to the source of the light she gasped in shock.

What stood before her was a figure being restrained in midair by five smooth and black tendrils, one tied to each limb and one around its neck. The figure looked as if it was in a lot of pain and doing its best just to stay alive. Blaze then took a closer at the being and was shocked at who it was.

"Sonic," Blaze yelled as she rushed up closer to him.

Hearing this voice Sonic started to awake.

"Blaze is that you? What are you doing here?" Sonic said weakly.

"Don't worry Sonic I'm here for you, I'll get you out of this." Blaze promised as she began trying to remove the tendrils by pulling at them.

"No Blaze you don't understand, you're in danger get out of here now before he comes back!" Sonic said with all his strength.

"Before who comes back?" Blaze said looking at Sonic but was cut off by a voice that came from the darkness.

"That would be me princess." Dark Sonic stated as he emerged from the shadows.

Blaze froze as the being appeared. She hadn't expected Dark Sonic to be here as well, so she quickly jumped forward to face him.

"You, what are you doing here?" Blaze said with anger.

"I live here princess, but that's beside the point, you should listen to that weakling said and leave now, less you want to share in his fate." Dark Sonic exclaimed.

Blaze seen this and started glare at Dark Sonic.

"Don't worry Sonic I won't allow him to keep you like this any longer!" Blaze said taking a fighting stance.

"Are you crazy Blaze, you don't stand a chance on your own, get out of here while you still can!" Sonic yelled to her.

Blaze stood completely still when she heard this and started to respond.

"Sorry Sonic, but if I hadn't left you alone to begin with none this would have happened. So I'm not going to leave alone, not again." Blaze said with the up most seriousness.

Sonic heard this and was completely speechless the only thing he could seem to push out was "why."

"Because, we are partners after all." Burning Blaze said with a smirk as she rushed towards Dark Sonic.

Sonic yelled for her in fear, as she did this. While Dark Sonic simply stood there and assumed his fighting pose. An with that the two beings clashed.

Burning Blaze quickly began to shoot massive fire balls at Dark Sonic yet he just slapped each of them away as if they were simply fly's.

Blaze then decided to use a more direct approach, and then she began to attack Dark Sonic head on. Blaze started to loose off an array of lightning fast round houses and burning claw swipes to try and harm him yet Dark Sonic dodged every move she tried. Blaze then tried one last swipe with her claws, but when she did this Dark Sonic caught both her hands by the wrists.

"Now, now kitten I thought you were smarter then this, but I guess not." Dark Sonic smirked as he then started to attack.

He at once began to squeeze Blaze's wrists, causing her to yell out in pain. After this Dark Sonic Kneed Blaze in the stomach and then hurled her towards the base of the tendrils that were restraining Sonic. Blaze crashed hard into the tendrils, yet as Sonic desperately called to her trying to get Blaze to answer him, yet she remained quiet.

"Well Sonic looks like your little girlfriend is going to die here before you. An now that I have you completely restrained you can't do anything to stop me any more. So now watch as I kill her right in front of you." Dark Sonic boasted as he fired a dark beam of energy at Blaze.

The shot hit dead on and caused a massive explosion to come about. Yet just before it hit, Blaze was able to put up a barrier of fire to take most of the damage.

"Well, well kitten, you continue to entertain me, so tell you what, I'll kill Sonic first instead how about that?" Dark Sonic said as he readied another blast aimed this time at Sonic.

Blaze then started to speak as she struggled to stand.

"I won't give up, not until I save Sonic. So do your worst, kill me if you like, but I will not let you hurt Sonic anymore!" Blaze yelled as she held her arms out at her sides in an effort to shield Sonic from harm.

Both Sonics were astounded by this Sonic then dropped his head, as Dark Sonic began to speak.

"Fine princess you can both die together then!" Dark Sonic yelled as he released the blast.

Blaze closed her eyes as she awaited the blast to hit.

"I can't let this happen any longer." Sonic said right before the blast struck.

The blast caused another massive shockwave as Dark Sonic began to laugh wildly.

"Finally those two are dead I am free once again!" Dark Sonic boasted as he looked upon the smoke. Yet when it cleared Dark Sonic gasped.

Sonic and Blaze were still alive being protected by some sort of shield of gold light. Though before Dark Sonic could say anything Sonic spoke up as Blaze looked up towards him.

"No, more of this! I will not allow you to harm her, even if it means death I can't let you win Dark Sonic!" Sonic yelled as a gold aura surrounded him.

Dark Sonic was thrown back by the aura as it started to expand and break through the darkness around them. Dark Sonic began to yell out in pain as the light began to pierce through him causing him to start to disappear, yet as Dark Sonic started to fade he spoke.

"Hmph, it seems you've one this round Sonic, but remember this, I will be back and sooner than you think!" Dark Sonic yelled as he faded into the light.

BACK OUTSIDE SONIC'S MIND

Shadow and Knuckles were beginning to worry they had been holding Sonic down all this time and now the dark aura around him had completely gone.

"It sure has been a minute since Blaze tried this huh Shadow, you think she did it?" Knuckles stated.

"Don't know but something is definitely going on." Shadow replied.

Just then Shadow and Knuckles both gasped as the Chaos emeralds exited their bodies and then rushed into Dark Sonic's. A light then started to engulf Sonic's body.

"What the heck is going on here Shadow?" Super Knuckles stated with fear.

"What ever it is I think we need to move now!" Super Shadow yelled as the both of them jumped back from Dark Sonic.

Then suddenly Burning Blaze's aura and irises returned and she immediately backed away from Dark Sonic.

Seeing this Shadow and Knuckles were riddled with questions but they were distracted as something strange began to happen to Dark Sonic's body.

Cracks began to appear all over Dark Sonic's body and from these cracks gold light came jetting forth. They continued to appear all along Dark Sonic, until the cracks covered him and busted open exploding with light completely engulfing Dark Sonic now.

Super Shadow, Super Knuckles, and Burning Blaze all shielded their eyes in reflex to the light. They then opened their eyes and were completely shocked at what was before them.

Standing right in front of them was Super Sonic, but there was something different about him. He had blue slits in his quills in the same places where Shadow had his red ones. He was wearing a white T-shirt, black pants and a black leather jacket to match.

The three of them were in awe at this sight, and then Blaze spoke out.

"Sonic are you alright?" Blaze said with a mixture of worry and awe.

This Super Sonic just looked at her and smiled, he then began to fall over as his form reverted back to the Super Sonic they were familiar with. Seeing this Burning Blaze rushed over to him at once and began supporting him on her left shoulder.

"Are you ok Sonic?" Blaze, Shadow and Knuckles, all stated in unison.

Once hearing this Super Sonic raised his head and gave them all his signature thumbs up.

Seeing this Super Shadow Super Knuckles and Burning Blaze all began to smile at him, as they all descended back to the ground. Once back on the ground Shadow began to speak.

"So this time is it really you Sonic are you really back to normal?" Shadow questioned.

"Yea it's me Shadow, disappointed there buddy?" Sonic said back with a smirk.

"Ya it's you alright." Shadow said with his usual attitude.

Seeing this, the others all began to smile and laugh. Then suddenly they heard a crack from behind them. They all then quickly turned around to face it and were surprised to see Tails, Marine, Rouge, and Shade right behind them.

With that Tails and Marine quickly rushed up to Sonic and Blaze hugging them quite glade to see them both again, while Rouge walked up to check on Knuckles and Shade likewise did the same to Shadow. Seeing as how they were all back together Sonic, Blaze, Knuckles, and Shadow all reverted back to their normal forms.

"You guys are all alright I'm glad." Sonic said.

"Yea, it was a little ruff but we're all fine now Sonic." Tails replied.

"What were you all doing back there? I could have sworn Knuckles brought you all to the right side of the island." Blaze wondered.

"Well, we had to take ere of some loose threads Queenie." Marine spoke, getting an annoyed look from Blaze.

"And what might that have been?" Knuckles said.

"We took out a little snake that was slithering about." Rouge said looking at Knuckles.

Shade then immediately pointed to a beaten down and tied up Simon in the bushes.

"He had followed us to the island and was planning to kill Sonic by shooting him. But we were able to subdue him no problem at all." Shade said with a smirk as she looked at Shadow.

"Well good work then, you guys. Hmph, it seems that the mission was a success, so let's return to base and inform the commander." Shadow said with a smirk of his own.

Everyone began to smile now. They had just fought their toughest fight yet and they came out victorious. They were all due for some much needed rest. Yet rarely is life that simple. Just then Sonic looked to the left corner of his eyes, and spoke out.

"You can come out already I know your there." Sonic said towards a clearing next to them.

An before the others could ask Sonic who he was talking to a bright light flashed and the five specters that had appeared before Shadow and the others had appeared again yet this time there was one more of them and there in the middle of them all stood the light that harbored the voice they had encountered.

"It's been a long time Sonic, I see you have your memories back." The voice said.

"Not exactly I've gotten most of my memories back but there are still some things I haven't completely remembered yet." Sonic said in response to the voice.

"Well, it's not too surprising; you have been through quite a lot Sonic. I can fill in the blanks for you." The voice said in a laid back tone.

"Yea that's for sure." Sonic rebutted, yet just as he did this the others spoke out.

"Wait you're that light from before." Shade said.

"And those are the guys me Shadow, Shade, Knuckles, and Blaze all met." Tails spoke.

"Alright it's time for a rematch." Knuckles said as he looked towards the being he had faced in the Pumpkin Hills, holding up his fist causing Rouge to hold him back.

"Hmph, it would seem as if not only have they been watching us the whole time, they seem to have a connection to Sonic as well." Shadow said.

"Wait if these are those old buggers that everyone ere was talking about, and they know blue too then…Ahh! What's going on here mates I'm confused." Marine screamed in utter confusion, forcing her to fall and causing Tails to rush to pick her back up.

"Yes Sonic, were all confused who is this being of light and these specters?" Blaze said looking at Sonic with obvious wonder. Seeing her Sonic just smirked.

"Sorry guys guess I should've mentioned earlier. Everyone I would like to you to meet my dad and his friends." Sonic said.

Hearing Sonic say this they all looked at him and screamed in unison.

"YOUR DAD!"

Well that's it folks, it's been fun but my time here has come to an end, and with this, so has my story The Dark Winds. I will be stopping my story writing here, but thank you all for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Oh wait there was something else I wanted to say. Now what was it…? Oh yea! **Psyche**!

You didn't really think I would just stop writing and leave you with a cliff hanger like that did you? Dang, I was hopping to get more credit than that. Well as they say when one door closes another one opens, so this may well be the end of The Dark Winds. Yet this is in no way the end of the story.

I will be continuing on from here with my next book SONIC ELEMENTS. An I can promise you there will be way more action, twists and turns in my next book so much so it will make The Dark Winds look like a kiddies story. But don't go jumping the gun just yet I will be going on break for a little while to rest and finish working out my next endeavor.

So just relax for a bit, I'll be back and when I am, things will get a lot more interesting.

SO UNTIL THE NEXT BOOK… **STAY THIRSTY MY FRIENDS.**


End file.
